


Leo.K: I see why you needed me to delete this chat now, Kiran.

by Ou_Nou



Series: Group chats of Zenith College [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Multi, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou_Nou/pseuds/Ou_Nou
Summary: an FE chatfic that nobody asked for but I deliveredor: when you are deprived to chatfics you end up making your own





	1. Leo.K added You to Critical Thinking Chat!

**Leo.K added 23 users to Critical Thinking Chat!**

**1 user logged on!**

**Kiran.O:** Leo what have you done?!??!

**Leo.K:** What do you mean, Kiran?

**Kiran.O:** Delete this before they see this chat!!!

**Leo.K:** Who will see this chat?

**Leo.K:** Kiran, what will these people do?

**Kiran.O:** Just do it Leo I see their phones buzzing the table!

**Leo.K:** But I didn’t add father…?

**2 users logged on!**

**Owain.T:** PWEPAWE FOW TWOUBWE OWO

**Inigo.E:** AND MAKE IT DOUBWE UWU

**Kiran.O:** _Oh n o_

**Leo.K:**.

**Leo.K:** I see why you needed me to delete this chat now, Kiran.

**Owain.T revoked Leo.K’s rights!**

**Owain.T:** TO PWOTECT THE WOWWD FWOM DEVASTATION OWO

**Leo.K:** Owain _what the fuck_?

**Inigo.E:** TO UNITE ALL PEOPWES WITHIN OUW NATION

**Kiran.O:** LEO NO WE WERE TOO LATE

**Anna.D logged on!**

**Anna.D:** @Owain.T @Inigo.E shut the fuck up or I’ll shut u up myself

**Anna.D:** Leo sweetheart I’m so sorry these clowns had to do it to you I know your heart and intention is in the right place

**Leo.K:** I..

**Leo.K:** Thank you, Anna.

**Anna.D:** On another note

**Anna.D:** This means that I can finally contact Alfonse even if he had blocked me privately @Alfonse.A u in debt remember

**Alfonse.A logged on!**

**Alfonse.A:** At first I didn’t want to know why Kiran was pestering me to log on but now I know why.

**Alfonse.A:** Anna tell Anna that I will give her my Critical Thinking notes instead of the cash.

**Anna.D:** …

**Anna.D:** Anna says that she’s fine with it as long as it contains a summary

**Alfonse.A:** Already done.

**Kiran.O:** Wait so Anna have your notes but I can’t???

**Leo.K:** Kiran, it is inappropriate to gain benefits over others’ hard work!

**Kiran.O:** >:o

**Inigo.E:** wai

**Inigo.E:** which anna r yall talking about????

**Anna.D:** My sister

**Alfonse.A:** The Anna that likes money.

**Kiran.O:** The Anna that is in the other business class.

**Inigo.E:** .

**Inigo.E: _there are like 10 annas in this school all in the same course with the same names and looks which one are yall talking about_**

**Leo.K:** Actually, I want to know more about how only the Askran siblings and Kiran can tell all 9 Anna’s apart.

**Anna.D:** A Magician Never Reveals Their Secrets

**Inigo.E:** @Alfonse.A @Kiran.O

**Alfonse.A:** If I do tell you how they can be told apart, my debt will be never-ending and I do not want to mess with a barrage of Anna’s.

**Kiran.O:** ^^

**Inigo.E:** 3:T

**3 users logged on!**

**Ephraim.R:** A GROUP CHAT???

**Ephraim.R:** WITH NO GARON???

**Innes.F:** it’s more likely thank you think

**L’Arachel.R:** Hello everyone! ^.^

**Inigo.E:** hi lara!

**Innes.F:** I only got one(1) question

**Innes.F:** is he here

**Inigo.E:** he is just give him a minute or two his dad just called

**Inigo.E:** alright his dad is gone you may summon him now

**Innes.F:** Oh Sage of the Dark, Defender of the Night, may I have your attention.

**Owain.T:** Ah, if it isn’t my companion the Silver Arrow of the Light.

**Owain.T:** What is it that you require of me?

**Innes.F:** I have a proposal that involves the fall of the Lord of Beasts.

**Owain.T:** The “fall of the Lord of Beasts” you say? You have gotten my attention well. Knowing you, you would have a band of accomplices to take part in this scheme with you. Very well, let us speak of this where the walls are ridden of eyes and ears.

**Innes.F:** If I’m not wrong, there was indeed an area within your domain that is white off intruders. I will gladly be escorted if you are willing to join in our efforts.

**2 users logged off!**

**Grima.G logged on!**

**Grima.G:** What the fuck was that and what the absolute fuck is this shit

**Kiran.O:** Grimmy you’re finally here! \\(^.^)/

**~~Ephraim.R:~~ ** ~~That was simply the conversation of one of Innes’ many pranks on garon~~

**Ephraim.R just said a bad word! 2 more strikes and you’re out!**

**Ephraim.R:** Alright who the fuck censored slops name I just wanna give you Eirika’s cupcakes

**L’Arachel.R:** You said Rika made cupcakes?

**Ephraim.R:** I’m just going to assume it’s you because you didn’t deny yourself

**Ephraim.R:** I’m also going to the North food court you guys want anything?

**Kiran.O:** BUBBLE MILK TEA and Grimmie wants their coffee no milk no sugar just hit it black

**Inigo.E:** grima,,,,,bitter as fu,ck,,,

**Inigo.E:** also same I want bubble milk tea don’t take a straw for me pls

**Alfonse.A:** I’m going down with you @Ephraim.R

**Ephraim.R:** K

**Leo.K:** I don’t need anything but Elise will be spending her entire break in our classroom, can you please get her some Egg Mayo Sandwiches. I will pay you the amount when you come back.

**Ephraim.R:** Last call

**Anna.D:** O R E O  C H O C O  W A F F L E S

**Alfonse.A:** We’re off!

**2 users logged off!**

**Seliph.C logged on!**

**Seliph.C:** Aw dang they left before I could place an order ☹

**Anna.D:** Then go to the food court yourself, seli boi

**Seliph.C:** I can’t Julia and Julius both fell asleep on me ☹

**Seliph.C:** Leif and Ares are both in the gym they can’t use their phones

**Ares.M logged on!**

**Ares.M:** not anymore dm me ur order

**Seliph.C:** :D

**2 users logged off!**

**Inigo.E:** gay

**Kiran.O:** Express distress and the boyfriend shall appear

**L’Arachel.R:** Whipped

**Anna.D:** Dang get me a lover like that

**Leo.K:** Don’t you mean boyfriend?

**Anna.D:** .

**Anna.D:** Leo take a good fucking look at the class, is any one of us even straight?

**Kiran.O:** I’m pansexual

**Inigo.E:** *hops off kitchen counter* IM GAY

**L’Arachel.R:** I’m les and poly, I’m in a fluffy relationship with two(2) lovely girls

**Grima.G:** I don’t want to say shit about my sexuality

**Kiran.O:** Grimms I know this and I still love you

**Anna.D:** And I’m bisexual, leo

**Anna.D:** I like boys and girls

**Leo.K:** Oh.

**Leo.K:** Well I apologise for assuming your sexuality like this.

**Leo.K:** Since we are all exposing sexualities, I would like to come out to everyone as homosexual.

**Inigo.E:** wait leo im gonna slide into ur dms abt something here I come

**Leo.K:** This sounds ridiculously ominous, please don’t.

**3 users logged off!**

**L’Arachel.R:** Who’s the 3rd person that left?

**Kiran.O:** Its Grima Boi

**Kiran.O:** Lucina just provoked him again

**Kiran.O:** Oh fuck she went into Emmeryn’s office

**Kiran.O:** Gotta blast

**Kiran.O logged off!**

**Anna.D:** Whoop look at this Lara

**Anna.D:** A chatroom with no slug and no leo online

**L’Arachel.R:** I’ll take groups 2 4 you take groups 1 3 5

**Holy.Woman has changed L’Arachel.R’s name to Holy.Woman!**

**Holy.Woman has changed Anna.D’s name to Naruto!**

**Naruto:**.

**Naruto:** This is perfect

**Holy.Woman changed the names of 10 users!**

**Naruto changed the names of 15 users!**

**Holy.Woman changed the chat name to BeGONE T H O T**

**Holy.Woman:** >:)

**1.Hit.Lesbian.Protector:** @Naruto @Toe.Hurting.Sport @Gacha.Waifu.Collector @ToMATEto ALRIGHT COME GET YALL JUICE

**1.Hit.Lesbian.Protector:** @Holy.Woman my sister is here

**3 users logged off!**


	2. Names? Names!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of Anna and L'Arachel abusing their admin rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious:
> 
> My college has a system where the students are educated to prepare for the global workspace/higher education, hence there are general modules that ensures the students know what they are doing for their future.
> 
> In this fic, the characters involved are from a class of the general modules under Critical Thinking and Problem Solving, this module helps the students think smarter and find numerous ways to avoid conflict so that they could have a friendlier working environment. Also in this fic, the characters will not discuss about this module much.

**Elsa logged on!**

**Elsa:** I assume the teacher isn’t here so what is the homework gays

 **Elsa:** … what happened to my name

**3 users logged on!**

**Toe.Hurting.Sport:** anna and lara happened ☹

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** also aren’t you the one who usually records their assignment in their journal

 **Elsa:** Well I left my journal at home and my phone died in the middle of first break

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** Understandable, have a nice day.

 **ToMATEto:** The homework is an essay on contradicting evidences. At least 200 characters, at most 8000 characters.

 **ToMATEto:** …

 **Elsa:** I assume that you are Leo… thanks

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** leo what are you going to write about for the essay

 **ToMATEto:** No, you cannot take inspiration from or refer to my essay.

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** ☹

 **ToMATEto:** Also, don’t you mean “guys”, Fjorm?

 **Elsa:** Well am I wrong

 **ToMATEto:** …

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** lmao leo having a mild Gay Panictm

 **ToMATEto:** I hate that the only time you would use proper letter casing is when you are shitposting.

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** Well am I wrong

 **Elsa:** Inigo please stop plagiarizing others

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** no fuk u

**Baby.Mine logged on!**

**Baby.Mine:** aww my name is soooo cute!!!! It’s the song from dumbo rite?? (^^ゞ

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** peri!!!! (≧∇≦)/

 **Baby.Mine:** inigo!!!! ヾ(＾∇＾)

 **Baby.Mine:** ans my qn inigo (´･ε･｀)

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** well I hope it is because otherwise u gotta change your hairstyle

 **Baby.Mine:** but my hair is cute I dun wanna change it >:T

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** @Naruto @Holy.Woman answer my fbff’s question

**2 users logged on!**

**Naruto:** Oh gods how are you two typing so fast with emoticons

 **Holy.Woman:** Yea it is!

 **Baby.Mine:** yay! (*≧∀≦*)

 **Naruto:** Peri

 **Naruto:** Peri sweetie how are you typing so fast with emoticons you can’t possibly switch apps so fast

 **Baby.Mine:** a magician never reveals her secret (・ω<)

 **Naruto:** **_Peri Please_ **

**ToMATEto:** Why is Anna’s name Naruto?

 **Holy.Woman:** One of Naruto’s signature jutsus is Shadow Clone Jutsu and there are like so many Annas in this school

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light logged on!**

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** weeb

 **Holy.Woman:** no u

 **Naruto:** Jkdjskahfjkds L a r a

 **Elsa:** Oh my gods

 **ToMATEto:** Inigo, what have you done.

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** hey its not me this time @Defender.of.the.Night

 **ToMATEto:** Wait, no.

**Defender.of.the.Night logged on!**

**ToMATEto:** _Inigo._

 **Naruto:** Lmao I actually wanna know what Owain is gonna type this time

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Indeed, it is the Defender of the Night, who had taught the Pontifex of Kingdom Rausten, the ways of the memes. Sensing potential from Young Mistress L’Arachel, I simply included Shitposting into her Divinity Studies. I see that it has served its purpose.

 **Elsa:**???

 **ToMATEto:** Owain, I can’t believe you. How dare you include your daily D&D into this chatroom.

 **Baby.Mine:** leo r u implying dat u play d&d too? (・・；)

 **ToMATEto:** …Peri, I can explain.

 **ToMATEto:** Please do not tell my brother. Or Kamui. Or Camilla. Or Elise. I have dirt on Lillith, I know she won’t spill this tea.

 **Baby.Mine:** hmm… （=｀〜´=）

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** Ominous

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** well this is a wild ride from the start to the finish

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** neways is anyone still in school who wanna eat in the library café with me

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** my treat

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** My good companion, Silver Arrow of the Light, do you certainly pay no mind to being accompanied by others?

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** Indeed, I especially do not mind your presence, Sage of Darkness.

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** May I know of your whereabouts, Dark Sage?

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** he’s either in the fantasy or the teen-fiction section in the South House

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** thx fam

**2 users logged off!**

**Holy.Woman:**!!! INNES WAIT ME TOO

**Holy.Woman logged off!**

**Elsa:** Well that was a wild ride from the start to the finish

 **Naruto:** _Fjorm_

 **ToMATEto:** Can we please have a topic change?

**4 users logged on!**

**Cockatoo:** Alright, who changed my name?

 **Cockatoo:** I’m not mad, I just want to talk. 😊

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** _Ominous_

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** Guys I’m with Alfonse, Anna and Sharena right now and Rena is losing it at his name

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** 3 rd grade trauma .png

 **Baby.Mine:** hi kiran!! Hi Alfonse!! (≧∇≦)/

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** Oh hi PeriabkjfjsakGFJKSAljfknjkdsakj

 **Elsa:** Oh gods what is it this time

 **ToMATEto:** I believe that Alfonse attacked Kiran for taking a picture of him. Although I must agree that it is inappropriate.

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** today we all lost a dear friend kiran to alfonse’s rabid assault

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** Inigo quit telling people that I’m dead

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** Sometimes I can still hear their voice. Can we get an f in this chat?

 **Naruto:** F

 **Elsa:** F?

 **ToMATEto:** F.

 **Baby.Mine:** f!

 **Cockatoo:** F.

 **Wings.of.Despair:** F

 **Our.Boy:** F

 **Ponies.R.Gr8:** F

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** jdafk who r the last 3??

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** @Wings.of.Despair is Grima ( ˘ ³˘)

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** But w o w betrayed by my own bf

 **Wings.of.Despair:** I’m muting this shitty chat don’t @ me

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** @

 **Wings.of.Despair:** _You’re on thin fucking ice._

 **Baby.Mine:** kiran has no fear (´ｖ｀)

 **Wings.of.Despair:** Keep going at it and I will take way my sperm donor’s credit card

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** **_I have one(1) fear_ **

**ToMATEto:** I see that you are a man of culture, Grima.

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** dsahfj KIRAN IS THAT HOW YOU MANAGED TO GET MOTHERFUCKING IEYASU IN LIKE 1HOUR???

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** ABUSING YOUR SUGAR DADDY PRIVILEGES???

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** _Boi I wish Grima is my sugar daddy but he just doesn’t have the sugar right now_

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** what

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** What

 **Elsa:** _What_

 **Elsa:** Anyways, @Our.Boy @Ponies.R.Gr8 reveal yourselves, lurkers

 **Ponies.R.Gr8:** Fjorm how could you call us out like this

 **Our.Boy:** Hey guys! It’s Roy!

 **Baby.Mine:** Roy our Boy!!!

 **Baby.Mine:** Sue!!

 **ToMATEto:** It is nice to see you two in this chatroom, but unfortunately, I have to go offline. I need to help Camilla with dinner.

 **Cockatoo:** See you, Leo.

**ToMATEto logged off!**

**Naruto:** Not gonna lie, everytime I see some shitposting name like “ToMATEto” I get a whiplash when they start typing in formal sentences

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** _Oh worm?_

 **Ponies.R.Gr8:** Why is Inigo’s name Toe Hurting Sport

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** Brave of you to assume that I’m Inigo.

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** but yea sue hav you ever tried dancing but they are not your traditional sacaen dance?

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** Valmese Ballet is the style of dance I have been doing for a while and we dance on our knees and toes _all the time_

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** sometimes the toenails go _into_ the toes

 **Naruto:** _OWCH OK INIGO U STRONG AF_

 **Cockatoo:** But it’s 4.30pm? Aren’t you supposed to be practicing right now?

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** yea but the studio is like 1hour away and luci still isn’t done with her consultation

 **Ponies.R.Gr8:** Wait you don’t have a license?

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** but gays can’t drive

 **Ponies.R.Gr8:** But Lucina is lesbian???

 **Baby.Mine:** inigo what’s the truth (¬､¬)

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** i

**Defender.of.the.Night logged on!**

**Defender.of.the.Night:** If the Indigo Skies wishes not to reveal his secrets, he shall not.

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** thx owain u my fav cousin

**Defender.of.the.Night logged off!**

**Our.Boy:** Inigo don’t have a driver’s license because during training from his father he crashed the car into like 3 different trees in a span of 10 minutes.

**Our.Boy logged off!**

**Elsa:** He came on, lurked a while, did his damage and left

 **Elsa:** The tea he hears for attending his father’s business meetings

 **Elsa:** He’s our perfect boy

 **Baby.Mine:** roy’s our best boy

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** HE ISNT MY BOY ANYMORE

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** @Ponies.R.Gr8 WHERE IS HE I KNOW YOU N LILINA ARE CHILDHOOD BFF

 **Ponies.R.Gr8:** He lives in the Rich Nohrian Neighbourhoodtm

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** sue pls

 **Cockatoo:** Don’t worry, Inigo. We just saw Lucina run into the North Parking Space.

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** >: (

**Toe.Hurting.Sport changed Our.Boy’s name to Not.Inigo’s.Boy.Anymore!**

**Toe.Hurting.Sport logged off!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters that has appeared so far
> 
> Elsa: Fjorm  
> Toe.Hurting.Sport: Inigo  
> ToMATEto: Leo  
> Baby.Mine: Peri  
> Naruto: Anna  
> Holy.Woman: L'Arachel  
> Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light: Innes  
> Defender.of.the.Night: Owain  
> Cockatoo: Alfonse  
> Gacha.Waifu.Collector: Kiran  
> Wings.of.Despair: Grima  
> Our.Boy: ROY!!!  
> Ponies.R.Gr8: Sue


	3. Siblings???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the students talk about siblings

**3 users logged on!**

**Leaf:** I laugh every time I see “Healthy” Sibling Interactions in books written by an Only Child.

 **My.Mystletainn:** bro even I know what siblings really do n im an only child

 **Baby.Blue:** What do you mean, Leif?

 **Leaf:** Well allow me

 **Leaf:** @ToMATEto @Elsa @Cockatoo @Naruto @Toe.Hurting.Sport @1.Hit.Lesbian.Protecc @Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light @Gacha.Waifu.Collector @Wings.of.Despair

**10 users logged on!**

**Wing.of.Despair:** My bitch of a sister put me in the fucking ferret cage and sat by the door for 3hours when I was 8.

**Wings.of.Despair logged off!**

**My.Mystletainn:** Ominous

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** My two younger sisters like to doodle on my worksheets and notes, and steal my binders. So basically those days that I was wearing Grima’s hoodie was those days my binders were gone.

 **My.Mystletainn:** ouch

 **Baby.Blue:** Wow

 **Cockatoo:** Sharena called me a cockatoo since the moment she learned how to speak and now this is the only thing she has been addressing me since

 **Cockatoo:** She never stops sending me parrot memes

 **Leaf:** oof

 **Naruto:** Every single one of my sisters kept stealing my piggy banks

 **Cockatoo:** Anna, you and your sisters all have the same names. Of course they all would mistake your piggy banks with theirs.

 **Naruto:** >:o

 **Naruto:** Betrayed by my own teammate.

 **Naruto:** Also my sisters and I refer to each other as “Ban-Anna” solely to piss our sperm donor off

 **ToMATEto:** Just this morning Camilla went on a tearful rant about trust while driving us to school because Kamui forgot to feed the family cat, Marilyn. A few months ago, Lilith stole a book from the library and left it in my room in a state of panic. Last week Elise sold her classmate from middle school one of my three succulents without my permission. And Xander almost burned the kitchen down but he put the blame on me.

 **Elsa:** You have 6 siblings??

 **ToMATEto:** No, only 4. We and the Shirasagi’s are close family friends with the Gyges’. Due to the distance, the Gyges quad stays over with us until they graduate. Kamui and Lilith stays with us, Corrin and Azura stays with the Shirasagi’s. Takumi would have give his share of stories but he is getting his phone fixed now.

 **Elsa:** Oh.

 **Elsa:** Well Ylgr somehow acquired knives and trained herself to throw them all accurately then she blamed the knives on me when mother found out.

 **Elsa:** Hrid used to roll me into a blanket burrito and then lie on top of me until our father comes because he wants to know what’s taking him so long to wake me up, and I always pass out because it’s too hot and I could not breathe

 **Elsa:** Gunnthra would give me her clothes in exchange for my earrings and the one earring she liked the most she took and never gave me back

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** it’s a literal competition between me n luci to use all the hot water first in the morning before the other wakes up and so far she has been winning which explains y i can tolerate the classroom temp better than yall

 **1.Hit.Lesbian.Protector:** Eirika used to drink orange juice in our bedroom and she always does it on my bed for some strange reason. One day she spilled it.

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** tana once pushed me off the slide and then she slipped and tumbled down the stairs and I got punished

 **Holy.Woman:** I’m here only for the tea but damn, Rika and Tana does that.

 **Holy.Woman:** But thanks you two, I finally get my blackmail now.

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** Ominous

 **Holy.Woman:** Hey I’m curious about my gf’s and gf’s family life alright?

 **1.Hit.Lesbian.Protector:** wait larachel im gonna dm you the tea but don’t tell my sister that it was me

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** same

**3 users logged off!**

**Leaf:** see seliph?

 **Leaf:** youre like the only one here with a Wattpad Tier Relationship with your siblings

 **Leaf:** even when Julius is a bastard

 **Baby.Blue:** But Julius is not that mean!

 **My.Mystletainn:** especially when Julius is a fucking bastard**

 **Baby.Blue:** >:o

 **Leaf:** Julia is fine tho, she’s as sweet of a cinnamon roll as you. But honestly Julius is a fucktard even when he didn’t say anything

 **Baby.Blue:** Stop being mean about Julius!

 **My.Mystletainn:** no fear

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** but wait didn’t you three (and Julia and Julius) grow up together??

 **Naruto:** _That means Seliph has the tea on you two_

 **My.Mystletainn:** **_Many fears_ **

**Leaf:** SH IT

 **Leaf:** WHY CANT I LEAVE

 **Leaf:** LE T M E OUT

 **ToMATEto:** Sorry Leif. I really want to know the Tea.

 **ToMATEto:** Also due to Roy’s exposing Inigo, I have removed the admin privileges of most users.

 **My.Mystletainn:** LE O WHA THT EHFUCK

 **Elsa:** Ominous

 **Baby.Blue:** In fourth grade

 **My.Mystletainn:** OH NO

 **Baby.Blue:** During math, when the teacher gave us a surprise quiz

 **Leaf:** I would laugh but if I do im next

 **Baby.Blue:** Leif I won’t stop until you suck up your pride and say that Julius is not that mean.

 **Naruto:** **_Ominous_ **

**Baby.Blue:** When the teacher revealed that there was a surprise quiz, Ares stood up and ran out of the classroom. He didn’t say anything, he just ran. Later during lunch we asked him about it, he avoided the topic.

 **ToMATEto:** Alright, Ares what the fuck?

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** Under heavy threat, Seliph will not hesitate revealing the deepest secrets of the boyfriend and cousin.

 **My.Mystletainn:** i

 **Baby.Blue:** Another time in fourth grade there was this kid with the name “Roman” and he is very clumsy so everytime Roman trips, Leif shouts “The empire has fallen!”. Within two days Leif got stabbed with a spork.

 **Leaf:** N NO

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** this is great

 **Elsa:** I like how it is implied that Roman trips at least 5 times a day for him to get sick of that phrase within 2 days

 **My.Mystletainn:** alright babe im so sorry Julius is not a bastard he may be a fucker but he is one smart fucker

 **Leaf:** ditto

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** Aw dang ☹

 **Baby.Blue:** In 2nd grade

 **Leaf:** OK IM SO SORRY MY DEAR COUSIN I WILL PERSONALLY GO APOLOGISE TO JULIUS NOW

 **My.Mystletainn:**  ME  T OO

 **Baby.Blue:** Good 😊

 **Baby.Blue:** Julius just texted me to know why you two suddenly apologised to him

 **Baby.Blue:** I forgive you two

 **Elsa:** What happened in 2nd grade Seliph

 **Baby.Blue:** My lips are sealed.

 **Baby.Blue:** Fjorm, I do not know what you are talking about

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** Ominous.

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** but f r tho y do writers always think that having a sibling is like the best feeling in the world

 **ToMATEto:** I believe that it’s like a sense of loneliness and wanting established in them. It may also be the influence of the media that shows a lot of unrealistically healthy sibling relationships.

 **Naruto:** Damn this is good to know

 **ToMATEto:** Language, Anna.

 **Elsa:** Heck

 **ToMATEto:** You’re on thin ice, Fjorm.

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** Fuck

 **ToMATEto:** Alright. Square up, Kiran.

**Wings.of.Despair logged on!**

**Wings.of.Despair:** Back the fuck off cock sucker

 **Wings.of.Despair:** Come within Kiran’s personal space and I’ll fuck you up real bad

**Wings.of.Despair logged off!**

**My.Mystletainn:** threaten the lover and the bf shall appear

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** Well fuck you too Ares

 **My.Mystletainn:** but that’s seliph’s job…

 **Leaf:** ARE S MEE T ME IN THE FUCKING PI T BIT HC

 **Leaf:** I JUS T WANNA BFUCKING TALK

 **Baby.Blue:** Ares!! D’:

 **My.Mystletainn:** oh fcuk

**3 users logged off!**

**Toe.Hurting.Sport:** okay but is everyone sleeping on the fact that grima just called leo a penis licker

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** Inigo what the fuck I can never see Leo the same way again.

 **Elsa:** Well Leo did come out as homosexual so technically Grima isn’t wrong

 **ToMATEto:** I

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** JKjshdfjksakl @Wings.of.Despair BABE U BROKE HIM

**Wings.of.Despair logged on!**

**Wings.of.Despair:** I speak only of the truth

 **Wings.of.Despair:** Also don’t @ me for stupid shit like this again

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** I’m omw to your house, leave the window unlocked

 **Wings.of.Despair:** Do @ me for stupid shit like this again

**Wings.of.Despair logged off!**

**Toe.Hurting.Sport:** whipped

 **Elsa:** no u

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** Djskbkasf jsadh how the fuck do u know

 **Elsa:** Oh so you _are_

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** jadsjk

 **Naruto:** This is great

 **Naruto:**  But my question right now is who else in this class hasn’t been online

 **ToMATEto:** Well there’s about 17 who has appeared on this chat at least once.

 **Elsa:** So that means there are about 8 more people who is still lurking

 **Naruto:** Guys I see the Country Bois

 **Naruto:** Imma go get them to log on

 **ToMATEto:** Wait, Anna, no!

**Naruto logged off!**

**Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** …can we get an f for our fallen sister

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** f

**4 users logged on!**

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Guys what the fuck just happened.

 **One.Kingdom’s.Brotherhood:** I just witnessed alm do a whole suplex on anna now he and gray are carrying her to the nurse’s office she's been unconscious for a good while now

 **ToMATEto:** She tried to scare Alm, didn’t she.

 **Gasai.Yuno:** She did

 **Gasai.Yuno:** Also why is my name like this?

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** suits u

 **Gasai.Yuno:** I think the fuck not

 **One.Kingdom’s.Brotherhood:** yikes alm hasn’t stopped apologising for a good while

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** lmao these try not to get spotted by the anna sisters are getting harder

 **Left.Us.Hanging:** OK WHAT THE F UA KJNCJ

**3 users logged off!**

**Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** No we lost our brothers (and sister) to the red headed racoons

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** f

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** oop Lucina is here bye gays

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** Bye inigo

**Toe.Hurting.Sport logged off!**

**Elsa:** Well now that makes 20 people who have been online

 **ToMATEto:** Hang on. He just messaged me, finally got his phone fixed.

 **ToMATEto:** @Pineapple.Boi

**Pineapple.Boi logged on!**

**Pineapple.Boi:**  I  NO TI FIED U SO TH ATI COUL MEME U AT 3 AM N U TR EAT ME BY ADDING ME TO A GRP CHAT????

 **Pineapple.Boi:** oh

 **Pineapple.Boi:** nvm you’re off the hook for now nohrian scum

 **ToMATEto:** I have always been off the hook. You just don’t remember ever since you dropped your phone off the Lawn.

 **Pineapple.Boi:** well guess what jackass

 **ToMATEto:** Oh no.

 **Pineapple.Boi:** …

 **Pineapple.Boi:** ok wow I backread this chat

 **ToMATEto:** **_Oh no._ **

**Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** Oof now Takumi has tea on Leo.

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** oof

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** oof

 **Pineapple.Boi:** especially the one about grima calling leo gay?

**ToMATEto: sHIT**

**ToMATEto muted Pineapple.Boi until 8.30 a.m.!**

**Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** Summoned to be rejected

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** no u

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** up shut fuck the

 **Elsa:** Wait, Leo, why do privy about your sexuality

 **Elsa:** You literally came out to all of us as gay in chapter 1

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** Oh didn’t you know?

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** kjafjhlj wait takumi is that u

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** smh innes’ phone doesn’t have a password

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** but hes doing extra shots so here I m

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** n e ways we both childhood friends so technically i have quite a lot of tea on leo

 **ToMATEto:** _I think the fuck not._

**ToMATEto muted Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light until 7.30 p.m.!**

**Elsa:** Wow I now imagine Innes looking over at his phone later and running full speed at the Krakenburgs just to get Leo to unmute him

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** well

**Toe.Hurting.Sport: …**

**Toe.Hurting.Sport:** fjorm whatever that had been seen can not be unseen now

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** But is Fjorm wrong tho?

 **Elsa:** When have I ever been wrong?

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** when u left your journal at home?

 **Elsa:** That was not a wrong doing it was simply a day after a long night of studying the pre-readings

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:**  W A I T   

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** Oh

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** No

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** we have????

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** pre-reading????

 **ToMATEto:** The pre-reading is inside last week’s folder.

 **Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** I knew that but I left my laptop at home and Grima fell asleep on me

 **Toe.Hurting.Sport:** tragic

**4 users logged off!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters who have appeared so far:
> 
> Elsa: Fjorm  
> Toe.Hurting.Sport: Inigo  
> ToMATEto: Leo  
> Baby.Mine: Peri  
> Naruto: Anna  
> Holy.Woman: L'Arachel  
> Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light: Innes  
> Defender.of.the.Night: Owain  
> Cockatoo: Alfonse  
> Gacha.Waifu.Collector: Kiran  
> Wings.of.Despair: Grima  
> Our.Boy: ROY!!!  
> Ponies.R.Gr8: Sue  
> 1.Hit.Lesbian.Protector: Ephraim  
> Leaf: Leif  
> My.Mystletainn: Ares  
> Baby.Blue: Seliph  
> One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood: Tobin  
> Left.Us.Hanging: Kliff  
> Gasai.Yuno: Faye  
> Pineapple.Boi: Takumi


	4. all people have come online now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these people make 25 people, the entire class population

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally learned how to upload images yell heah

**5 users logged on!**

**Naruto:** I LIVED BITCHES

**Nein.Bro:** Welcome back

**Naruto:** Aajdfjdslajl Nah holy shit

**Nein.Bro:** I just finished back reading this entire chat, so I know that you got knocked out by Alm

**Naruto:** Hhhhh don’t remind me

**Charity:** ANNA IM SO SORRY OMMG I THOUGFHTR IT WAS GRAY OR SOMEONE ELSE FRM RAM JIWRE

**Fullbuster:** lmao get suplexed boi

**Naruto:** Are

**Naruto:** Are you implying that the reason behind Gray’s muscled back is because of you suplexing him so many times

**Fullbuster:** well whats it look like to u

**Naruto:** hmm

**Naruto:** Nah r u gonna continue lurking

**Nein.Bro:** Of course

**Nein.Bro:** I’m going to keep lurking as long as Owain is active in this group chat

**Naruto:** Why

**Nya.X3:** Nah is a whole role player herself but she wont admit it even if she dies

**Nya.X3:** Alright this username is fucking funny

**Nein.Bro:** up shut your fuck furry

**Charity:** What’s a furry?

**Fullbuster:** NAH

**Nya.X3:** ALRIGHT FOR THE FIRST TIME IT AINT ME

**Naruto:** NO WAY OUTTA THIS NAH YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF

**Wings.of.Despair logged on!**

**Wings.of.Despair:** Oh sweet little Alm just slide into my dms and I will tell you what a furry is  😊

**Charity:** Okay! :D

**Naruto:** **_WAIT NO_ **

**Fullbuster:** G R I M A @Wings.of.Despair BUDDY N   OO

**Nein.Bro:** DJASKHFLJASDL ALM IM SO SORRY

**Nya.X3:  HE AINT GONNA LOOK AT ME THE SAME WAY AINT HE**

**Fullbuster:** hell no i aint losing my boi like this not again

**Fullbuster:**  not after we got him back from his rabid rich cousin

**Fullbuster:** @Gacha.Waifu.Collector come getcha man he corrupting my boi :’(

**Gacha.Waifu.Collector logged on!**

**Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** @Wings.of.Despair Babe we talked about this!!

**Charity:** Ranulf.

**Nya.X3:** Y E S ?

**Charity:** You actually like cats and dogs with human features?

**Nya.X3:** It’s actually an insult Nah called me

**Charity:** Oh. Well I apologise for jumping into conclusions.

**Charity:** But did she call you a ‘furry’ because of the choker you wear every day? The one that kind of resembled a dog collar?

**Nya.X3:** i

**Nein.Bro:** C O U G H

**Charity:** Well did you? @Nein.Bro

**Nein.Bro:** Well,,, it depend s, oin how u see it l,

**Charity:** Well then.

**Charity logged off!**

**Nya.X3:** jdsfgasjhgjkasbhk

**Naruto:** Your first interactions here.

**Naruto:** This is great.

**Wings.of.Despair:** Did I start this fucking mess?

**Wings.of.Despair:** Hell no

**Wings.of.Despair:** But did I make it worse?

**Wings.of.Despair:** Fuck yea

**Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** >:T Grima!!

**Wings.of.Despair:** >:)

**Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** I’m telling Aversa!

**Wings.of.Despair:** I’m not apologizing for this shit but where the fuck are you I’m taking you home

**Naruto:** ┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬

**Wings.of.Despair:** What the fuck kinda abomination is that shit

**Wings.of.Despair:** Not like that you fucking pervert.

**Naruto:** Sure  😉

**Wings.of.Despair:** Change of fucking plans, turn your fucking location on you red shit

**Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** B A B E   P L S

**Wings.of.Despair:** Nothing wrong sweetie, I just want to talk  😊

**Naruto:** But can you find me though?

**Naruto:** Do you even know what happens if you get the wrong anna?

**Wings.of.Despair:** I see you in the foodcourt on the Lawn, eating cold sandwich

**Naruto:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Wings.of.Despair:** Oh so you are there

**Naruto:**  S H I T

**Gacha.Waifu.Collector:** BABE NO

**3 users logged off!**

**Fullbuster:** whipped

**Nya.X3:** no u

**Fullbuster:** shit how u kno

**Nein.Bro:** ??? It’s obvious???

**Nein.Bro:** ?? You and Clair deadass made out in the middle of the hallway like every morning??

**Nein.Bro:** Also, Gray, why did you cry in the middle of agriculture today, I really want to know.

**Fullbuster:** ike was looking at fucking pingu memes

**Nein.Bro:** _ I’m sorry he was looking at what? _

**Nya.X3:** What you all call a disaster, I call art.

**Nein.Bro:** Stfu Ranulf aren’t you gay for him

**Nya.X3:** W E L L  N O O N E  N E E D S T O  K N O W T H A T  N A H

**Nein.Bro:** Furry.

**Fullbuster:** pls stop I get a whiplash everytime I see that word in alm’s presence

**Fullbuster:** but yea the fact that you haven’t changed ur name yet proves it

**Nya.X3:** It’s not that I don’t want to change my name

**Nya.X3:** It’s because I’m not an admin in this chat, so I can’t change my name.

**Nein.Bro:** Oh heck.

**Fullbuster:** well shit.

**Fullbuster:** leo’s name cracks me up all the time holy shit

**Holy.Woman logged on!**

**Holy.Woman changed Nein.Bro’s name to Rawr.XD!**

**Holy.Woman logged off!**

**Rawr.XD:** W H Y

**Nya.X3:** Hey Nah

**Nya.X3:** We match now.

**Rawr.XD:** I can tell you fucking furry 

**Nya.XD:** Our friendship at their prime

**Rawr.XD:** @ToMATEto Can’t you please change our names?

**ToMATEto logged on!**

**ToMATEto:** Unfortunately, my rights have been revoked by L’Arachel during my absence. I made her an admin because I believed that I could trust her from her conduct in class, now I know who to really trust.

**Holy.Woman logged on!**

**Holy.Woman:** Leo you wound me :’(

**ToMATEto:** Is that so?

**Holy.Woman:** Ajksdfkjlkh wait

**ToMATEto:**

**Nya.X3:** jdfhlasd dlljsdahljf hhe memed

**Rawr.XD:** OK WHAT THE FUCK LEO

**ToMATEto:** Takumi sends… very interesting pictures in the middle of the night.

**ToMATEto:** Because of this, I always leave my phone on silent mode without vibration, so I had to rely on either a separate alarm clock or Kamui and Elise aggressively banging pots to wake me up.

**Holy.Woman:** I’m sorry Kamui and Elise do what now

**ToMATEto:** You read it.

**Rawr.XD:** Wtf Leo why so sassy today

**ToMATEto:** A slice of betrayal.

**Holy.Woman:** I’m sorry Leo ;;

**Holy.Woman:** I’ll make it up to you by doing 1 thing you say

**Holy.Woman:** WAIT SHIT

**ToMATEto:** Then give me back my rights.

**Nya.X3:** Yikes I was expecting it to be another ‘then perish’ meme

**ToMATEto:** Would you rather I do that?

**Holy.Woman:** N O

**Holy.Woman:** But yea sure hang on

**Holy.Woman:** …

**Holy.Woman:** Leo is2g if I were not a holy woman I would have beaten you senseless

**Rawr.XD:** This is the best thing I’ve seen all day

**Nya.X3:** Great Lord Leo, please,,,, relief us of these nightmare

**ToMATEto:** Some names will remain as they are. Purely because they suit them  _ appropriately _ .

**ToMATEto changed the names of 24 users!**

**Botanist has changed ToMATEto’s name into Botanist!**

**Shifter.Rogue:** _ Sweet relief _

**Shifter.Maiden:** Honestly I’d take this role play shit over any 2000’s MySpace comments

**Holy.Woman:** >:’T

**Holy.Woman:** Me and Anna’s hardwork >:’’’(

**Shifter.Maiden:** Friendship with Ranulf ended! Now Leo is my Best Friend!

**Shifter.Rogue:** Honestly same.

**Botanist:** But you two…

**Botanist:** We all have  _ two _ hands…

**Shifter.Rogue:** Friendship regained with Nah! Now Nah and Leo both are my Best Friends!

**Don’t.Takumi.Again logged on!**

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** dude wtf

**Shifter.Maiden:** OOF WAIT 

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** if it’s about the best friend thing then it’s alright

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** our relationship is more of a pokemon game rival than best friends

**Holy.Woman:** Oh so you’re Gary?

**Shifter.Rogue:** Ajhdsjlhglsd

**Shifter.Maiden:** O H SO TAKUMI???

**Shifter.Maiden:** SURROUNDED BY WOMEN???

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** goodluck w that lmao

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** I got a girlfriend and she’s trained with a spear she won’t hesitate she never will

**Holy.Woman:** I’m sorry Oboro is trained with a  _ what _

**Botanist:** If you came from Kisaragi or Foleo Highschool, you would have heard of a young freelance seamstress who had broken the arms of a sexual harasser for making inappropriate comments about her hands. She never got into any trouble because someone (Takumi) threatened the authorities using their family name.

**Botanist:** And that’s Oboro.

**Holy.Woman:** OK yall,,, wild

**Shifter.Maiden:** Yikes what did I miss back in Foleo

**Shifter.Rogue:** Are you implying that Takumi is into some rough shit there

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** there are 3 kinds of people in the world.

**Holy.Woman:** Oi don’t categorise me with them

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** I never specified who

**Shifter.Rogue:** Ominous

**Shifter.Rogue:** Also Nah where are you, biology is about to start

**Shifter.Maiden:** dsajlkhgasdhlfdasbjlghlask, I RUNNNIGN

**5 users logged off!**

**50.Shades:** smh yall sleeping on the fact that ranulf got a crush on buff boi ike here?

**50.Shades logged off!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters who have appeared so far within this chapter due to name change:
> 
> Anna: Naruto  
> L'Arachel: Holy,Woman  
> Alm: Charity  
> Gray: Fullbuster --> 50.Shades  
> Takumi: Don't.Takumi.Again  
> Ranulf: Nya.X3 --> Shifter.Rogue  
> Nah: Nein.Bro --> Rawr.XD --> Shifter.Maiden  
> Kiran: Gacha.Waifu.Collector (Change to be shown in future chapters)  
> Grima: Wings.of.Despair (Read Kiran)


	5. context? none

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is based off the fact that one of the botw dlc is basically replacing epona with a fucking bike

**4 users logged on!**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** does anyone hav a vehicle that can take me from school to the studio back to school in like 1hour

 **Frost.Maiden:** This is oddly specific, what motive do you have

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** I left my pointe shoes in the studio and I have a performance rehearsal in school today

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** I have a bike that goes really fast.

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** a vehicle to eastern zenith

 **Frost.Maiden:** Sue don’t encourage him

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** No I meant that I have a motorcycle. I’m in the South Food Court.

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** alright thx 

 **Our.Boy:** Sue when did uncle Rath buy you a bike you never told me and Lilina

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Oh dad never got me the bike

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Grandpa Dayan got me the bike, mom taught me how to drive

 **Naruto:** Yall sa caen swild 

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** here I m sue get ready

 **Our.Boy:** Ominous

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** says u traitor

 **Our.Boy:** no u

 **Naruto:** AJD Roy that’s not how it’s used

 **Frost.Maiden:** Roy spilling the Lowell family tea is still my favourite moment of betrayal

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** friendship ended with roy a long time ago, sue is now my new best friend

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Alright how much time left until session3 

 **Naruto:** 1hour 20min

 **Frost.Maiden:** Anna don’t encourage them

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Thanks.

**2 users logged off!**

**Naruto:** Don’t tell me what to do leo took our trust and shattered them

 **Frost.Maiden:** For good.

 **Naruto:** >: (

**Brother.Blue logged on!**

**Brother.Blue:** @Naruto He did the same to me, I honestly refer my previous name at this point.

**Brother.Blue logged off!**

**Our.Boy:** Oh no Alfonse

 **Naruto:** IM, CRYING ALAFON S E

 **Frost.Maiden:** Leo did you so dirty, Alfonse

 **Naruto:** Now I wanna know if Seliph is still baby blue

 **Naruto:** @Baby.Shark

 **Naruto:** Oh gods if that’s what Seliph’s name is then what’s Ares’s

**2 users logged on!**

**Daddy.Shark:** this is

 **Frost.Maiden:** asljdLJBF

**Our.Boy:**

****

**Naruto:** KSJASFJJLAS

 **Daddy.Shark:** ,,,leop’s,,,, no wrong tho

 **Baby.Shark:** ///

 **Frost.Maiden:** @Botanist Explain

**Botanist logged on!**

**Botanist:** I never intended it to be what you all thought it to mean.

 **Botanist:** It’s mostly your assumptions.

**Botanist logged off!**

**Our.Boy:** Ares????

 **Daddy.Shark:** roy I’m so sorry I never meant for it to become like this

 **Baby.Shark:** Oh so you can apologise to Roy just fine, but not to Julius?

 **Daddy.Shark:** B B U TBABE

**Baby.Shark: I WON’T HESITATE BITCH**

**Frost.Maiden:** Ares what have you done

 **Daddy.Shark:** I

 **Our.Boy:** This entire conversation is going in so many directions.

 **Naruto:** Well the topics start coming and they don’t stop coming

 **Frost.Maiden:** Oh no

 **Our.Boy:** Fed to the rules and they hit the ground running

 **Frost.Mainden:** _My boy no_

 **Baby.Shark:** Didn’t make sense not to live for fun

 **Naruto:** Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

 **Our.Boy:** SO much to do, So much to see

 **Baby.Shark:** So what’s wrong with taking the back streets

 **Naruto:** You’ll never know if you don’t go

 **Our.Boy:** You’ll never shine if you don’t glow

 **Frost.Maiden:** Hey now gays…

 **Naruto:** YOU’RE AN ALLSTAR

 **Frost.Maiden:** By the power invested in me

**Frost.Maiden has muted Naruto until 1.30pm!**

**Daddy.Shark:** AJFJLASFLJS Fjorm he made you admin during the time he came online

 **Frost.Maiden:** But even with this power

 **Frost.Maiden:** _I still cannot defeat Shaggy_

 **Baby.Shark:** Yikes Shaggy is undefeatable

 **Our.Boy:** You are only 10,000 light years to defeat Brock

 **Frost.Maiden:** That’s another problem

 **Frost.Maiden:** I main ice types

 **Daddy.Shark:** We can tell

 **Baby.Shark:** Eevee

 **Frost.Maiden:** Rare baby can’t evolve in the originals tho

 **Our.Boy:** Spheal

 **Frost.Maiden:** Not in gen 1

 **Daddy.Shark:** Lapras

 **Frost.Maiden:** Gays I’m only in the first gym

 **Our.Boy:** Then how did you get ice types before the first gym?

**Our.Boy:**

**Frost.Maiden:** Now I know what Inigo felt like

**2 users logged on!**

**Sacaen.Nomad:** Inigo ran into the studio, scaring the absolute shit out of the cleaner lady and his mother, grabbed his shoes, slipped on wet floor, did a couple of aerials and cartwheels and flips and then recovered with a pose, then we managed back to school.

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** I m one w the skies

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** There was no sprained ankle there was only acrobatics

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** I have the might of Etruria against Bern in the War of Binding

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** I wish I could disagree but after seeing what you can actually do

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** My lips shall remain sealed

 **Our.Boy:** Pics or it didn’t happen

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** well f u too roy

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** I actually have a video here.

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** I originally took it because I wanted to see how much of a disaster Inigo is in the dance studio

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** HeFlips.mp4

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** betrayed by my new best friend

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** friendship ended with both roy and sue, Lucina is my only best friend now

 **Daddy.Shark:** damn inigo

 **Baby.Shark:** I’m more frightened at how he quiet he is when he slipped and did so much tricks

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** my flight or flight instincts kicked in

 **Frost.Maiden:** I hate that there are two actually valid meanings to “flight” and they both make sense in your reply

 **Our.Boy:** No pain no gain

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** His mother didn’t even blink she’s more concerned about the scenario of Inigo dropping his shoes in water

 **Frost.Maiden:** If I’m not wrong Ylgr had to literally beg our mother to buy her pointe shoes so that she could continue dancing 

 **Frost.Maiden:** Because pointe shoes are expensive

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** ye they r so if I dropped them in water my moms gonna hav to pay about $80 for another pair

 **Baby.Shark:** Yikes

 **Daddy.Shark:** damn that’s like how much my aunt spends in a single grocery trip to last us 5 months

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** actually my pair costs a lot more because pointe shoes are usually for girls, so men wear an entirely different pair that have to be made by specific stores

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Buddy that’s not even three times of my monthly allowance

 **Our.Boy:** Now I know why your shoe case is so durable

 **Daddy.Shark:** wait inigo how much revenue does your dad’s company earn in a day to afford you a pair about 50 a year

 **Baby.Shark:** To be honest, I also want to know

 **Our.Boy:** Me too

 **Frost.Maiden:** Don’t you 2 have access to how your family business works also why do you all need to know

 **Baby.Shark:** Father is actually heavily intimidated by the Lowell Company so he didn’t want to research their revenue sales to accidentally get targeted.

 **Our.Boy:** My dad is in a business meeting I can’t ask him

 **Daddy.Shark:** we curious af 

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** k wait lemme find luci shes the one who knows business

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die** **logged off!**

 **Daddy.Shark:** im sh00k inigo looks so much like his mom

 **Daddy.Shark:** like the only quality he inherited from his father is the birthmark

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Actually that’s literally the only quality he took after his father.

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Lucina is literally their father, but female.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die logged on!**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** this is,, inigo’s name….

 **Our.Boy:** Lucina??

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** I can’t believe my brother is Inigo Montoya and our father is dead, so now he’s on a mission to kill Uncle Robin the sadistic vizier.

 **Naruto:** I’m sorry but _what_

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Princess_Bride_(film)#Plot ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Princess_Bride_\(film\)#Plot)

**Sacaen.Nomad:** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I73sP93-0xA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I73sP93-0xA)

**Frost.Maiden:** Oh yes, the Princess Bride

 **Frost.Maiden:** A classic

 **Daddy.Shark:** “Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.”

 **Baby.Shark:** I love that part.

 **Daddy.Shark:** you love the entire movie

 **Baby.Shark:** What can I say? I’m a sucker for a happy ending.

 **Naruto:** MA RHT A DUM TRUCK WIDE LOAD AHHHHHHBH

 **Frost.Maiden:** Kurt Kelly. He is the smartest guy on the football team. Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf.

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Alright to answer what I’m originally here for

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Being extremely vague here but the profit we earn _daily_ is no less than $5m

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Honestly I do not remember but if you search “Richest Ylissean Man” you will see father’s company on the first link

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Anyways Inigo finished buying his tea I’m off now bye

 **Daddy.Shark:** _I’m so fucking sorry Lucina but how much?_

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** so basically he’s a billionaire and ppl love him bc he gives out the Feel Good aura frm decades of charity

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** remember the live turtle and tortoise museum in Valla? luci n I cried when we heard about their announcement of being removed permanently to make more living space

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** so fuck capitalism ammiright?

 **Our.Boy:** Inigo you have your own carbohydrate father. No need to target Kiran for buying wyrmites.

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** interesting

 **Our.Boy:** Oh no

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** how would you know that we play dragalia lost wyrmites are the currency for that game only

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** is there something you’re not telling us, roy

 **Our.Boy:** ykw I’m not your boy anymore let go of me

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Yes he does play Dragalia Lost, Lilina got him into it.

 **Our.Boy** Betrayed,,, by my own cbf…,,.

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Friendship regained with Sue! Now Lucina and Sue are my best friends!

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Although I have to admit the soundtrack of Dragalia Lost is really catchy. I especially like the Halloween Theme.

 **Baby.Shark:** Dragalia Lost is actually a Daoko album disguised as a Gacha Waifu Game, Change My Mind.

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** ajkdshfjla SELIPH YOU PLAY TOO?????

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** WHATS ALL YALL IDs

**Shifter.Maiden logged on!**

**Shifter.Maiden:** My code is 3XXX-XXXX-XXX5 and Ranulf’s code is 6XXX-XXXX-XXX4

 **Shifter.Maiden:** Also Ranulf mains Luca like the fucking furry he is.

**Shifter.Maiden logged off!**

**Frost.Maiden:** She just did her damage and left

 **Daddy.Shark:**  OH SHIT I WAS SUPPOSED OT MEET CHERHC 20 MINUTES AAHGO F OR EXTR A TRAININIG 

**Daddy.Shark logged off!**

**Baby.Shark:** I cannot guarantee his safety this time

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Seliph is Moronsexual confirmed

 **Baby.Shark:** …I really want to say ‘no u’ so bad but,,,,,

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Asexuality ftw

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** WA IT SHIT IM SUPPOSED TO MEET CHERCHE’S CGAY SON LIE TEN MINS AHGOB

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die logged off!**

**Frost.Maiden:** Here you go Seliph

 **Frost.Maiden:** Another disaster moron to pin after

 **Baby.Shark:** No thx Im not comfortable w more than one bf

 **Frost.Maiden:** Understandable, Have a Nice Day.

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Seliph boi non poly confirmed

 **Baby.Shark:** Had it not been the laws of these lands, I would have slaughtered you.

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Weird flex but okay

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Wait if inigos dad is a billionaire then why cant he just invest in their personal point shoe maker

 **Frost.Maiden:** If I’m not wrong, the Cyrkensia Dance Company is already being funded by the Lowell Company…

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Ah ic 

**Our.Boy:** Guys break is almost over, let’s go back to class and never talk about this ever again.

 **Frost.Maiden:** Fair.

**3 users logged off!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters who have appeared so far:
> 
> Anna: Naruto  
> L'Arachel: Holy.Woman  
> Alm: Charity  
> Gray: 50.Shades  
> Takumi: Don't.Takumi.Again  
> Ranulf: Shifter.Rogue  
> Nah: Shifter.Maiden  
> Kiran: Gacha.Waifu.Collector -->  
> Grima: Wings.of.Despair -->  
> Inigo: Toe.Hurting.Sport --> You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die  
> Sue: Ponies.R.Gr8 --> Sacaen.Nomad  
> Fjorm: Elsa --> Frost.Maiden  
> Alfonse: Cockatoo --> Brother.Blue  
> Seliph: Baby.Blue --> Baby.Shark  
> Ares: My.Mystletainn --> Daddy.Shark  
> Roy: Our.Boy


	6. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character appears but only for a moment!

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light logged on!**

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** wait villagers wat happened to alm prior chapter 4

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** is there something that we didn't know that yall do???

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** aint alm an orphan???

**3 users logged on!**

**50.Shades:** fam idk if u know how long i have waited to expose the family secrets

**Charity:** Please don't...

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** Yea innes dont break the 4th wall

**Charity:** That's not what I mean, Tobin!!

**Charity:** What even is the "4th wall"?!

**50.Shades:** TO BIN U  FOOL

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** @Botanist how do i remove a message

**Botanist logged on!**

**Botanist:** You can't, the damage has already been done.

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** Shit

**Charity:** Gray explain

**50.Shade:** ok

**Charity:** Wait not about that

**Charity:** G RA Y

**Charity logged off!**

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** BRO QUICK IM GONNA GO HOLD HIM BACK

**50.Shades:** AL ERIGHT THX BRO U WILL B MISSED

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood logged off!**

**Botanist:** Do explain about Alm's "Rabid rich cousin".

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** tbh i think i know who it is but i don't wanna jump into conclusions

**50.Shades:** so alm is in the business course right

**50.Shades:** by some ungodly miracle he ended up in the same team as batshit crazy man "berkut"

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** alright that is way off who i was expecting

**Botanist:** Who were you expecting, Innes?

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** idk the green boi w lukas

**50.Shades:** boi lemme tell ya we thought so too bc forsyth always act like an older brother to alm until we all met bercooties

**50.Shades:** so berkut is r/EntitledKid and he believes that anyone who dont have mac dont deserve to sit w him not dat anyone wanna except mayb Rinea

**Botanist:** Oh, Berkut Rigel. The nephew of Rudolf Rigel, the ally of the military. What about him.

**50.Shades:** ok tbh leo not giving a shit about berkut's status is big mood

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** keep going gray i wanna kno

**50.Shades:** so yall rmbr that one library fight last month

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** bro who do u think i m i was there setting up a betting pool

**Botanist:** There was a betting pool then?

**50.Shades:** well shit dude i almost lost my good $10 then

**50.Shades:** bc berkut had my boi in a headlock i thought im about to lose it all

**Botanist:** Why was there a fight in the first place, Gray.

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** smh leo werent u there w niles they were fighting over a laptop

**50.Shades:** except that this laptop is a mac that is delivered specifically to alm

**50.Shades:** my boi wanted to sell this laptop for our chickens but bitchkut wanted it for his collection

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** collection of  **_what_ **

**50.Shades:** Rich Stuffs

**50.Shades:** but anyways there was also a letter written for him by Rigel himself

**50.Shades:** berkut saw the letter first and he went batshit crazy

**Botanist:** Did he happen to be shouting: "What the fuck kind of Archanea Era fuckery is this?!"

**50.Shades:** oh ya das he then he punched alm

**Botanist:** Alright, I think I remember now. I was there to hold Niles back from joining the fight.

**50.Shades:** idk how but somehow both rigel and alm's granpa heard about it and had a meeting w all of us villagers and now alm's heritage is a fucking meme

**Botanist:** You're implying that Alm is Rudolf Rigel's son?

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** well that is some archanea era fuckery

**Charity logged on!**

**Charity:** Y'all this is Celica, Tobin is holding Alm back, so now I'm going to fill in the details that Gray missed out because he can't possibly have 3 pairs of eyes.

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** celica out here doing the lord's work

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** spill all that tea sis

**Charity:** Alm won purely because of his years of goat herding experience, he literally pulled a suplex on Anna after all.

**Charity:** So while Gray, Tobin, Faye, and Kliff were each betting $10 on Alm during the fight, Lukas and Python ran to the Library because Lukas's Motherly Sense tingled and Python just wanted to be there to watch the fight go down.

**Charity:** Lukas saw that the fighters involved were Alm and Berkut, so he pulled me aside and called Rigel himself.

**Botanist:** Why does he have Rigel's private number?

**Charity:** His father is Rigel's bodygoard. Alm's "grandfather" found that this is the "perfect" time to reveal Alm's Backstory.

**Charity:** I was there.

**Charity:** Bitchkut too.

**Charity:** And Rinea.

**Charity:** The RGB Boys were there just in case Bitchkut lash out.

**50.Shades:** he did so jskdbvksadvjksfanvjsanjgna

**50.Shades logged off!**

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** gray nooo

**Charity:** So long story short, we all found out that Alm is actually rich and all us villagers planned that once Alm inherits the company, he is to continue the business to develop our village.

**Charity:**  We also found out that because Alm is the illegitimate child, he gets the inheritance and Bercooties don't, so Bercooties tries to attack Alm at any given moment.  


**Charity:** Back in chapter 4, what Bitchkut did was that he would find PETA videos about how fried chickens were made, then he would paste the links in the shared Google Docs because both of them are in the same team.  


**Charity:** ****So they both started throwing hands and in a moment of absolute anger Alm lost his composure, so he lost his focus. Berkut then knocked him out.

**Botanist:** That was... uncalled for of Berkut... I hope he is suspended for these sort of actions.  


**Botanist:** But also, how did you know all these in details?  


**Charity:** Lukas and his Mother Instincts kicked in, he barged into their classroom to hold Berkut back.  


**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** what the fuck happened to gray celica where are u to escape alm's wrath

**Charity:** The moment Gray logged off I ran to the only Alm Safe area I know

**Charity:** So this entire time I have been hiding in the Girls' Restroom, Alm can't possibly get Faye when she is in the other side of the school.

**Charity:** A simple spell but it's quite unbreakable.

**Charity:** Ok I'm going to go return Alm's phone now, wish me luck.

**Charity logged off!**

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** celica exposing the rigels is now my favourite moment

**Botanist:** I just want to know how Celica got Alm's phone though...

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** idk

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** but n e ways now that youre here leo

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** wat happened to my boi owain :( i miss him

**Botanist:** Last week, on the way to school, Niles took Owain's phone, turned off the silent mode and put it on full volume. In the middle of his Arts History module, Niles called his phone. You could hear bass boosted A Cruel Angel's Thesis 3 classrooms down.

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** D:

**Botanist:** His module professor is Miss Nyx.

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** D'':

**Shifter.Maiden logged on!**

**Shifter.Maiden:** Lmao what's the deal with Miss Nyx

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** if youre caught using ur phone w/o permission as long as she is in the room she will confiscate ur phone for 4 weeks

**Shifter.Maiden:** Ain't that a whole month

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** _ D'''''': _

**Botanist:** You're awfully chatty today, Nah.

**Shifter.Maiden:** Niles isn't the person I asked for but he is the person I wanted for this situation

**Botanist:** Please don't encourage him anymore, Nah.

**Botanist:** He almost got my phone confiscated too.

**Shifter.Maiden:** Oh shit it ain't my fault Niles is like this 

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** I look up in the sky, tears rolling down my cheek as I closed my eyes.

**Shifter.Maiden:** What the fuck Innes

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** "It's over..." I gasped. "We can't possibly defeat the Demon King without you after all, Dark Lord."

**Botanist:** Actually he is not the Demon King. The Demon King is Ganondorf, who is nothing like the one you are talking about. At best, he is the Usurper King, Zant, because he was influenced by a "god" to commit un-good deeds.

**Botanist:** At best, the Demon King is actually Surtr Cinders, the father of Laegjarn and Laevatein Cinders.

**Shifter.Maiden:** Damn Leo busting out his LOZ knowledge

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** wait wdym by "influenced by a 'god'"

**Botanist:** @You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die Note taking.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die logged on!**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** deeds pls i hav been wanting him out since he got mad at me for having pierced ears

**Botanist:** During his younger years, he is always in the second place compared to Sumeragi Shirasagi. One time he tried to hire an assassin to get rid of Shirasagi but the assassin turned out to be Saizo the Fourth, who ended up reporting the situation to Shirasagi. From there, rumours of Shirasagi's assassination attempt broke out and Zant was widely hated by his entire school.

**Botanist:** So he got involved in a cult to regain his reputation. It worked for a few years until the end of his career as a Prosecutor Lawyer, purely because most of his supporters are straight, white, Baby Boomers, Republicans.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** ooh but yall and shirasagi still freidsn??

**Botanist:** How did you butcher "friends" like that?

**Don't.Takumi.Again logged on!**

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** im here and im ready to say #notallNohrians but theyre all still little bitches except for sweet little elise, camilla, and leo who is an easy victim of late night memeing, and xander who makes my brother so fucking happy all the damn time

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** honestly our dad was itching to find a reason to rid of the slug completely off his life so i need more evidence leo

**Shifter.Maiden:** Turn his own module against himself here we go

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** tell me which court yall gonna b in i wanna watch

**Botanist:** I have looked through all the evidences we have. Unfortunately, they are all not enough to prove him guilty. Also because some judges are bias because they all supported him.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Well, fuck.

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** that aint what phoenix wright would do 

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** tbh phoenix wright literally corss examined a parrot and won the case, dat is literally what phoenix wright wouldnt do

**Botanist:** Objection.

**Shifter.Maiden:** fwjabfjbwakjqfjkew

**Botanist:** Phoenix Wright had help from the spirit of his dead mentor, through the Spirit Medium(s) who accompanied him in the trials after the death of his mentor, Mia Fey.

**Botanist:** I, on the other hand, do not have a dead mentor to transfer information from the spirit world to me. Even if I were to cross examine a parrot, chances are that the odds would be against me. 

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** Objection.

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** i cant blieve both takumi n leo r weebs

**Shifter.Maiden:** no u

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** jkbrgjwbuogfbwk

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** It all depends on the possibility of the logic and your thinking ability, Krakenburg. If you recall, we all are taking the module named Critical Thinking and Problem Solving, taught by none other than the offender himself. If you were to be able to implement these skills we learned from this module, you would be able to prove that this motherfucker is nothing but guilty.

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** wait who will b phoenix and who will be edgy boi

**Shifter.Maiden:** Weeb

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light;** up shut fuck your

**Botanist:** The Prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** The Defense is ready, Your Honor.

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** I have finally found a new purpose in life. I get to say "order" like That Dude, Jay from the Kubz Scouts. 

**Shifter.Maiden:** Where is this conversation going

**Shifter.Maiden:** I came online because Owain got his phone confiscated, not for some weird ass weeb shit

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** It's alright, Nah

**Shifter.Maiden:** No it's not you of all people are using capital letters

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** Wait @You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die where did you go, sing Inevitable with me

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** i was typing out a thread abt the tea on twitter

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** but i wanna sing show stopping number...

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** tbh me too show stopping number

**Shifter.Maiden:** Oh gods what is this yall talking about

**Botanist:** You are weak, Nah. And I believe you deserve to exist in a Dysentery World, so You Gotta Go.

**Shifter.Maiden:** Leo?????

**Shifter.Maiden:** Dysentery??? You're cursing me with bloody stool???

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** oh nah u uncultured little gremlin

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** you cant really stop us 

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** After all...

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** It's

**Botanist:** A

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Show stoppin' number

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** A real show stopper

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** A show stoppin' number, come on

**Botanist:** Something to shock'em

**Breath.of.Ruin logged on!**

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Shut the fuck up

**Breath.of.Ruin:** All of you

**Breath.of.Ruin:** The first break just ended and you little shits wanna sing lullabies

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Get of all your damn phones I have dirt on the 4 of you

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** To bring them a-crawling

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Inigo just because you're a disaster musical gay doesnt mean that you have the fucking privilege to get fucked by gerome in the restroom cubicle 4 every fucking friday

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** SHIT HIOW OD U KNOW

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** oh shit what the fuck 

**Breath.of.Ruin:** You aren't as quiet as you think you fucking were

**Botanist:** I knew that...

**Botanist:** But I didn't need to read that...

**Shifter.Maiden:** Hecc Sir Erk is finally here

**Shifter.Maiden:** See yall weebs

**Shifter.Maiden logged off!**

**Breath.of.Ruin:** I said I have dirt on the 4 of you 

**4 users logged off!**

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Good choice

**Wings.of.Despair logged off!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna: Naruto  
> L'Arachel: Holy.Woman  
> Alm: Charity  
> Gray: 50.Shades  
> Tobin: One.Kingdom.Brotherhood  
> Takumi: Don't.Takumi.Again  
> Ranulf: Shifter.Rogue  
> Nah: Shifter.Maiden  
> Kiran: Gacha.Waifu.Collector  
> Grima: Wings.of.Despair --> Breath.of.Ruin  
> Inigo: You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die  
> Sue: Sacaen.Nomad  
> Fjorm: Frost.Maiden  
> Alfonse: Brother.Blue  
> Seliph: Baby.Shark  
> Ares: Daddy.Shark  
> Roy: Our.Boy  
> Innes: Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light


	7. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran needs sticky notes

**Wyrmite.Farmer logged on!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Does anyone have sticky notes?

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Enough to cover the face of a 30 single and entitled hobo 

**3 users logged on!**

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** I can confirm that it is indeed Gangrel that had fallen asleep trying to wait for everyone to come back to class and all 23 of us r in dire need of sticky pads.

**Left.Us.Hanging:** I have about 3 unopened Post-Its, I’m going over.

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** i cant believe we all are gonna piss Gangrel off and Im not even there

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** I wanna b there but I cant pull the xcuse of going to the restroom again

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Again

**Left.Us.Hanging:** What did you do, Takumi

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** drank 3 bowls of canned soup in the restroom with hinata in the span of 10 minutes and oboro was outside recording us doing so

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Takumi, what in the fuck?

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** my defense will b that oboro promised to cuddle with me at any given opportunities for an entire month

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Understandable, Have a Nice Day

**Left.Us.Hanging:** I’m here and this is amazing.

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Metamorphosis .png

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Tbh the only time he has ever been beautiful.

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** While we’re at it…

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Uhm

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Kiran I think I’ll let you see it for yourself.

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** OK WHAT THE DUCL MY EYES

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Im running to the restroom rn its so fucking gross

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** what is it what happened

**Left.Us.Hanging:** OK I KNEW IT EXISTS BUT I DIDNNT NEE DT O SEE IT

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** OH GODS IS IT HIS PRON COLLECTION

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** THE KINKIEST SHIT LEMME TELL U

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** P L EA SE DON’T 

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** fine

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** im sending hinata there he’s coming

**Left.Us.Hanging:** N O

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** it’s fine

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** this won’t be the worst thing we’ve heard about

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Then what’s the worst thing you’ve heard

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** every Friday at the Engineer building on the 10th floor restroom there will always b some bouncing party me n hinata just so happened to walk past it once

**Left.Us.Hanging:** At this point I’m just glad my brain isn’t smart enough to imagine images so I can’t see what that looks like

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** H

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Why were you two doing there.

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** does wanting to piss Yukimura-san counts

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Understandable, Have a Nice Day.

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Anyway I gotta go back to class now, it’s been 10 minutes.

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Run boi

**Left.Us.Hanging logged off!**

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Hinata is here do I give it to him.

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** please do

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** alright he just sent me an image of the cover page and one of the lines on the cover page is literally not wat I expected it to be

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** It has been 2 years we want him out

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** alright im gonna find inigo later

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** someone send me a pic of Gangrel rn

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Metamorph.png

**Don’t.Takumi.Again:** perfect

**Don’t.Takumi.Again logged off!**

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** I just puked out my breakfast.

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** But what does Inigo have to do with this.

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Inigo is an Instagram Celebrity bc he posts glimpses of his performances for those who are unable to attend

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** People who do this are "gods" because theater performances do not usually rerun, and if they do the seat tickets cost more than a whole stock of chickens

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** He has like the entire school population as his followers.

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** L45L0W IS INIGO???

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Oh didn’t you hear?

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** My skin is clear, my crops are watered, I finally got the bow I wanted for my birthday, My grades are up. My chickens are well fed and are laying enough eggs to repopulate Plegia’s chicken industry.

**Yee.Archer.haw:** Inigo is fucking L45L0W BUT I DIDNT KNOW BC L45L0W IS A MAJESTIC MOTHERFUCKER AND INIGO HERE IS A SHITPOSTING MEMELORD????

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Honey he has been rocking that cotton candy hair for years wdym

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Brb imma puke more

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Actually hurry the fuck up he’s gonna wake up

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Nvm Chad knocked him out real quick

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** I gave him my concealer to cover the mark but he’s using a sticky note to spread it

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Thank

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Give him my love

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Will do.

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** SQUAK

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Alright I aint got anything else to let loose im coming back

**2 users logged off!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna: Naruto  
> L'Arachel: Holy.Woman  
> Alm: Charity  
> Gray: 50.Shades  
> Tobin: One.Kingdom.Brotherhood  
> Faye: Yee.Archer.Haw  
> Kliff: Left.Us.Hanging  
> Takumi: Don't.Takumi.Again  
> Ranulf: Shifter.Rogue  
> Nah: Shifter.Maiden  
> Kiran: Wyrmite.Farmer  
> Grima: Breath.of.Ruin  
> Inigo: You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die  
> Sue: Sacaen.Nomad  
> Fjorm: Frost.Maiden  
> Alfonse: Brother.Blue  
> Seliph: Baby.Shark  
> Ares: Daddy.Shark  
> Roy: Our.Boy  
> Innes: Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light


	8. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this past week was actually the Exam Week.
> 
> the Mid Semester Exams
> 
> it has only been the first semester
> 
> i'm really stressed out with the expectations my professors had on me
> 
> and so are these characters
> 
> also a new character appears very briefly but is mentioned for like a couple of minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna: Naruto  
> L'Arachel: Holy.Woman  
> Alm: Charity  
> Gray: 50.Shades  
> Tobin: One.Kingdom.Brotherhood  
> Faye: Yee.Archer.Haw  
> Kliff: Left.Us.Hanging  
> Takumi: Don't.Takumi.Again  
> Ranulf: Shifter.Rogue  
> Nah: Shifter.Maiden  
> Kiran: Wyrmite.Farmer  
> Grima: Breath.of.Ruin  
> Inigo: You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die  
> Sue: Sacaen.Nomad  
> Fjorm: Frost.Maiden  
> Alfonse: Brother.Blue  
> Seliph: Baby.Shark  
> Ares: Daddy.Shark  
> Roy: Our.Boy  
> Innes: Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light

**Shifter.Rogue logged on!**

**Shifter.Rogue:** How did yall do for the past week

 **Shfiter.Rogue:** I think I cried because they mentioned Harambe on the first day

**2 users logged on!**

**Our.Boy:** Honestly I mentally broke down the moment I saw the photograph

 **Naruto:** If y'all think that exam makes you cry, wait till you hear the programming exam that shit will actually make you cry

 **Shifter.Rogue:** I aint in your course tho

 **Our.Boy:** I am and Anna pls let me rest a day I have seen the absolute worst

 **Naruto:** The teachers already aint letting us rest with a whole week of exams, so you might as well put up with me

 **Shifter.Rogue:** No,,,,,pls weve hade enoguhqe

 **Our.Boy:** What's happening there Ranulf????

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Ayyyy royyyy

 **Shifter.Rogue:** It's ya local garbage

 **Shifter.Rogue:** uh

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Skinny Penis

 **Naruto:** Naesala that's u aint it

 **Naruto:** Give us back our local furry pls

 **Shifter.Rogue:** I cant do that kinda shit

 **Shifter.Rogue:** You still didnt rate Rat yet

 **Shifter.Rogue:** It's either 10/10 or 10 outta 10 Anna

 **Shifter.Rogue:** He's a good crow

 **Our.Boy:** You

 **Our.Boy:** You named your crow Rat

 **Naruto:** Buddy your fucking crow tried to peck my eyes out the first time I saw him

 **Naruto:** The blinds were open today and you trained him to get answer from me didn't you

 **Naruto:** Dude we're in like different courses, the only module I had with you is Communication, and today is a fucking Business module paper

 **Our.Boy:** How did you know that was Naesala's crow

 **Naruto:** He has a ring on his foot

 **Naruto:** A fucking gold ring

 **Naruto:** That shit can sell for $900 and this bitch put it on his fucking crow

 **Shifter.Rogue:** >:o

 **Shifter.Rogue:** The **_AUDACITY_ **

**Shifter.Rogue:** Rat deserves the whole world, I've had him since I found his egg in my backyard

 **Our.Boy:** Wait Naesala may I have a picture of your crow just dm not in this group chat

 **Our.Boy:** Grima somehow has dirt on all of us and he didn't hesitate since chapter 7 I don't want to risk it

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Yeah sure buddy hang on.

 **Naruto:** MY BOY WAIT NO

 **Our.Boy:** I said **_a_ ** picture of Rat, not an entire documentary

 **Naruto:** Smh Roy I tried to warn u

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Ain't he beautiful

 **Our.Boy:** How old were you when you found Rat

 **Shifter.Rogue:** 14

 **Naruto:** He had Rat for 5 years like a fucking hobo no better than that decomposing horny ox

 **Our.Boy:** Naesala are you sure you know your crows

 **Shifter.Rogue:** My boy you're looking at a man studying bird science in school what made you think I don't know my crows

 **Our.Boy:** Well

 **Our.Boy:** Rat doesn't look like a crow

 **Our.Boy:** At best Rat looks like a raven

 **Shifter.Rogue:**.

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Bullshit

 **Our.Boy:** Rat's beak is a lot larger than an average crow

 **Our.Boy:** From the picture you sent me about Rat flying, Rat's tail appears wedge-shaped unlike the fan shape of a crow

 **Our.Boy:** Also I asked for 1 picture, but you sent me a video instead

 **Our.Boy:** So from the video, the Rat doesn't sound like he's cawing.

 **Naruto:** Oof

 **Shifter.Rogue:**...

 **Naruto:** I can't believe Roy is just crushing Naesala like this

 **Our.Boy:** Naesala

 **Our.Boy:** You're failing your course aren't you

 **Shifter.Rogue:**..

 **Naruto:** Trash man?

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Why did Naesala just hand me back my phone and walked away looking depressed

 **Naruto:** Ayy furry man go back read this entire chat

 **Our.Boy:** :o

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Oh man

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Naesala got ripped apart and eaten alive

 **Naruto:** Roy looks like a cinnamon roll but can kill you

 **Shifter.Rogue:** The apex predator

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Roy's hair isn't naturally that red, it's the blood of those people he had dirt on

 **Naruto:** I would like to believe that this is how Grima have dirt of every single student in the school.

**Wyrmite.Farmer logged on!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Spoiler alert: It's actually not

 **Naruto:** What

**Our.Boy:**

****

**Shifter.Rogue:** Then how

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Actually I can't tell you

 **Our.Boy:** Or he'll stop cuddling you to sleep at night?

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** No actually but nice try

 **Our.Boy:** Well damn

 **Naruto:** >:O

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Kiran what do you know about Grima that we all don't

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Please give us a hint

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** He's the Resident Cryptid

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** A lot more cryptic than Valter

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** That's all the hint I can give you

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Anyways Anna is right the programming exam made me cry

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** It's just too damn difficult

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Proof

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** print("Fuck you Ranulf")

 **Our.Boy:**  

****

**Shifter.Rogue:** You're right I don't understand a single thing written

 **Naruto:** That's where you're fucking wrong Ranulf

 **Naruto:** The programme Kiran wrote is nothing compared to the exam I was ready to drop the absolute fuck out of the course and work as a stripper

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Same I might as well just work as Grima's personal maid

 **Our.Boy:** I want to say "same" but I don't like my mother's Disappointed Look so I'm gonna continue to work

 **Naruto:** Weak

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Ain't his mother Miss Ninian, the Arts Teacher of Valhalla Academy?

 **Naruto:** Woke

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** She's a nice lady

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** I once walked past the school and she just happened to be leaving the school, she saw me and smiled.

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** I have never felt more energised at 6.30pm

 **Our.Boy:** Oh yeah that's the kind of aura she gives off

 **Our.Boy:** The same Feels Good aura that Chrom Lowell gives off but she's more experienced with children

 **Shifter.Rogue:** OP how sure are you

 **Our.Boy:** Here is my beloved mother on the day of her marriage

**Our.Boy:**

****

**Shifter.Rogue:** OP you r right she does give off a Feels Good aura

 **Naruto:** My skin is clear, my grades are up, my bank account is full, my mother's depression is gone, everything is going great in life

 **Naruto:** Roy your mom looks so fucking cute

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Roy why do you have a picture of your mother from her wedding day ain't that like 20 years ago

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** My boy what brand camera was used back then how is it in such high quality.

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Kiran asking the realest question.

 **Our.Boy:** Wait

 **Naruto:** My boy how much is the camera used if this pic is preserved for like 20yrs

 **Our.Boy:** How did you know it has been 20 years

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Answer the god damn question

 **Our.Boy:** I will only if you tell me how you know this pic was taken 20 years ago you weren't even born yet.

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Roy, the boquet your mother held.

 **Shifter.Rogue:** The flower species went extinct about 15 years ago.

 **Shifter.Rogue:** So if your mother is just casually holding them in a whole bunch, it just means that it was during the era when they thrived.

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Which was 20 years ago.

 **Naruto:** Leo is that u Ranulf can't be typing so formally

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Yes, I am Leo.

**Botanist logged on!**

**Botanist:** So that was probably how Kiran figured out that this picture was taken 20 years ago.

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Actually I didnt even think about it Grima just took 1 look at my phone and he was like "Didnt that flower go exist 20 years ago"

 **Naruto:** Bandwagon Bias

 **Shifter.Rogue:** no,,,,plsss,, i f i see any more about hta t cours eimma cry

 **Botanist:** If you were to take into consideration that Grima is Kiran's "Sugar Daddy", it would be both Bandwagon and Authority Bias

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Gdi Leo

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** I didn't sit with you on our first day of high school for u to do dis to me

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Yall missing out the best part

 **Shifter.Rogue:** His outfit is your good olde white shirt and brown shorts he came into school ready to do it to all of us

 **Shifter.Rogue:** I looked up from my phone just now to look at tibarn but this motherfucker is just standing at the other side of the food court with that god damned pose

 **Botanist:** You Know I Had To Do It To Em

 **Naruto:** IM UFKVCINGF SOBBING A

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Camilla and Elise let him do this

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Xander put his faith and trust into this man

 **Our.Boy:** Where is this conversation going

 **Our.Boy:** All Ranulf just wanted to do was to talk about the exam week

**Frost.Maiden logged on!**

**Frost.Maiden:** Little did you all know, the communication exam is the one that screwed us all up.

 **Naruto:** AAJdjshaljfa Fjrom

 **Frost.Maiden:** What in the Helheim does Timothy want to do with a fricking raw turkey in the Agora Halls

 **Frost.Maiden:** And why did he even want to bring this up to Jennifer through an email

 **Shifter.Rogue:** "We need to know by 14 August thanks" dsjafldasklfds bitch that's  _Pizza Day_

 **Naruto:** Just say "fuck" Fjorm no one will judge you

 **Frost.Maiden:** Oh yes there will be

 **Frost.Maiden:** Ylgr uses my phone everyday the moment I come home

 **Frost.Maiden:** And you guys like blowing up in the chat

 **Frost.Maiden:** If Ylgr ever curses before she enters college, Hrid and Gunnthra are both coming after me

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Oh shit I'm sorry Fjorm I still need you to remind us homework

 **Botanist:** I'm on it.

 **Botanist banned** **ALL** **curse words... be creative!**

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** The graduated seniors created this chatting app just to forbid Grima from cursing

 **Naruto:** Grimey boi needs to curse to stay alive, Change My Mind.

 **Our.Boy:** Wait Ranulf is Naesala okay

 **Frost.Maiden:** What happened to Naesala

 **Botanist:** Backread this chat, Fjorm. You will understand.

 **Frost.Maiden:** Roy is just ripping people apart

 **Frost.Maiden:** First Inigo, now Naesala

 **Frost.Maiden:** What have we done to deserve this boy he's so good.

 **Naruto:** Fjorm what kinda grudge do u hav against these 2 ppl

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Roy he's just sitting in the South Food Court staring at the table

 **Shfiter.Rogue:** He hasn't moved since he sat down

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Naesala staring at the table.png

 **Our.Boy:** Uh oh

 **Naruto:** Aftermath of losing a battle

 **Botanist:** I have been in the South Food Court since the last paper ended and I can confirm that Naesala has been like this since he walked in.

 **Naruto:** Well that explains how you got Ranulfs phone just now

 **Our.Boy:** I broke him didnt I

 **Our.Boy:** Wow naesala has a boring reaction, inigo is a lot more fun to embarrass

 **Naruto:** _IM SORRY MY BOY WHAT_

 **Frost.Maiden:** :o

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Use the surprised pikachu image fjorm, it's safer and makes more sense

 **Frost.Maiden:** I'd rather not have Ylgr question the memes on my phone

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Okay

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Alright he's finally moving Leanne got him some food

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Nvm he's just chewing Leanne still gotta hand feed him

 **Naruto:** Ok damn get me a lover like this

 **Botanist:** They're lovers?

 **Naruto:** Oh didn't you hear?

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Leo you mean niles didnt tell you about the Pecking Order of Avians?

 **Frost.Maiden:** Why is there a title for this fight? And why have I not heard of this fight until today.

 **Botanist:**...

 **Botanist:** He and Owain were involved, weren't they?

 **Naruto:** Well Niles was watching the fight go down

 **Naruto:** Owain named the fight

 **Botanist:** Well I can tell Owain named the fight. But I'm more unsettled about how Niles decided not to participate in the fight at all.

 **Shifter.Rogue:** So basically this fight went down bc Reyson is real protective about Leanne

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Since Leanne is a Pure Bean n shes still recovering frm her illness last week

 **Shifter.Rogue:** And Reyson h8s Naesala real bad since middle school idk y tho

 **Shifter.Rogue:** So one day on the Lawn he proposed to Leanne (to b his gf)

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Local trash wins the fight if Leanne agrees so Reyson threw hands

 **Shifter.Rogue:** But twink birb boy lost anyway bc Leanne decided to bcome Naesala's birb gf anyways

 **Botanist:** And when was this?

 **Shifter.Rogue:** About a couple weeks before the exams

 **Frost.Maiden:** This happened way before exams

 **Naruto:** It's what stress does to u

 **Our.Boy:** Honestly I'd kill someone for a piece of hint of the communication paper

 **Naruto:** My boy you've already killed Inigo and Naesala please don't take anymore lives

 **Our.Boy:** Inigo is still alive tho I'm not done with him

 **Botanist:** Inigo is here in the South Food Court, looking for Owain.

 **Our.Boy:** I'm not scared of him.

 **Botanist:** Lucina is here too.

 **Our.Boy:** i'm now scared of him.

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Wait Leo r the Troublemakers with u

 **Botanist:** Owain is. But Niles isn't. Why?

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** A fight but Niles is posing for the camera while the fight goes on.png.

 **Botanist:** Oh my freaking god.

**Botanist logged off!**

**Frost.Maiden:** He logged off so fast.

 **Our.Boy:** Tbh i have an idea on what's going on btwn Niles and Leo but I need more evidences.

 **Naruto:** our boy plsss,,,

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Why are yall still stressed the week is over

 **Frost.Maiden:** Today is Friday

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Yes

 **Frost.Maiden:** There are weekends

 **Wrymite.Farmer:** I am aware

 **Frost.Maiden:** But the moment Monday starts, it's a new school term

 **Frost.Maiden:** Our break was before the exams.

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** What in the frick frack snick snack

 **Naruto:** We have more classes after the exams Kiran.

 **Naruto:** We're both in the same course

 **Naruto:** So I'm actually going to be seeing your next monday for business.

**Wyrmite.Farmer:**

****

**Shifter.Rogue:** Lords aint that fat boi a big mood

 **Our.Boy:** Kiran what's the situation there

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Do yall want the honest truth

 **Frost.Maiden:** What is the situation at the Lawn pls

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Berkut and Alm

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Oh shoot who's winning

 **Frost.Maiden:** Kiran if you know what's good for you

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Honestly Im too short I cant see anything

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** All I saw was Niles from the corner of my eye and I absolutely had to get Leo here

 **Frost.Maiden:** You did the right thing.

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Ok nvm Grima came back with snaccs bye guys

 **Frost.Maiden:** _KIRAN_

**Wyrmite.Farmer logged off!**

**Our.Boy:** Wait Kiran whats the fight about this time

 **Our.Boy:** :(

 **Frost.Maiden:** The audacity of this person for not heeding my warning

 **Frost.Maiden:** Hrid is here though, goodbye my boy

 **Our.Boy:** :( bye

**Frost.Maiden logged off!**

**Naruto:** Roy my boy pls dun cry

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Where are you my boy

 **Naruto:** My boy where are you I'm with Ranulf

 **Our.Boy:** In the North Library I just left

 **Naruto:** Alright stay at the entrance

 **Our.Boy:**?

 **Naruto:** Hungry me went to South Food Court and Tibarn just pushed me a shopping cart

 **Shifter.Rogue:** We're gonna get u to the Lawn to watch the fight go down

**Our.Boy: :D**

**3 users logged off!**


	9. is it possible to ban memes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henriette banned Sharena from memeing.
> 
> That's how it all started.

**3 users logged on!**

**Brother.Blue:** Mom banned Sharena from making fun of my hair anymore because she adopted a whole cockatoo home to spite me. I ended up setting the bird free.

**Brother.Blue:** Sharena has not stopped pouting about it since then. 

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** oof

**Cousin.Shark:** your mom have banned sharena 

**Cousin.Shark:** but does it apply only at home

**Brother.Blue:** …

**Brother.Blue logged off!**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** ajkkvdnasjknvlks leif 

**Cousin.Shark:** oof

**Brother.Blue logged on!**

**Brother.Blue:** I asked my mother about it and then she shouted “Do not spite your brother in school! I’ll get Anna to keep me updated!” and I can hear Sharena pouting from the kitchen.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** fjlai cant believe sharena has been banned from memeing 

**Cousin.Shark:** can we get an f for our fallen sister

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** f

**Brother.Blue:** F

**Naruto logged on!**

**Naruto:** F

**Naruto:**  Anna just received a message from your mom my brother blue, I got u

**Naruto:** Wait Alfonse spite her in revenge

**Naruto:** Send her bird memes

**Brother.Blue:** Inigo.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** gimme a moment to find the dankest bird memes out there and imma slide into ur dms

**Brother.Blue:** Good.

**Cousin.Shark:** klkasnfljsdsdvjj I wanna see Alfonse meme so bad

**Brother.Blue:** Please send me as many bird memes you can find.

**Brother.Blue:** I need to hit the 500 mark.

**Cousin.Shark:** dsnjksdnjasos sharena sends you so many memes until now??

**Naruto:** No.

**Naruto:** A month.

**Brother.Blue:** I have to reset my phone every month just because of this.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** smh Alfonse y did u get ios products they b stealing ur money

**Brother.Blue:** Because that was the brand of my first mobile phone and I’m much more used to it than android phones????

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** ok but u gotta replace ur phone like every single time u drop the phone tho

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** I drop mine like everyday and it still rocks the nokia call

**Cousin.Shark:** I almost had a whiplash bc I thought u still use nokia but then I rmbr that ive seen ur phone before

**Cousin.Shark:** glittery af is this where all ur daddy’s money went

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** well

**Naruto:** YOUR DAD IS A DARN BILLIONAIRE AND YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO DECORATE YOUR PHONE IN A CHEAP AF $5 GLITTER PHONE CASE

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** I was on a fRICKING budget that day okay and im the kind who will literally recycle straws to save the turtles

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** I know how to spend my money carefully from my experiences with pointe shoes

**Naruto:** I N I G O

**Brother.Blue:** Inigo I need 289 more bird memes.

**Brother.Blue:** Actually, you know what?

**Brother.Blue:** @Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light @50.Shades @Shifter.Rogue

**3 users logged on!**

**Brother.Blue:** I suppose you’re all wondering why I’ve gathered you here today.

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** sadhflkdsjalkfds no need to I back read

**50.Shades:** my bro Alfonse memeing this is such a good day

**Shifter.Rogue:** Alfonse I sent you like 180 bird memes I got from Naesala and Tibarn enjoy

**Shifter.Rogue logged off!**

**Brother.Blue:** 109 more.

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** I found like 72 memes in my folder I’m sending them all now

**50.Shades:** ive sent the remaining 37 memes in chicken memes Brother Blue you’re welcome

**2 users logged off!**

**Brother.Blue:** Thanks, everyone.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** wait wat will happen to sharena now

**Brother.Blue:** Mother only banned Sharena from sending memes.

**Brother.Blue:** But she didn’t say anything about me sending Sharena memes.

**Cousin.Shark:** @You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die look wat u did u created a monster

**Naruto:** No Inigo made his grandfather Marth Lowell proud.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** you know and respecc my grandfather Marth

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** u hav my respecc too Anna(s)

**Naruto:** Thank

**Brother.Blue:** Retribution .mp3

**Cousin.Shark:** jdshasjbjvksbjkvbdsjkbvjks

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** ALFONSE IM

**Naruto:** Holy shit u recorded Sharena’s screaming

**Cousin.Shark:** jflnajkvnawrjlgfnlesrkjgl

**Brother.Blue:** 😊

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** THI SIS SUCH A GRE AT DYA IM 

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** MOM LOOKS SO WORRIED ABT ME EHOLNKMF VBSJK

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** I HAD OT PLAY THIS IM T EH MIDDLE OF REHEARSL  I FGOR GTIO MY PHOINE IS FULLL VOLUME AND ASZUAR IS LOSING HE RUFDCK ING COMPOSURBE

**Cousin.Shark:** tbh if I were azura I would lose my composure too when u play the audio without context

**Naruto:** How did you immediately think that was good lady Azura

**Brother.Blue:** Guys she’s still screaming

**Naruto:** Quick delete all messages and memes on your phone.

**Naruto:** Destroy all evidences.

**Brother.Blue:** Okay. 

**Brother.Blue logged off!**

**Cousin.Shark:** they all did their damage and left no mercy 

**Naruto:** An F for our fallen sister

**Cousin.Shark:** f

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** f

**Cousin.Shark:** but im a lot more concerned about why naesala and tibarn would send ranulf so many bird memes

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** those 2 r butch bird owners

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** tibarn brought his gods darned hawk to school once to screw with garon???

**Naruto:** Oh Naesala showed me his pet raven “Rat” and it tried to peck my eyes out

**Cousin.Shark:** naesala named his raven what

**Naruto:** Ikr I almost had a whiplash when he told me that

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** wait if ranulf is friends with naesala and tibarn that means he friends with leanne and reyson

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** wouldn't ranulf hav mentioned the siblings regarding bird memes

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** like their family owns a huge bird sanctuary with a crap ton of herons or some big white birbs

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** don’t Leanne usually send wholesome bird memes to ranulf

**Cousin.Shark:** y do u know all that

**Naruto:** How did u assume that Leanne is the one sending the memes

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** you mean you don’t pass by the bird sanctuary to get back home

**Cousin.Shark:** no I pass by the park because my mom always drive me to school and back??? she doesn't trust me to walk to school alone???

**Naruto:** Answer my fricking question Inigo

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** I once found an injured pigeon and took it to the sanctuary and Leanne gave me her number to update me about the pigeon

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** the first thing she did to make sure I got the right number was to send me like 10 Wholesome Bird Memes

**Naruto:** That

**Naruto:** Actually makes so much fricking sense

**Cousin.Shark:** no cursing in this motherfricking chat

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** hey leif @Cousin.Shark

**Cousin.Shark:** ?

**Naruto:** Oh no

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** bih

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die logged off!**

**Cousin.Shark:** @You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die Had it not been the laws of these lands I would have slaughtered you.

**Naruto:** This is great so far why is no one else online to witness this moment

**Cousin.Shark:** I’d rather not

**Frost.Maiden logged on!**

**Frost.Maiden:** I saw everything

**Cousin.Shark:** GOD DAMMIT

**Cousin.Shark logged off!**

**Naruto:** Fjrom

**Frost.Maiden:** I’ve been lurking.

**Frost.Maiden:** Because Ylgr was about to play some games on my phone and both of us just started watching my message notifications going crazy. 

**Naruto:** This is great so far why no one else online to witness this moment

**Frost.Maiden:** But other than that, it’s mostly because we have a test tomorrow morning and it’s about Evidences and Arguments

**Naruto:** IM SORRY THERE WAS A WHAT

**Frost.Maiden logged off!**

**Naruto:** FJORM

**Naruto logged off!**


	10. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the release of a new fire emblem game, new students would be transferred to the class (school actually)

**Botanist logged on!**

**Botanist added 2 users into Critical THelheim!**

**Botanist:** @All The deed is done.

**23 users logged on!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Im always shooketh by the notification tone

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** i jumped off the prop to get my phone so quikc my leg hurt

**Claude.Von.R:** gods inigo dat u

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** whhat gave i taway

**Frost.Maiden:** I was at the studio to pick my sister up and I saw you twist your ankle against the floor when you landed sit the f back down

**Dorothea.A:** jabfakjbfka Tha t was inigo??

**Claude.Von.R:** Princess Bride is a classic my d00ds

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** it's cus he b on dat phone

**Shifter.Maiden:** It's really bc he's on that phone that he got injured

**Dorothea.A:** All I heard was a gods darned thud and a scream

**Dorothea.A:** I thought it was one of the children

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** stfu nah u aint even here

**Shifter.Maiden:** On your left

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** bchdabfjwkqa

**Shifter.Maiden:** It's good olde wedding anniversary and moms here to get dressed by auntie

**Charity:** @Claude.Von.R @Dorothea.A This is Alm.  @One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood is Tobin, @50.Shades is Gray, @Left.Us.Hanging is Kliff, @Yee.Archer.Haw is Faye

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** We can't be online as much as the others (Inigo) because we need to study to continue staying with a scholarship

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Also because we have part time jobs so we don't really have much free time

**Dorothea.A:** I understand! 

**Claude.Von.R:** i rlly wanna ask abt yalls names but i feel like i shldnt

**50.Shades:** thats where you're right fam

**Charity:** Yikes we gotta go our train arrived.

**Shifter.Rogue:** Bye yall

**5 users logged off!**

**Claude.Von.R:** wait whos the furry 

**Shifter.Rogue:** Claude new buddy new pal do me a quick favor and dont ever say that word here ever again

**Shifter.Maiden:** No continue kink shaming him Claude

**Shifter.Maiden:** And that's Ranulf

**Dorothea.A:** Oh gods that was a kink?

**Shifter.Rogue:** No it's not

**Shifter.Rogue:** @You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die DM me

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** sure

**2 users logged off!**

**Shifter.Maiden:** Inigo don't think I can't see you

**Shifter.Maiden:** INIGO

**Shifter.Maiden logged off!**

**Dorothea.A:** @Frost.Maiden Was that Nah?

**Frost.Maiden:** Yes that scream of frustration belonged to Nah

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** that was oddly specific what happened

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Ranulf wanted Inigo to convince Owain to quote Les Mis in front of Nah for an hour

**Holy.Woman:** Y is Owain there

**Dorothea.A:** Oh Owain is here to audition for the Annual Year End Musical too!

**Holy.Woman:** _ Too _

**Botanist:** Azura was originally going to be playing the female lead but she had to go back to Valla with the Gyges trio on the opening night.

**Dorothea.A:** All I did was stepped up my game and auditioned for the female lead.

**Naruto:** Did u get the part

**Dorothea.A:** Miss Olivia said that the results would be out next week. Until then I don't really know for sure.

**Daddy.Shark:** wait dang u gotta b rlly good to audition for the female lead within ur firs week in this town

**Frost.Maiden:** I was there when she auditioned and Dorothea is actually really good

**Baby.Shark:** Looking forward to the Annual Year End Musical!

**Baby.Shark:** Also this is Seliph. @Daddy.Shark is Ares and @Cousin.Shark is Leif.

**Naurto:** This is Anna if you're already not confused enough

**Claude.Von.R:** ya no I figured anna

**Holy.Woman:** L'Arachel here!

**Baby.Mine:** Peri!!  ヾ ( ＾ ∇＾)

**Baby.Mine:** Dori I'm the bubblegum girl in your team! ٩( ● ᴗ ● )۶

**Claude.Von.R:** h

**Claude.Von.R:** how r u typing so fast with emoticons

**Naruto:** Tbh Claude I asked her the same thing on day 1 but it's best not to know

**Our.Boy:** I heard from the new professor that there was supposed to be 2 more students transferred to this class but they're having transferral troubles so far

**Dorothea.A:** Oh yes Sylvain and Felix!

**Claude.Von.R:** do yall accept memes

**Brother.Blue:** Are they bird memes?

**Claude.Von.R:** as many as u want sire

**Brother.Blue:** They'll fit right in.

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** lmao alfonse aint done getting back at his sister

**Naruto:** Alfonse pls,,,, 

**Naruto:** She's already dead

**Brother.Blue:** No it's not just Sharena there are more

**Sacaen.Nomad:** Alfonse are the Heron twins and the hawk owner and the trash man and Chicken Bois not enough for you

**Brother.Blue:** You can never be too overprepared.

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** This is Kiran, in the purple hoodie. @Breath.of.Ruin is Grima

**Claude.Von.R:** grima the mcr emo?

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** That was oddly specific but yes

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** careful Grima has dirt on all of us he might hav dirt on u real quicc

**Breath.of.Ruin:** I'm not mad MCR is a great fricking band

**Daddy.Shark:** spoken like a tru brudda

**Sacaen.Nomad:** Ares you still listen to MCR

**Claude.Von.R:** Boi I know like 2 other people wholisten to mcr n they hav nvr been the same

**Dorothea.A:** Wait who else have not introduced themselves?

**Holy.Woman:** @Let's.Go.Lesbians! is Ephraim and @Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light is Innes

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** thank

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** anyone still in school

**Botanist:** Innes, what are you scheming this time?

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** Leo! Do you really have such little faith in me?!

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** it's gotta do with dismissing the Bad Man 

**Naruto:** Eph is the guy who would sell his friends to Helheim for one corn chip

**Naruto:** Innes is the guy who would plot schemes but darn, he's bad at math.

**Claude.Von.R:** I'm interested...

**Dorothea.A:** Gods no he's using capital letters and punctuation, he's scheming something else

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** I'll DM u the details later theres a professor coming by

**Claude.Von.R:** k

**Our.Boy:** I'm Roy!

**Dorothea.A:** We know this and we like that

**Frost.Maiden:** I like these 2 

**Frost.Maiden:** Day 1 and they've already accepted our boy as one.

**Sacaen.Nomad:** I'm Sue. The one who you saw riding into school on a dank@ss bike

**Claude.Von.R:** ffljdasbfja taht was u 

**Dorothea.A:** You all would believe this no matter what I type

**Dorothea.A:** But I just witnessed Nah putting Owain in a headlock

**Claude.Von.R:** y hasnt owain been online for 3 weeks

**Botanist:** Owain's phone got taken away. When you have the time, please back read this chatroom and you will understand.

**Cousin.Shark:** Nah is about to kill a man and Leo is casually giving out info about the victim

**Dorothea.A:** Oh, so it's not normal

**Our.Boy:** No, usually the fight revolves around Alm and Berkut

**Claude.Von.R:** who tf berkut

**Sacaen.Nomad:** We can't really explain who he is but you will know eventually

**Naruto:** Sometime around tomorrow I guess

**Dorothea.A:** I'm sorry gays but I gotta go my bus is here.

**Baby.Mine:** Bye Dori! (  ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

**Dorothea.A:** OH GODS I MEANT GUYS

**Holy.Woman:** Sis it's fine, get on your bus

**Dorothea.A logged off!**

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** tbh we gotta go too the professors caught us

**Claude.Von.R:** when yall make it out alive pls dm me what yall gonna do

**2 users logged off!**

**Holy.Woman:** Bold of u to assume that they would be alive

**Claude.Von.R:** wdym

**Holy.Woman:** They're both running away from the new professor

**Claude.Von.R:** Professor Byleth?

**Claude.Von.R:** you're right they're not gonna make it out alive 

**Claude.Von.R:** gods they're getting chased by Professor Byleth they're not gonna make it

**Naruto:** Claude... share your experience...

**Claude.Von.R:** one time me n dimitri n edelgard tried to plot a prank against the entire school for aprils fools so  we sneaked into the school at 3am

**Claude.Von.R:** but we forgot that Professor Byleth practically lives in the academy from the moment they landed a job here so they caught us real quick 

**Claude.Von.R:** detention was not good

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Y'all still got detention 

**Claude.Von.R:** the Monastery is a joint school from highschool to college so the concept of detention is still implemented for college

**Cousin.Shark:** Welcome to the College of Zenith, no more gods darned detention

**Daddy.Shark:** Offenses would be punished through community services, such as picking up trash within the school.

**Claude.Von.R:** you two seem to be speaking from experience

**Cousin.Shark:** Grima i will physically do your assignments and leave kiran alone for an entire week if u don't say anything

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** D:

**Breath.of.Ruin:** I don't plan on doing so at all but since you offered

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** D':

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** _ My friends  _ D'''':

**Daddy.Shark:** you're not a bad person kiran we just don't wanna risk it

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Then don't do it in the first place???

**Claude.Von.R:** yall dating?

**Baby.Shark:** They are

**Claude.Von.R:** dang get me a lover like this 

**Naruto:** Bi?

**Claude.Von.R:** bi

**Naruto:** Welcome to the class fam we all as straight as a circle

**Holy.Woman:** You'll fit right in

**Claude.Von.R:** thx yall

**Holy.Woman:** Wait omgs eph got me involved i didnt do anything someone bail mefshfisafbjs

**Holy.Woman logged off!**

**Sacaen.Nomad:** An eph for our fallen sister

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** S  U E

**Naruto:** It's fun and all but it's like 4pm and Life Skills is starting and like 20 other people are not in the lecture hall yet so if we can't start it, we can't end and we're (Annas) gonna hunt the 20 of yall down

**Baby.Shark:** @Daddy.Shark @Cousin.Shark

**Our.Boy:** @Don't.Takumi.Again

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** i know Oboro just called im omw

**Cousin.Shark:** me n ares too we're comingggg

**6 users logged off!**

**Sacaen.Nomad:** The truth is that I have Life Skills too but I also have a family event today so I've been excused

**Sacaen.Nomad:** I'm on my way home now

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Please don't tell me that you're using your phone while driving

**Sacaen.Nomad:** Who do you think I am

**Breath.of.Ruin:** She is and she's actually in the middle of the road

**Sacaen.Nomad:** Traffic heavy

**Claude.Von.R:** is that u?

**Claude.Von.R:** Sue sitting on a bike waiting for the traffic to pass, someone is sitting behind her. Picture is taken directly behind her .png

**Sacaen.Nomad:** Yes that is

**Frost.Maiden:** Please wear a helmet Sue you're giving me a heart attack

**Sacaen.Nomad:** no fak u

**Sacaen.Nomad logged off!**

**Claude.Von.R:** how does her hair not fly around with that speed

**Claude.Von.R:** who's that behind her

**Breath.of.Ruin:** That would be Wolt, apparently he lives nearby Sue's family ranch

**Baby.Mine:** She's Sacaen. All Sacaens have really neat hair in the wind. It's genetics from years of really hectic horse riding. σ ﾟﾛﾟ)σ

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Not wrong but also not right.

**Brother.Blue:** Gods so that green whiz was Sue?

**Claude.Von.R:** alf you're on the road too?

**Botanist:** Alfonse, aren't you driving?

**Brother.Blue:** Yes, he is.

**Brother.Blue:** It's just that Sharena is typing all the responses here.

**Frost.Maiden:** Oh Sharena

**Frost.Maiden:** I need to speak to her 

**Brother.Blue:** Sure

**2 users logged off!**

**Baby.Mine:** What's with the heavy traffic? ( ﾟｰﾟ;

**Claude.Von.R:** according to what we just passed by, someone's vehicle broke down

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Also because it's 4pm. It's peak hours in this area. 

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** That's why I stay back in the library until closing time until I go home

**Claude.Von.R:** wait really?

**Claude.Von.R:** we're trying to get to south zenith whats the business here

**Botanist:** West Zenith is where all the blood, sweat and tears are shed. East Zenith is where all the arts are at, such as theatres and studios. North Zenith is where all the large (rich) houses are, beyond there is actually a wide section of land that is mostly agricultural. South Zenith is where all the vertical apartments and hotels are. Central Zenith is actually a crossway that would likely have a lot of drivers re-enacting Fast & Furious. 

**Botanist:** Most employees start their work at 8.30am and ends at 3.30pm. Hence, the road to other parts would be clogged by 4pm. The only type of vehicles that have no trouble passing by are motorcycles.

**Claude.Von.R:** wow that's more detailed than the official tourism page of zenith itself

**Claude.Von.R:** thx i'll tell the driver, she's about to throw hands

**Breath.of.Ruin:** While you're on the road there's actually a gas station to your right with a Starbucks, it has good free wifi. Use that wifi to complete your assignments if you haven't and don't leave there until it strikes 5pm, you should be able to speed through the road then

**Breath.of.Ruin:** @Brother.Blue You too, follow them.

**Claude.Von.R:** wait y do u know where we are

**Breath.of.Ruin:** I just do.

**Baby.Mine:** Cryptozoology is Kiran's passion. ( ㆁ ᴗ ㆁ ✿ )

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** ...not wrong

**Claude.Von.R:** owo whats this? gwimmy is wight! thewe is a gas station hewe! uwu

**Breath.of.Ruin:** I helped you survive your first week in Zenith and this is how you repay me? Put that cursed piece of crap back where it came from or so help me

**Claude.Von.R:** gwima u anti fuwwy >:(

**Botanist:** Had it not been the laws of this land, I would have slaughtered you.

**Baby.Mine:** "If I were not a holy woman, I would beat you senseless." -L'Arachel Rausten, 2019

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** If Peri isn't using emoticons, you should know what you said is pretty dang cursed

**Baby.Mine:** I'm fine with Ranulf drawing naked cats but this is an entirely different class of curse.

**Claude.Von.R:** aw dang how do i delete my own texts

**Botanist:** You can't. Such function was never implemented. You live on with the embarrassment forever until someone does create a 'delete text' function, but that would also delete all the fun that came along with the 'mistakes'. And  _ you _ can't do anything about it because it's not within your course to manipulate the codes for this programme.

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Leo the last sentence gave me a headache pls stop

**Breath.of.Ruin:** @Claude.Von.R Now tell your driver to stay in the gas station for another 50 minutes, it should not take long if you're willing to sip the tea spilled in that particular Starbucks.

**Claude.Von.R:** ?!?!?!??!?

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** We actually stop by that particular gas station when we completed our assignments early, Grima would know much about the Starbucks there.

**Claude.Von.R:** makes sense but u still didnt ans my question abt how grima knew where we r?!?!?!

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Good. And it shall remain this way.

**Baby.Mine:** Don't question it any further, he's just cryptically emo like this.  （￣ ε ￣）

**Claude.Von.R:** i should not be surprised by that answer but here i am

**Botanist:** Dimitri does not count, Claude. 

**Claude.Von.R:** i never mentioned dimitri

**Botanist:** You don't need to, it was an educated guess. Dimitri is a pleasant guy, it's just that he's not very good at hiding the fact that a single G-note still makes him tear up.

**Claude.Von.R:** _ whats that supposed to mean _

**Baby.Mine:** It meant that when this Dimitri guy was a young boy, his father took him into the city to see a marching band. He told Dimitri "Son, when you grow up... would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the darned?"

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** He also asked dimitri if he would defeat his (Dimitri) demonds and all the non-believers and the plans that they have made.

**Botanist:** But that's because of the fact that his father would leave him a phantom to lead him in the summer, to join the Black Parade.

**Breath.of.Ruin:** And he promised his father that he would carry on.

**Claude.Von.R:** alright that's way too much info

**Claude.Von.R:** believe it or not dimitri is actually with me right now yall want him to read all that jazz?

**Baby.Mine:** It's not jazz Claude it's rock and it's good ( ಠ  ∩ ಠ)

**Claude.Von.R:** nvm my man dimitri took one(1) look and hes sad now

**Claude.Von.R:** Sad spaghett boy crying staring at his coffee on the table, void of any emotions, but clearly he's crying because his cheeks are wet .png

**Claude.Von.R:** tbh edelgard is just as concerned about grima

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** I warned everyone that Grima is so cryptic he's actually worse than V*lter

**Claude.Von.R:** why is his name censored

**Baby.Mine:** **┴┬┴┤** **( ; * _** **├┬┴┬**

**Baby.Mine:** We don't talk about him in this chat

**Claude.Von.R:** fine

**Botanist:** Ah, Dimitri's eyeliner is running...

**Claude.Von.R:** _gods u r right_

**Claude.Von.R:** i know this man for 5 years and i never knew abt his emo  _ what is this _

**Botanist:** Subtle, but it's there.

**Baby.Mine:** Oh no did he bring any wipes (O ∆ O)

**Baby.Mine:** Not the normal tissue wipes you use to wipe off water, the ones with the chemicals to remove makeup

**Claude.Von.R:** ???

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Clause if your friend is an emo and they have make up knowledge, it is necessary that you have make up knowledge too

**Claude.Von.R:** im not ready for that kinda commitment

**Botanist:** Then perish.

**Botanist:** On another note, welcome to Zenith College. Our school may not be as reputable as the Garegg March Monastry but it is a close second. It may take you all a while to get used to the number of physical fights that would be started by a few people alone.

**Botanist logged off!**

**Claude.Von.R:** thank

**Baby.Mine:** Did he bring any wipes, Claude

**Claude.Von.R:** no so now he's even more sad

**Baby.Mine:** It's alright I'm coming

**Baby.Mine:** On a bike

**Claude.Von.R:** u too?

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Kawaii Punk

**Baby.Mine:** Claude distract Dimitri with Panic! At the Disco we're coming

**Claude.Von.R:** y do u kno all these bands

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** This is the same girl who blasts BabyMetal when she's designing a new dress during lunch breaks, what makes you think she doesn't know about the Emo Trinity.

**Claude.Von.R:** makes sense

**Claude.Von.R:** k hurry up now he's boutta cry again

**Breath.of.Ruin:** We're coming for the coffee

**Claude.Von.R:** how many people in this school has a bike

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** What are you going to do with that information? Nothing, I hope?

 **Claude.Von.R:** :)

**4 users logged off!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Houses came out yesterday in my region, and I wanted to post this chapter yesterday. But I was involved in an event yesterday and I won't be able to get the game until tomorrow ;-;


	11. a small glimpse of fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alm and berkut threw down in school again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before this chapter i had many tags
> 
> now there are not so many tags bc there are too much to keep up

**4 users logged on**

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** OH GODS DID YALL SEE THAT

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** alm roundhouse kicking berkut in the face?

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** yes i did

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** me 50G richer today

 **Dorothea.A:** So THAT'S Berkut...

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** Here's a life hack, Dorothea: If you are low on cash, just bet on Alm in every single fights that _Berkut_ starts, it is a 90% win. But if it's _Alm_ who started the fight, you're gonna have to not bet at all because Berkut would win at 60%.

 **Dorothea.A:** Those math formulas are making me dizzy...

 **Let's.Go.Lebians!:** Same

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** math? what's that? i only know head pain

 **Dorothea.A:** How could you tell if one of them wins?

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** Until a soft red boi comes to hold one of them back, then we judge them by how much injuries they have

 **Dorothea.A:** Absolutely brutal

 **Dorothea.A:** And who started the fight?

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** Ber bc he got mad at Alm for receiving more praise than him during their weekend Family Dinner

 **Dorothea.A:** But didn't the school guide book mentioned that any form of physical fights results to dismissal?

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** literally no one cares about the school rules anymore

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** the last time everyone followed the rule was the same day the headmaster actually threw hands with the headmaster of emblia college

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** oof i was there

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** in fact the entire school was there it was during a volleyball match

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** luci watched the whole thing go down and then punched the absolute life outta grima we all saw that

 **Dorothea.A:** w

 **Dorothea.A:** What kinda grudge does your sister have on Grima

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** she was the highschool student council leader, he was the highschool delinquent who kept coming to school late while being able to maintain a high GPA somehow

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** Lucina has that reputation to hold so the moment they graduated she started to beat the absolute shit out of Grima for giving her so much stress

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** No fear

 **Dorothea.A:** Yikes

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** not to mention they both went to Smashers Academy.

 **Dorothea.A:** _The_ Smashers  Academy???

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** Ya know for a founder of a real reputable school with high regards from the Ministry of Education, the founder has a bad naming sense

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** High welcome to Smashers Academy, we come to learn how to _Smash_ **_each other's face in_ **

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** not wrong tho

 **Dorothea.A:** I'm sorry _Grima too?_

 **Dorothea.A:** I hope you were in Smashers too, Inigo...

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Bold of you to assume I got in Smashers for my grades. They're terrible but the school only wanted me for me to be on the dance team.

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** Honestly we didn't believe all that either but here we are.

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** Oh lords Dorothea please tell me you made a bet on Alm 

 **Dorothea.A:** I did not but I just witnessed Claude approaching the pool with a 50G in hand...

 **Yeee.Archer.Haw:** It seems that Claude is the only one with more than one functioning brain cells in this school

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** bold of u to assume that i even have braincells

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** there is still time dorothea go bet on alm rn

 **Dorothea.A:** _Where is the betting pool_

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** what r u wearing? do you see a guy with an eyepatch standing on the table holding a board?

 **Dorothea.A:**  Yes I do.

 **Dorothea.A:** I'm wearing a sleeveless black romper, with baby breath flowers on it, the dress stopping mid-thigh. My curled hair, a rich mahogany color, bounced softly as I made my way to the betting pool where Ephraim, Niles, and Innes are.

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** Oh gods that entire text gave me a flashback to my 12 year old self.

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** she typed all that on her way to us

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** dorothea just set down her weekly allowance with the most determined look i have ever seen in someone who is about 30 minutes late to the party

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** niles saw lukas in the crowd, it's x10 multiplier now

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** _lukas where he_

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** _Lukas here he_

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** _Lukas got Bercooties in a headlock_

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** _Our cabbage boi won_

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** my 25G*10 

 **Dorothea.A:** I can buy myself a whole new voice recording set with better audio quality, thanks for telling me about this life hack.

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** gods fernard looks so darn pissed

 **Dorothea.A:** It's cos he b on that Carbohydrate Partner

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** Celica is crying, gods darned _Carbohydrate Partner_

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** no hate on rinea but she has pretty bad taste in men

 **Dorothea.A:** They're dating?

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** : )

 **Dorothea.A:** Gods no

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** whos the one who betted 1000G on ber

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** My guess would be Fernard

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** 1000G gone

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** _Gays come get yall cash but stand in line_

**4 users logged off!**

**Botanist logged on!**

**Botanist added 2 users to Critical THelheim!**

**Botanist changed the names of 4 users!**

**Botanist logged off!**

**Dusk.Lycanroc logged on!**

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** WHOMST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boi i wonder who wrote the last text


	12. no school

**Naruto logged on!**

**Naruto:** I know it's too early too ask but I have to for the sake of the entire school

**Naruto:** @All is anyone in school yet? Even though it's like 7.30am and most of yall lazies come in 10 mins before 8.30am

**10 users logged on!**

**Left.Us.Hanging:** I just received an email from the school, should we be concerned?

**Naruto:** Yes, you should absolutely read it

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Alright I'll wake the others up

**Left.Us.Hanging logged off!**

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** what happened in school

**Naruto:** Why are you so concerned

**Botanist:** I feel as if you and Ephraim have something to do with this, Innes.

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** oh it's a crime to feel curious now?

**Idina.Menzel:** No, really, what happened?

**Ronno:** there is an email sent by a school?

**Naruto:** Yes, pls read it

**Botanist:** I'll do that later. We're actually on the road now.

**Naruto:** Well that makes everything so much simpler

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** leo old budy old pal take it from me and turn around and leave 

**Ronno:** ???

**Breath.of.Ruin:** The pineapple is right. Turn around and leave, Leo. There is no business for us in school.

**Ronno:** grima what do you know that we don't

**Baby.Shark:** Literally everything

**Baby.Shark:** But we're all curious, what happened?

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Do you really want to know?

**Idina.Menzel:** Please enlighten us.

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** A walk through the school corridor. But the walls are covered in glitter, even the classrooms and restrooms. Some kind of paint is used to stick the glitter on and it's dried. .mp4

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** here u go

**Hugo.Messo:** Alright, what in the f?

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** who tf r u

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** who tf r u

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** i asked yall first

**Hugo.Messo:** We asked you second.

**Botanist:** Oh right, I added you two yesterday and forgot about it.

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** _ What do you mean you forgot about it _

**Ronno:** oh boi felix and sylvain!

**Hugo.Messo:** Don't you go revealing our identity like this

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** low key i do look like dusk lyycanroc

**Hugo.Messo:** That's not the point here, Sylvain

**Baby.Shark:** Right, @Dusk.Lycanroc is Sylvain

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** nice going felix

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** @Hugo.Messo is felix

**Idina.Menzel:** Welcome, I see that you two finally got transferred here!

**Hugo.Messo:** Who are you? I know @Ronno is Claude bc ronno is the bad deer from bambi

**Idina.Menzel:** Idina Menzel is an icon in the world of Broadway

**Hugo.Messo:** Dorothea?

**Ronno:** owo felix is wight

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** yeah your definitely claude

**Botanist:** Repeat after me, Sylvain: You're.

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** youre

**Botanist:** You're.

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** y'oure

**Botanist:** The ' after the u but before the r:  **_You're._ **

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** you're

**Botanist:** There we go. Now rephrase your sentence.

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** yeah you're definitely claude

**Botanist:** Good.

**Ronno:** everything aside what the hecc happened to the school

**Ronno:** a month online class?

**Breath.of.Ruin:** According to what I stole from the security cameras

**Baby.Shark:** The what

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** _ stole? _

**Breath.of.Ruin:** There were actually more than 3 people on this

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** Grima were you expecting 3 people to cover 12 different buildings of 10 different floors with like 16 classrooms per floor in glitter

**Breath.of.Ruin:** They can if they already have a plan in mind

**Naruto:** Who did you manage to see, Grima

**Breath.of.Ruin:** I may be wrong but I saw Innes and Ephraim

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** where

**Breath.of.Ruin:** In the Arts Building. You and Ephraim brought so many gods darned boxes of glitter into the building.

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** nothing you can prove

**Breath.of.Ruin:** I said I retrieved information from the security footage?

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** everything you can prove

**Botanist:** So you were involved, Innes?

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** wow and here i thought claude's schemes were real bad

**Hugo.Messo:** Hmm

**Idina.Menzel:** Hmm

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** Hmm

**Ronno:** i didnt do anything

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** Hmm

**Ronno:** innes how dare

**Ronno:** you was my new bro, my partner in crime

**Baby.Shark:** Thank you Claude for your bravery in owning up ^^

**Ronno:** _ oh no _

**Naruto:** I can't believe Innes played Claude like this

**Idina.Menzel:** Top 10 anime betrayals

**Botanist:** Grima, you were saying that there were more than just Innes, Ephraim and Claude?

**Baby.Shark:** It's not over?

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Well theres V*lter

**Naruto:** _ Innes you got V*lter into this _

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** he was our scapegoat

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** _ but he left even before we finished covering the entire Engineering building _

**Breath.of.Ruin:** But the remaining 7 (including Claude) are the ones with functioning brain cells, they cover themselves well.

**Naruto:** Can you show us the footage, we're all confused

**Breath.of.Ruin:** 10 individuals in the hallway, Innes and Ephraim are seen holding large buckets in front, followed by 8 other people. Claude and V*lter are one of them but they're all disguised with ski masks. mp4

**Naruto:**  This is not what I was expecting at all and I'm even more confused now

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** that look like something i would do but i dont know this school enough

**Hugo.Messo:** I was with Sylvain the entire week and I can confirm that we didn't do anything

**Idina.Menzel:** WHY ARE THE LAST 3 ROLLING ON THE FLOOR AND WHY DO THEY THINK IT WAS A GREAT IDEA TO DO THAT

**Baby.Shark:** A case is closed but another opens

**Naruto:** Are we all just going to ignore the remaining people naruto ran past the cameras

**Botanist:** I have never been more confused about the late night activities in my life...

**Ronno:** i did the naruto run but if i'm not wrong, V*lter was one of those rolling because he said that it's safer to be out the security camera radar, i forgot who the rest were

**Ronno:** idk it was at like 3am and i dont usually remember everything that took place at 3am

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** same

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** all i know is that we finished our mission

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** who the  f is v*lter and why is his name censored

**Naruto:** It's better if you don't know

**Hugo.Messo:** Hmm

**Breath.of.Ruin:** I don't know about you guys but this entire thing gets a lot more confusing the more you watch the footage

**Naruto:** Wow even Grima is confused about the footage

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** whhy is that one roller at the back lorenz shaped

**Idina.Menzel:** Oh gods you're right

**Idina.Menzel:** _ Oh gods you're right _

**Hugo.Messo:** So we are down to 5 other people

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** oh gods I remember now

**Botanist:** ?

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** grima can you add the person i dm'ed u the contact

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Are you sure? It's gonna cost you a grade for disrupting him, you know?

**Ronno:** oh gods if that's who i think you want to add

**Ronno:** Innes if you know what's good for u...

**Breath.of.Ruin:** You've brought this upon yourself

**Breath.of.Ruin added Byleth.S to Critical THelheim!**

**Byleth.S logged on!**

**Byleth.S:** ...

**Botanist:** What...

**Ronno:** I N N E S 

**Idina.Menzel:** Innes wished for death and it has been granted

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** i didn't do anything this time, Professor Byleth

**Hugo.Messo:** Me too, I'm innocent

**Byleth.S:** I know, Sylvain and Felix.

**Byleth.S:** But this does not lessen my disappointment rate in the students

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** hey teach you dont happen to remember who the other 5 people are, do u?

**Ronno:** ?????

**Baby.Shark:** No disrespect but  _ Professor Byleth  _ is invovled??

**Byleth.S:** I'll try to remember at the cost of your daily grade being an F

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** hmm

**Naruto:** Innes don't tell me you're seriously considering it

**Botanist:** Innes. The information from Professor Byleth is not worth it. Knowing Grima, he might be able to identify the suspects in 3 hours time if you're able to reward him what he desire.

**Baby.Shark:** Don't do things you'll regret, Innes.

**Ronno:** take it from me innes,  **_it aint worth it_ ** , from that one time i was in class i saw your grades were already low enough and from what i've heard, you'd have to repeat this module in an evening class and they're not good

**Byleth.S:** Claude, you're in on this too, don't think you can escape the consequences

**Idina.Menzel:** He probably backread the entire chat while the others were trying to convince Innes not to risk his daily grade.

**Byleth.S:** That's exactly right, as expected of Dorothea.

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** this entire situation lowkey resembles an area 51 raid now that i've rewatched the entire footage

**Hugo.Messo:** Why does that sound like the most intelligent thing you've written today?

**Naruto:** Y'all sleeping on how Professor Byleth just quoted from Attack on Titan

**Baby.Shark:** Anna not everyone has the time to read manga while the exams are coming

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** ????? theres an exam coming up?????

**Byleth.S:** Yes Innes, the End Semester Exams will touch on the topics that did not come out on the Mid Semester Assesments

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** ???

**Hugo.Messo:** _ What is going on in this school we just transferred and there are already exams?? _

**Botanist:** Don't you two know that "time flies when you're having fun"?

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** _ someone burned the monastery down and we don't even have so much exams in such a short time _

**Breath.of.Ruin:** It's just the Mid Semester and End Semester. Only 2. And the pop quizzes in your respective modules every week. That's all.

**Naruto:** I'm sorry someone burned the Monastery down?

**Byleth.S:** A parent got really mad during a PTA meeting and thought that Miss Rhea isn't a good enough Archbishop for the Monastery, so one night they hired people to grill the Monastery

**Baby.Shark:** What did Karen get angry at this time

**Byleth.S:** That her child was Ungraded for his Mid Semester Grade

**Byleth.S:** But the problem is that Karen did not enroll her spawn in the Monastery at all

**Byleth.S:** She just told him to go to the Monastery and came for the PTA meetings

**Botanist:** Her name is actually Karen?

**Hugo.Messo:** Look, the Monastery was the best thing I've ever been in bc the teachers allow me to blade and Karen has the audacity to do this?

**Byleth.S:** I called the cops shortly after she burned the Monastery down

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** porf do you happen to remember who the people are involved other than me, eph, claude, v*lter and lorenz

**Botanist:** From that one time you got two F's in a row, we all did our best to share our resources with you. Our notes. Our blood, sweat, and tears. The total GPA will be calculated based on your best 11 grades out of the 13 weeks within your module, and this is the 10th week. We spent so much time with you to make sure that you don't get your third F to fail your GPA, and we all know here that Professor Byleth means what he says.

**Botanist:** And you have the audacity to do this to us.

**Breath.of.Ruin:** A whole speech about Leo's disappointment in Innes's decision is one of the best things I've read.

**Baby.Shark:** I'm about to cry Innes why are you so stupid

**Naruto:** This is the worst decision I have seen anyone make

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** _ I see that you have yet to be well acquainted with me _

**Naruto:** How do you know how to spell "acquainted" but not "you're"

**Hugo.Messo:** Don't ask, not even he knows

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** I made the best decision to lurk instead of replying at all

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** y cant u jus pay  grima to find out more about the suspects trhough the footage innes

**Byleth.S:** Wise decision, Innes

**Idina.Menzel:** This is such a mess

**Ronno:** innes bro not even i would do that

**Byleth.S:** The students involved were Innes, Ephraim, Claude, V*lter, Lorenz, Owain, Naesala, Hinata, Niles, Morgan

**Byleth.S:** And finally

**Idina.Menzel:** Gods there's one more??

**Byleth.S:** Grima

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** OH RIGHT I REMEMBER NOW

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** GRIMA WAS THE ONE WHO BOUGHT US ALL THAT GLITTER AND PAINT AND COVERED THE SECURITY FOOTAGE FOR US SO THAT WE WONT GET CAUGHT AND THIS SNAKE SOLD US OUT JUST NOW

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** lmao so this was what hinata told me about? Should've came along

**Idina.Menzel:** *softly but with feelings* Takumi, don't...

**Botanist:** Owain and Niles...

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** it b your own people sometimes

**Hugo.Messo:** _ Professor Byleth do you happen to know who were the ones rolling on the floor and who were the ones naruto running _

**Byleth.S:** Carrying bucket: Innes and Ephraim

**Byleth.S:** Running: Owain, Claude, Morgan, Niles, Naesala

**Byleth.S:** Rolling: Lorenz, Hinata, V*lter

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** fldsjbf sda fdshinata rolled

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** grima how can u be involved without telling us about it 

**Breath.of.Ruin:** :)

**Byleth.S:** A picture of Innes's grade on his grade book, there are 3F's. The rest of the grades are C's but there is that one A on the first ever lesson for the module .png

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** It's a sacrifice I am willing to make

**Naruto:** But had you paid Grima about 1000G he would find out for you with your daily grade actually continuing as a string of C's

**Baby.Shark:** Professor Byleth why do you know all these

**Byleth.S:** A magician never reveals their secret

**Baby.Shark:** How dare

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** It's a sacrifice I am willing to make.

**Ronno:** im about to get chewed out by my gramps for not calling the family last night because i was busy doing this, wish me luck

**Idina.Menzel:** Be glad that you're not in slipper/sandal range or you would not even be online

**Ronno:** thanks

**Ronno logged off!**

**Hugo.Messo:** Who is more cryptic? Grima or Professor Byleth?

**Byleth.S:** Grima actually.

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Me

**Naruto:** Darn

**Naruto:** Professor Byleth, what do you desire, in order to keep our secrets?

**Byleth.S:** A promotion

**Byleth.S:** Because every single on of you kids are giving me white hair

**Byleth.S:** I'm already not being paid enough to deal with Sylvain and Felix, now I have to deal with 100+ other kids

**Hugo.Messo:** We're not that bad

**Byleth.S:** Yes you are

**Botanist:** I deeply apologise on the behalf of the entire school population, Professor Byleth. 

**Byleth.S:** No, it's fine.

**Byleth.S:** Just try not to add more stress to what I already have

**Botanist:** Alright...

**Byleth.S:** Anyways, if you all have not read the email sent by the school, basically it's about how the remaining sessions will be done online.

**Byleth.S:** In case of exams, a separate email will be sent based on your venue on where your exam venues would be held

**Byleth.S:** In the case of this module, it would be in East Zenith's Regna Ferox Caberet

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** _ oh regna ferox? _

**Byleth.S:** Get your head out of the gods darned gutter, we're picking a day where every single Feroxi dancers have the week off

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** aw man :(

**Naruto:** We found the het in our class

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** i was thinking of the Feroxi bois ;; those leggs like damn watch them do the Valm Can Can....

**Hugo.Messo:** disaster queer

**Naruto:** False alarm, he's one of us

**Byleth.S:** Leo, do you want your admin rights back? It was not removed when I was added.

**Botanist:** No, you are the professor. We trust you with this power.

**Byleth.S:** Very well then. Due to the timing of each student receiving the email, classes will take place online and there will not be any classes until thursday morning.

**Byleth.S:** So take it from me and relax today. Just be glad you little f*cks don't have to come to school for paperwork.

**Byleth.S:** Also, Leo, just be glad that your older siblings Xander and Camilla earn more than enough income to continue raising you and your housemates

**Botanist:** What?

**Byleth.S muted 29 users until 5.30am!**

**I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough changed Byleth.S's name to I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough!**

**I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough logged off!**


	13. minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people in my school are starting to play minecraft again

**2 users logged on!**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die updated the group information!**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** @All Ladies and Gentlemen and Kiran, may I present to you...

**28 users logged on!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** What's going on this time???

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** i got my phone back :)

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** _Oh no_

 **Botanist:** _Oh no_

 **Holy.Woman:** _Oh no_

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** _Oh no_

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** _Oh no_

 **Frost.Maiden:** _Oh no_

 **Baby.Shark:** _Oh no_

 **Daddy.Shark:** _Oh no_

 **Cousin.Shark:** _Oh no_

 **Naruto:** _Oh no_

 **Our.Boy:** _Oh no_

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** _Oh no_

 **Baby.Mine:** _Oh no_

 **Brother.Blue:** _Oh no_

 **Left.Us.Hanging:** _Oh no_

 **One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** _Oh no_

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** _Oh no_

 **50.Shades:** _Oh no_

 **Charity:** _Oh no_

 **Don't.Takumi.Again:** _Oh no_

 **Shifter.Rogue:** _Oh no_

 **Shifter.Maiden:** _Oh no_

 **Ronno:** _Oh no_

 **Idina.Menzel:** _Oh no_

 **Hugo.Messo:** _Oh no_

 **Dusk.Lycanroc:** _Oh no_

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** rude >:(

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** let my man say what he needs to say >:o

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** and my laptop is finally fixed :)

 **Botanist:** Owain, what have you done this time?

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** let him finish, leo :'(

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** for this ocassion...

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** i have created a minecraft server :)

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Oh darn I thought it would be worse...

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** I was more than ready to fail you Owain, but you have been forgiven.

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Professor, what are you implying????

 **Hugo.Messo:** Ok nvm this is actually a pretty good idea

 **Ronno:** ditto

 **Frost.Maiden:** _No it's not we're all having our first paper this Friday_

 **Daddy.Shark:** so what r u trying to say, Fjorm

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** Fjorm is right, we do not have time for video games especially when your exams are just around the corner

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Answer my gods darned question, Professor.

 **Dusk.Lycanroc:** I JUST JOINED THE SERVER AND THE FIRST THING THAT HAPPENED TO ME WAS A GODS DARNED CREEPER COMING UP AT ME N EXPLODING MY DARN HOUSE

 **Dusk.Lycanroc:** I LOST MY WOODEN PICKAXE

 **Idina.Menzel:** Creeper?

 **Shifter.Rogue:** _Aw man_

 **Naruto:** _So we back in the mine_

 **Holy.Woman:** You are weak to still be having a wooden pickaxe

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** @One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood @50.Shades join us

 **One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** hey man we would but lukas is sitting directly in front of us 

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** He sat all of us down to make sure that we complete our assignments online

 **Charity:** Yikes you guys need to go

 **Left.Us.Hanging:** _He's staring at you Tobin put the phone down_

 **50.Shades:** pls keep the server open when the exams are over

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** You have my word, my friend.

**5 users logged off!**

**Our.Boy:** But I don't have Minecraft on my laptop...

 **Frost.Maiden:** _My boy no_

 **Our.Boy:** I'll play it after the exams I swear

 **Baby.Mine:** Me too  ∠(´д｀)

 **Holy.Woman:** Tana is already in the server so I guess I'll play it now

 **Cousin.Shark:** weak

 **Holy.Woman:** At least I got more +2 more game than u

 **Brother.Blue:** Why not x2?

 **Holy.Woman:** Leif has 0 game so if it's multiplied it would still be 0

 **Daddy.Shark:** Ouch

 **Baby.Shark:** Leif are you okay?

 **Cousin.Shark:**...i  guess i'll joint eh server now

 **Baby.Shark:** We'll join you!

 **Daddy.Shark:** _we_?

**3 users logged off!**

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Gays the server is actually not bad

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** The only mods added are the Squickens mod and the Doggy Talents mod

 **Ronno:** _DOGGY TALENTS MOD???? LET ME IN OWAIN WHATS THE SERVER_

 **Ronno:** _LET ME PLAY WITH THE D O G G O S_

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** fam the server is in the group info

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** there's also another secret mod

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** overall it's just one big survival mod that you need to make a house in 1 day with good security, we got that pressure on yall

 **Idina.Menzel:** What's minecraft? I don't play much video games

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** Dorothea, I've called Edelgard to your room, get ready

 **Idina.Menzel:** _Wait no p r o f e s s o r_

**2 users logged off!**

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** OK WHAT THE F IS THAT

 **Baby.Mine:**? ) ゜o゜(

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** I MADE A HOUSE AND ALL SO I WENT TO SLEEP AND THEN SOME BIT RAN INTO MY HOUSE AND KILLED ME

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** WHO TF IS JEFF THE KILLER??!!!

 **Hugo.Messo:** THE WHAT

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** I see that they've found you

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Lmao the scary fettuccine

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** Spooky spaghetti

 **Wrymite.Farmer:** Ghostly Macaroni

 **Baby.Mine:** Frightening Rigatoni (｀∀´)Ψ

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** I am disappointed as to how you did not think about using dirt blocks for doors

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT HOW THAT THE THIRD MOD IS CREEPYPASTA

 **Dusk.Lycanroc:** OP wat the f

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** Overall this server is one big survival mod that has a lot of pressure on yall

 **Shifter.Rogue:** Lmao that explains Tibarn surviving more than 1 day and yeeting me onto the ceiling just now

 **Shifter.Maiden:** Time to pull the 3 cobblestone and then disposing the wooden pickaxe

**3 users logged off!**

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** lmao im in the world right now and all i saw are felix and sylvain's minecraft avatar running form some monkey

 **Don't.Takumi.Again:** wait that's not a monkey

**Don't.Takumi.Again logged off!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Should I play it though? It sounds fun...

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Professor Byleth you still have not replied to my question

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** Do you really want to know?

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** I don't, but they do

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** I guess you can tell them

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Don't deprive us of our knowledge, Professor

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** You are here to educate, we are here to be educated 

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** :) **_don't deprive my love of answers_ **

**I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** Alright

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** Originally Owain, Inigo and Innes brought the idea of group bonding up to me

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** I thought it would have to be something like a friendly outing after the exams, at the same time I received a message from the other faculty staffs but I thought nothing of it

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** But they sent me a link which I clicked and it opened my Minecraft into a new server I have never been in

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** And then I _knew_ why the staffs messaged me

 **Dusk.Lycanroc:** were they warning you of the rise of the Feargus II?

 **Frost.Maiden:** The rise of _what_?

 **Our.Boy:** We all need the context of what happened back in the Monastery

 **Hugo.Messo:** We had a Mineraft server back then, Claude and his gang keep screwing with Boar in the server.

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Boar?

 **Dusk.Lycanroc:** dimitri

 **Dusk.Lycanroc:** so we crashed the school wifi and used dimitri's portable wifi

 **Dusk.Lycanroc:** so we bombed every houses we found in the server and spawned so many gods darned pillagers all over the server that it crashed

 **Naruto:** Dang, get me some friends like this...

 **Baby.Mine:** What does a squicken look like? (^^ゞ

 **Brother.Blue:** Sharena just sent me this

**Brother.Blue:**

****

**Our.Boy:** That combination is adorable yet cursed at the same time

 **Frost.Maiden:** You three what gave you the motivation to do this

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** grima dont you dare sell us out again

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Grima what happened 

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** ajbfjkabfjkaw

 **Baby.Mine:** Spill it Grima (`ω´)

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Wait Grima give me the credit card info so I can buy minecraft and join the server

 **Botanist:** Sue, do you want the sperm donor's info instead?

 **Our.Boy:** Anything is fine, we're buying for our group of 7

**Botanist updated the group information!**

**Frost.Maiden:** Leo why

 **Botanist:** This Minecraft server may be a good idea after all.

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** And so he speaks! 

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** Leo you sure we can use that credit card info

 **Botanist:** There are literal millions of dollars in that single account and we don't use that one anymore.

 **Botanist:** Spend it to your hearts content.

 **Naruto:** LABFJLAS BJKF I MMADE THIS MEME FOR THIS MOMENT

**Naruto:** The handshake meme with two people. One arm says Grima and Leo, the other arm says Poor Business Ethics. The hand shaking represent Wasting Resources

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Anna that's so accurate it hurts

 **Botanist:** Please notify me if you're going to use the cash in there so that I could keep track of the cash in there.

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** leo i just bought a whole buncha dance attire with the card

 **Botanist:** Pleasure doing business with you.

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** I've booked a full dinner course with the staffs on the final day of the exams

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** I bought everyone in the college Minecraft

 **Hugo.Messo:** Seiros thanks you

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** dont you mean goddess

 **Dusk.Lycanroc:** Seiros thanks you for the Minecraft

 **Naruto:** I just bought a whole new laptop

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** my father just bought a whole buncha vegetable seeds from the store 

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Bois we're feasting at Owain's next week

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Don't mind me I bought so many Wyrmites and got dank new units

 **Baby.Mine:** I just bailed Niles out of prison with this, thanks (´⌣`ʃƪ)

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** But He who is Crual to be Kind is in the server right now?

 **Baby.Mine:** He is but it's kinda hard to explain in words, so here ┐(´ー｀)┌

 **Baby.Mine:** Peri and Niles are beside each other, holding up a peace sign, Niles is holding a laptop in the other hand. The security behind them looked mildly annoyed. 

**Holy.Woman:** ajfbasjkdbgjkjbu NILES WAS IN PRISON THE WHOLE TIME

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** oh right he messaged me about this two days ago but i didnt have my phone back yet

 **Botanist:** _And he didn't bother telling me?_

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** :T

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** grima what the f is that emoticon what do u know about niles this time

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** Must I tell you?

 **Baby.Mine:** He robbed a store because he wanted to join the Minecraft server ( ￣ー￣)σ

 **Naruto:** Oof mood

 **Holy.Woman:** Wait which store did he rob from

 **Dusk.Lycanroc:** you mean this is normal

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** You must be new

 **Frost.Maiden:** While you all are joining the Minecraft server _now_

 **Frost.Maiden:** I shall be studying and only join the server _next Friday because the exams would have ended then_

**Frost.Maiden logged off!**

**I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** I don't know about  you kids but if I were Inigo, Innes, Owain and Sylvain, I would follow Fjorm's example right now

 **Hugo.Messo:** asslbfbjksbka You mean they are failing

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** I never said anything of that sort

 **Naruto:** Just be honest, Professor, they're failing

 **Botanist:** You have the money now. You can say what you want, these four idiots cannot stop you.

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** Actually the GPA has not been calculated yet

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** But I calculated it all for you kids and all I can say is that only 7 of you are within University Admission range

 **Our.Boy:** Am I one of the Good Noodles?

 **I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough:** Yes you are.

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** If Roy is one of the Good Noodles, I believe I know who the rest of the Good Noodles are now

**Botanist changed I.Don't.Get.Paid.Enough's username to I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough!**

**Holy.Woman:** LMAO wheres the lie

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Right behind you because you're in the pyramid in the middle of the night and you're holding a raw chicken instead of a sword

 **Holy.Woman:** WHAT THE F

**Holy.Woman logged off!**

**Naruto:** What happened to my shistar in Minecraft

 **Baby.Mine:** Who do I need to stab in Minecraft (ʘдʘ╬)

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** lara is fine she just lost all her inventory because a creeper crept up on her

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** _Creeper_

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** _Aw man_

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** oh yeah anna if you're in the woodland mansion becareful

 **Naruto:** How do you know I'm in the Woodland Mansion

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** should have left your dog at home

 **Naruto:** What will happen to my dog

 **Naruto:** What the f kinda mod is that why is that there

 **Naruto:** What even is this mod

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Oh gods Lysithea and Leonie just came barrelling into my Minecraft house to hide from the Rake

 **Dusk.Lycanroc:** professor you're playing

 **Hugo.Messo:** Wait Professor I think I know where you are

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** No you don't.

 **Botanist:** Professor, I cannot Byleth you are also playing Minecraft.

 **Baby.Mine:** I'm at the traffic now and Niles is beside me playing Minecraft （´υ｀）

 **Baby.Mine:** Who is Heanius (゜。゜)

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** y does it concern u

 **Baby.Mine:** Niles just took all of your iron and coal and he's doing something in your basement ఠ౬ఠ

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** OH GODS

 **Baby.Mine:** Ok back on road now ᕕ( ◎_◎)ᕗ

**2 users logged off!**

**Botanist:** If anyone needs me, I will be studying for the paper this Friday. Do not interrupt me unless you need to tell me what you've spent the money on.

**Botanist logged off!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Oh right studying

**2 users logged off!**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** can we get an eph for our fallen brother, innes

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** hes not dead or anything, niles just brought a whole buncha creepers into innes' minecraft basement

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Eph

 **Dark.Lycanroc:** eph

 **Hugo.Messo:** Eph

 **Our.Boy:** Eph

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Eph

 **Naruto:** eph

 **Brother.Blue:** Eph

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Eph

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** So many of you are online?

 **Our.Boy:** Sue do you think you can come over in 15 minutes? Lilina needs help on the Physical Education.

 **Naruto:**???theres physical education???

 **Brother.Blue:** Yes Anna, your cohort will be taking that module next semester.

 **Our.Boy:** Sue don't drive and type here, you almost gave mom a heart attack 

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** I'll tell auntie Ninian I'm sorry for last month

**Sacaen.Nomad logged off!**

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** prof byleth we found your house you left your dog at home

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** I'm at the Woodland Mansion helping Anna and the Golden Deer I can't take him with me

 **Hugo.Messo:** _Hey Prof wtf I thought we agreed not to interact with the Golden Deer in Minecraft since the last server?_

 **Naruto:** Fight the Professor after you help us raid the Woodland Mansion gdi

**4 users logged off!**

**Brother.Blue:** I just backread the chat

 **Brother.Blue:** What is Creepypasta? Sharena won't tell me

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** we like living like 2013 never ended

**3 users logged off!**

**Brother.Blue:** Guys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the creepypasta mod server actually happened along with the mutant mobs mod
> 
> the server had to be shut down because the entire class was getting jumpscared every 12 seconds during session time


	14. books

**Yee.Archer.Haw logged on!**

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Has anyone seen my books?

**3 users logged on!**

**Holy.Woman:** Sweet little one, Faye, how does your book look like?

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Miss Peregrine's Home for Perculiar Children. Actually it's not one book it's all 4 tied together with the book strap.

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** I kinda forgot to take it with me after I put it on the floor to tie my shoelaces

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** I'm supposed to return it to Linhardt today

**Our.Boy:** Isn't that series angsty Teen Titans but the children are younger than 12?

**Holy.Woman:** The what

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Faye, which part of the building did you last saw it in?

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** In the lobby of the exam hall

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** It should be easy to spot, the bookstrap was a painful highlighter yellow and the books are thicc individually

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Please call my phone when it has been found, I need to get back to work!

**Yee.Archer.Haw logged off!**

**Holy.Woman:** Gods Faye was reading  _ Peregrine's _

**Our.Boy:** I didn't know you could read, Lara

**Holy.Woman:** I had to comfort both of my gfs bc this series made them cri what made you think I don't know the storyline

**Our.Boy:** Understandable

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** From the footage I've recovered

**Our.Boy:** Wait gods Professor Byleth you have access to the security cameras  _ outside the school _ ?

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Someone with green hair and black sweater took the brick books

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Other than that I can't locate the person because the security cameras qualities were bad

**Holy.Woman:** Sounds like you, Professor

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** You're not wrong but you're also not right

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** As in I did not take the books

**Our.Boy:** Maybe it's Linhardt himself? 

**Holy.Woman:** If it's Linhardt who took it, Faye would not even be asking us for help in the first place.

**Holy.Woman:** But then again it could also be Sue

**Our.Boy:** Sue is with me all along and her bag is not big enough to carry all those books

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** I think I know who it is. But you kids need to figure it out yourself. I'll contact the person then Faye but if you two can solve this, both of you will get extra credits

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Get Innes in on this if he wants redemption.

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Actually wait

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** @Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light @You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die @Dusk.Lycanroc

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough logged off!**

**3 users logged on!**

**Our.Boy:** Backread pls

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** _ R E D E M P T I O N _

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** screw around and receive my first A for the module i guess

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** green hair and black sweater sounds like Professor Byleth tho

**Holy.Woman:** It ain't Professor Byleth he debunked it

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** ok but whenever something goes missing back in the Monastery, it was always Professor Byleth who found them

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** the Tired Daily Santa Claus

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** every single kids are naughty and they deserve to be sent to the Ranch to atone for their s i n s

**Our.Boy:** Inigo buddy that's dark

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** we're seriously losing our minds over books

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** ay bois we goin skip this today?

**Holy.Woman:** Either you do this or repeat the module and tarnish your family name forever because Tana really look up to you

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** Apologies fellas, let's get to work

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Sounds like Professor Lewyn tho not gonna lie

**Holy.Woman:** Why would Professor Lewyn be there, we all know dang well the only reason he came because he's here to stand on the stage and wave his arms around like he's a Feroxi dancer

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** alright chill with the bad mouthing

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** don't categorise the Feroxi bois with him, thank you very much

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** i wanna say that it's Eph who did took the books but why would eph take the books if eirika already have them

**Holy.Woman:** Exactly the case so it's not lewyn, byleth, eph, sue or linhardt

**Our.Boy:** Alm maybe? He had a black sweater on today

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** well if alm did have the books faye would not even ask bc those villagers r a pack of their own 

**Our.Boy:** True

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** omgs i had a weird suspicioun

**Holy.Woman:** Suspicion**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** what if it's that new hot instructor who bench pressed everyone on his first day of teaching us

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** oh you mean Instructor Seteth? i bet you got bench pressed because your entire class thinks he look like a twink but he's really a twunk

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** _ tell me more about Seteth  _

**Holy.Woman:** Heres a water bottle to quench your thirst, we've gone off topic

**Our.Boy:** What if it's Instructor Seteth who took the books?

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** possible? seteth is always in black and he has green hair

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** not wrong

**Holy.Woman:** Oh gods Professor Byleth did not mention anything about the person other than their hair and sweater

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** we need the s o u r c e @I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough logged on!**

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** A 10 second footage of a girl with green hair, black sweater and black skirt, crouching down to pick up a book tied by a book strap, before she walked away .mp4

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** My bad, but you all are on the right track

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough logged off!**

**Holy.Woman:** Wait nvm it's not Instructor Seteth this is the complete opposite of him

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** "you all are on the right track"  _ in what way, my dude? _

**Our.Boy:** Let's list down every green haired girls we know

**Holy.Woman:** That's is the weirdest thing I have read from you, Roy

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** Professor Bylese is the first that came into mind

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** _ W H O M S T _

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** Professor Byleth's twin sister in charge of the early childhood development courses

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** i'm so f*cking sorry but Professor Byleth has a  _ twin _ ?

**Holy.Woman:** How did she take charge of the early childhood development courses

**Holy.Woman:** Professor Byleth himself doesnt even know how to take care of young adults, much less Professor Bylese taking care of  _ children _

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** bold of you to assume that we're all Young Adults here

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Young Adults is just a fancy title for physically larger children

**Our.Boy:** Who else? I have Sue, Professor Cecilia, Professor Tiki, Mayor Naga, and Archbishop Rhea

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** lmao what about the librarians nino and flayn 

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** OH GODS INNES YOU ARE GOOD

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** ????

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Miss Flayn or Miss Nino?

**Holy.Woman:** OH RIGHT MISS FLAYN

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** not Miss Nino?

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** miss nino has short hair but miss flayn has long hair like in the footage

**Our.Boy:** Miss Flayn took the books but why would she be at Regna Ferox

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** hmm

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** hmm

**Holy.Woman:** Hmm

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** hmm

**Our.Boy:** hmm

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough logged on!**

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Yes it was Miss Flayn who took the books all along.

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** She was there because Instructor Seteth was there

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** And Instructor Seteth was there because he is also part of the discipline committee

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Good job kids, you all get an A for your 13th lesson

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** It counts?

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** It's actually calculated with your exam and you guys just finished your paper an hour ago, there's still time to process your grades

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** nice

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** did i pass my GPA

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** I did the calculation and all I can tell you is that your GPA is less than 2.5

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** so he passed?

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** I did the calculation and all I can tell you is that your GPA is less than 2.5

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** The only ones who have guaranteed passes are Roy and L'Arachel

**Holy.Woman:** Thank

**Our.Boy:** I knew that my GPA passed but I still needed that extra credit to reach my goals

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** goals? can't relate

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** mood

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** fellas can you all brighten up a little

**Holy.Woman:** Be careful of what you say about that Sylvain

**Our.Boy:** Inigo once stuck a  **_lit_ ** candle in his mouth because he wanted to go as a Jack'O Lantern during elementary school and he's still the same

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** r00d i dont do that anymore

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** he's planning to use a torchlight this time he's going as a sexy street light this year

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** hey innes do the environment a favour and reduce carbon footprint by shutting your mouth and not making anymore noise thanks

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** how dare you spoil everyone here of my halloween costume this year

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Inigo you could say all that but you can't tell the difference between circumstantial and direct evidence?

**Holy.Woman:** That was a wild ride to read...

**Our.Boy:** I forgot about carbon footprints and that was one of our most important projects back in Smashers...

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** oh shoot my 1 brain cell is functioning

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Don't be too full of yourself, I temporarily gave the 4 of you each one of my many brain cells for this moment, now give it back

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** thanks for the sacrifice, teach

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Sylvain what have you done to my brain cell

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** nothing you can prove

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** im so sorry for using your brain cell to write bus e ness during the paper, sir

**Holy.Woman:** At least they did not need to spell acessor e

**Our.Boy:** "Accessory"

**Holy.Woman:** Now that I've returned Professor Byleth's brain cell, my single brain cell that my gfs and I share is back to its coma

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** wait so was faye notified about the books

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Yes she was. Thankfully, Miss Flayn had returned those books to Linhardt by herself

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** bookworms have noodle arms of a twink but their strength is bear

**Our.Boy:** Sylvain, how dare you make me question everything about my childhood best friend

**Our.Boy:** For all I know, Lilina could easily bench press her own father and  _ he's  _ a bodybuilder

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Kids, what's with all of your obsession of bench pressing?

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** too many gays in this classroom

**Holy.Woman:** soft subs uwu

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Excuse you, I am a proud dominant bottom. I can ride like a champion and I can also put my legs behind my head.

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** _ I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT KIND OF INFORMATION KIDS, LOG THE F*CK OFF _

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** stfu Feroxi Reject just b lucky you have a bf ;;

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough muted 5 users until 5.30pm!**

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough logged off!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my classmates were arguing if the Book or the Movie was better, that's how i got the inspiration to write this one today


	15. After the final paper

**Naruto logged on!**

**Naruto:** @Shifter.Rogue I KNOW HE'S WITH U LEMME TALK TO HIM

**3 users logged on!**

**Frost.Maiden:** ? What happened?

**Shifter.Rogue:** Hold on he's busy flirting with Leanne

**Naruto:** _ Tell him to wet his d!ck later I have something to clarify from him _

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** Danger

**Shifter.Rogue:** Darn Anna what happened why do u need me

**Naruto:** STOP TEACHING RAT TO GET ANSWERS OFF ME AGAIN

**Naruto:** WE'RE IN DIFFERENT MODULES

**Naruto:** WHAT DOES PROGRAMMING HAS GOT TO DO WITH BIOLOGY

**Naruto:** BUDDY THIS IS WHY YOU'RE FAILING THE COURSE YOU COPIED OFF FROM THE WRONG PERSON

**Shifter.Rogue:** Bold of you to assume that programming has got nothing to do with biology

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** No, really, theres nothing similar between programming and biology

**Frost.Maiden:** Programming is math-based. Biology is biology itself.

**Shifter.Rogue:** Yes it does

**Shifter.Rogue:** It's either that or there are too many Annas

**Naruto:** There are too many Annas

**Frost.Maiden:** Were you trying to look for the Molecular Biology Anna?

**Shifter.Rogue:** Yeah that Anna

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** How do you confuse that Anna with this Anna

**Shifter.Rogue:** How do you not confuse all the Annas

**Naruto:** Fair

**Frost.Maiden:** Wait Naesala if you've been copying off this Anna for a while now...

**Shifter.Rogue:** Yea I know my main source of failure thx Anna

**Naruto:** EXCUSE YOU BUT I THINK YOU GOTTA START STUDYING INSTEAD

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** I agree with Anna

**Frost.Maiden:** Am I the only one who wants to know how will Rat transfer the answers to Naesala

**Naruto:** I don't need to know that fact. All I care about is how I could've submitted incomplete work because the darned raven was distracting

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** I do, tell us naesala

**Shifter.Rogue:** Ok so from the day I found Rat he somehow learned how to read morse code

**Naruto:** _ what _

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** That is one smart raven

**Frost.Maiden:** :o

**Shifter.Rogue:** Adapt. Improvise. Overcome.

**Naruto:** _ Buddy the programming paper has no multiple choice questions you can't just copy off of me like that _

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** How tf yall gonna copy codes

**Shifter.Rogue:** Rat is being a good bird doing what I asked him to do

**Frost.Maiden:** Naesala you're going to fail this paper, you're going to repeat the modules in the next semester

**Shifter.Rogue:** Rat is being a good bird doing what I asked him to do

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** You are being the complete opposite of Rat at this point

**Shifter.Rogue:** How dare

**Frost.Maiden:** Does

**Frost.Maiden:** Does Rat stalk you to school or do you physically bring him with you in your bag

**Shifter.Rogue:** He snuggles in my hoodie pocket in the morning in Tibarn's car <3

**Naruto:** I cannot believe Leanna is a moronsexual

**Naruto:** Sexually attracted to morons, such as Naesala

**Shifter.Rogue:** r00d

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** Why are you booing her? She's right.

**Naruto:** I'm gonna cri Naesala you got the wrong Anna and submitted the wrong answers

**Shifter.Rogue:** Gods don't remind me

**Shifter.Rogue:** Roy already tore me apart the last time

**Frost.Maiden:** Which makes him our boy if he wasn't already <3

**Naruto:** I entered Angery

**Naruto:** But now I'm leaving an Дpyг

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** What in tarnation does Дpyг mean

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** I literally had to copy-paste that word from your text

**Frost.Maiden:** It means "friend", pronounced "droog". The meme is a low res photo of a creature from Fallout 

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** The forbidden knowledge

**Naruto:** Not the truck freak, not the crazy @ss, probably the fighter

**Naruto:** But I'm always the Дpyг

**Frost.Maiden:** Aren't we all?

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** For Anna, certainly not towards Naesala

**Shifter.Rogue:** r00d

**Naruto:** Wrong 

**Naruto:** I have forgiven Naesala now

**Frost.Maiden:** Only after Naesala been humiliated?

**Shifter.Rogue:** kinky

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** Cursed

**Shifter.Rogue:** wait omgs i tried to delete it but i accidentally pressed send instead

**Shifter.Rogue:** how do i delete messages

**Frost.Maiden:** You don't

**Naruto:** This is great lmao

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood;** Naesala buddy are you still alive?

**Shifter.Rogue:** Ayy Ranulf here, lemme back read

**Shifter.Rogue:** Lmao Naesala will be staying for the evening classes because his daily grades are already failing him

**Shifter.Rogue:** The exams are just the cherry on top that everyone knows taste sour af

**Frost.Maiden:** Wow really?

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** Fate decided before he can stop it

**Naruto:** This is one big snowball that wont melt even when summer is around

**Shifter.Rogue:** Spare an F for this poor, trash man?

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** F

**Frost.Maiden:** F

**Naruto:** F

**Shifter.Rogue:** OMGS HES BOUTTA GE THIT BY A CAR

**Shifter.Rogue logged off!**

**Frost.Maiden:** Ranulf I'm not sorry

**Frost.Maiden:** The way he just walked across the street without even looking left and right, then stopping directly in front of our oncoming car implies that Naesala is asking for the death

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** ?????

**Naruto:** IM SORRY BUT WHAT

**Frost.Maiden:** His wish will be granted if he doesn't move out of the way

**Naruto:** WHERE ARE U GAYS

**Frost.Maiden:** The road in between the playground and the school

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** And you gays stopped there???

**Frost.Maiden:** We would have kept going but this trash man just stopped in the middle of the road

**Frost.Maiden:** Good news is that our breaks are working

**Frost.Maiden:** Bad news is that Naesala is still alive

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** Ominous...

**Frost.Maiden:** Don't you have work today, Tobin?

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** I'm waiting for my Country Bois

**Naruto:** Tobin, Fjorm asked  _ why _ are you not working today

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** My bad

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** We got the month off for exams and preperation and relaxation

**Naruto:** Nice

**Frost.Maiden:** Enjoy your rest 

**One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** Thx

**Naruto:** No matter what happens to Naesala, I'm still leaving an Дpyг

**Frost.Maiden:** I know this and I appreciate this friendship

**3 users logged off!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real story was that the "naesala" actually has a myna bird instead of a raven/crow. the bird also has a pink tag on its leg so thats how one of my classmates identified him and got angry.
> 
> myna birds are also very common in our area so the bird blended together with the wild mynas and kind of watched us enter our answers


	16. class outing planning

**4 users logged on!**

**Holy.Woman updated the Group Information!**

**Holy.Woman:** @All y'all

**Defender.of.the.Night:** A class outing? Interesting... I've never been invited to one of these...

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** owain i know this and i still love u as a cousin

**Holy.Woman:** Everyone of y'all within this chat are invited

**Naruto:** If you want to invite some other friends, you gotta dm me so I can calculate the amount of food we need for the BBQ

**Naruto:** The limit is 2 friends per person tho

**Naruto:** Also DM me your dietary restrictions

**26 users logged on!**

**50.Shades:** Yell heah we bois coming

**5 users logged off!**

**Daddy.Shark:** We (and Leif) coming

**Baby.Shark:** Julius and Julia are coming too!

**Naruto:** Slide into my DMs, sweet child.

**4 users logged off!**

**Brother.Blue:** Wait me too

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** Wait me too

**Our.Boy:** Wait me too

**Peri:** Wait me too

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** Wait me too

**5 users logged off!**

**Idina.Menzel:** Where's the Vaskrheim's Head and what's the meaning behind the name?

**Botanist:** The Vaskrheim's Head is in the Southeastern region of Zenith. Vaskrheim was the name of an ancient temple of Zenith that held a divine weapon, Breidablik. This temple was used during the Grand War centuries ago by the Royalties of Askr, as their base of operation. However, with Climate Channge (Global Warming), the increasing sea level eventually flooded Vaskrheim, leaving on the roof of the temple visible and safe to walk on.

**Botanist:** This place is considered sacred to the locals, and there is a legend that goes around claiming that if a group of friends were to have a celebration of sorts there, their bonds will never be severed. It all started with the Grand War, of course.

**Botanist:** But the locals have given the authorities permission to make this a tourist spot, by building numerous chalets there, and so jobs were open for the locals to patrol the villas to ensure that no tourists disrespect the area. If it does happen, the locals are more than welcomed to beat up these tourists with broom sticks.

**Botanist:** This area is also ridiculously expensive for a place of outing and hard to book, did Grima secure this area for the class outing?

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Yell heah I did

**Idina.Menzel:** _ Expensive? _

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Don't worry Dorothea!  _ It's on the house _ !

**Sacaen.Nomad:** Kiran what

**Shifter.Maiden:** Kiran how dare

**Hugo.Messo:** I learn more here than I will be able to on textbooks

**Botanist:** There is actually more to the Vaskrheim's Head but that was just the summarised portion.

**Ronno:** darn leo you make me wanna take a history and geography module

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Good, it's time you open a book that is not a Minecraft Handbook

**Idina.Menzel:** P R O F E S S O R 

**Shifter.Rogue:** This is the content I am here for and I like it.

**Shifter.Rogue:** Actually wait I do have friends to invite

**Shifter.Rogue logged off!**

**Shifter.Maiden:** Inigo invite Lucina

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** (And Gerome) Who do you think I am?

**Defender.of.the.Night:** And I've invited my brother, Brady, and my good friendly shield friend, Kjelle!

**Shifter.Maiden:** Cool thx

**Shifter.Maiden logged off!**

**Sacaen.Nomad:** Actually wait me too

**Sacaen.Nomad logged off!**

**Ronno:** At this rate, the entire school gets invited

**Breath.of.Ruin:** More money to spend, the more pissed off the sperm donor will be

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** Can't relate

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** Same

**Holy.Woman:** Be our bodyguard, make sure V*lter doesnt show up uninvited

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** Can relate

**Siler.Arrow.of.the.Light:** Nice

**Holy.Woman:** Get training

**2 users logged off!**

**Frost.Maiden:** I'll invite my girlfriend I guess...

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** WAIT FJORM U HAV A G F ????

**Botanist:** That's new to even me...

**Frost.Maiden:** You mean I never told you guys???

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** ????no????

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Log off now, it's the best course of action.

**Frost.Maiden logged off!**

**Hugo.Messo:** Fjorm???? Girlfriend????? 

**Idina.Menzel:** I bet 100G it's Laegjarn 

**Holy.Woman:** Wait w h y?

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Dorothea, you must be really confident betting on that

**Idina.Menzel:** Omgs wait no

**Idina.Menzel logged off!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Fjorm has gf?????

**Holy.Woman:** @Frost.Maiden Pls tell us who

**Hugo.Messo:** Am I the only one here who wants to know what happened to dorothea

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Kids, leave her alone

**Botanist:** What do you know that we don't, Professor?

**Ronno:** teach, be a Дpyг for us and tell us what u rlly know 

**Breath.of.Ruin:** The daily grades system can't save you from this

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Oh no

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Kiran go get information from Grima

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** cbjwwdabhkfbkjwqbfqewkj

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Oh f

**2 user logged off!**

**Ronno:** Darn get me a relationship like this

**Holy.Woman:** Can't relate to u

**Botanist:** We know, L'Arachel. 

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** we're all out here experiencing a dry spell greater than the Nabata Desert and lara has unlimited access to  **_moisture_ **

**Defender.of.the.Night:** Dear son of the brother of my mother, don't you have the Wyvern Lord, Gerome?

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** aklgbfawbawjk

**Hugo.Messo:** "Son of the brother of my mother"

**Hugo.Messo:** Just say Cousin no one will blade u 

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Is everything provided (by Grima) or do we bring our own materials there.

**Holy.Woman:** Grima told us that the chalet he booked has good access to the best fishing spot there but you have to pay for the fishing rods

**Hugo.Messo:** Oh right fishing

**Ronno:** Get Miss Flayn the fish she craves

**Botanist:** Vaskrheim's Head locals will also pay you if you manage to catch the Fish of the Day. They live heavily on fishes.

**Ronno:** Get Locals the fish they crave

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough logged off!**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** i feel like we need the context

**Hugo.Messo:** There was a really good fishing spot back in the Monastery and Professor likes fishing there

**Holy.Woman:** But there does not mean that Vaskrheim's Head will b the same???

**Defender.of.the.Night:** Bold of you to assume that fishing only applies in the Monastery

**Ronno:** but that was bc there were a lot of kitties in the monastery

**Botanist:** Does this explain why I witnessed the Professor running into the library? To find out what fishes and cats can be found in Vaskrheim's Head?

**Holy.Woman:** Why r u in school

**Botanist:** I'm here for an interview with the school.

**Botanist:** Kiran and Grima are here too.

**Defender.of.the.Night:** What are the animals there, Dark Knight?

**Botanist:** I know nothing about animals. Only plants.

**Ronno:** wat kinda weed do they have there

**Hugo.Messo:** Can they be made into edibles and what is the best way 

**Holy.Woman:** _ Why do u guys want weed so bad? _

**Botanist:** I'll talk about the kind of  _ herbs _ that can be found at Vaskrheim's Head in another group chat. I'll go create one right now.

**Holy.Woman:** _ Leo no _

**Hugo.Messo:** Thanks fam

**3 users logged off!**

**Defender.of.the.Night:** I need the herbs too

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Forbidden Vegetables

**Defender.of.the.Night:** Overdosing Flora

**Holy.Woman:** _ This is not what I came online for _

**3 users logged off!**


	17. actual outing part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a really long one so i had to split it up into 3 parts

**Wyrmite.Farmer logged off!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** @Holy.Woman @Naruto @Breath.of.Ruin Sorry to ruin all the fun but I don't think I can make it to the outing later...

**3 users logged on!**

**Holy.Woman:** Why???

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** I'm down with flu today

**Naruto:** ??!?!?!??!

**Naruto:** Kiran of all times you're sick now???

**Naruto:** The entire school semester you're never sick but today you are???

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Im so sorry

**Breath.of.Ruin:** It's cos u b on that phone

**Holy.Woman:** Grima your partner is down with flu and you're gonna say that?

**Breath.of.Ruin:** I'm turning my car now bye

**Naruto:** Wait omgs Kiran you're actually sick???

**Breath.of.Ruin logged off!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** I'm sorry you two...

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** I heard from Grima that you all spent the weekends planning a good class outing and I kind of ruined it by being sick

**Holy.Woman:** No!! It's fine Kiran!! It's just the bacteria in your body being little bunch of f*ckheads

**Naruto:** You didn't ruin anything Kiran, the virus is just being Killjoys

**Naruto:** Wait no

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** I barely have th estrength to type much less reach for an eyeliner i'm (not) okay

**Holy.Woman:** Why am i not surprised you're a Closet Emo

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Wait i hear the door knocking

**Naruto:** That sounds like something out from a horror story Kiran

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** No its just grimy and aversa

**Holy.Woman:** _ That was fast _

**Naruto:** But he never said which road he's at, so he could have just left for all we know

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Our houses are nowhere near each other's...

**Breath.of.Ruin logged on!**

**Breath.of.Ruin:** You two keep going with the outing

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Who else have reached

**Naruto:** So far it's the Country Bois, the Lowells, our lovely bodyguards, and Professor Byleth who went fishing.

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Right cool

**Holy.Woman:** What is Aversa doing at Kiran's house?

**Holy.Woman:** Where are Kiran's parents and at what level of trust are you all at?

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Aversa brought me some medicine

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** My parent dont care as long as they mmean well

**Naruto:** "They mean well" Sweetie, Grima was directly involved in the Glitter Incident and he literally knows everything about everyone, how does Grima mean well

**Breath.of.Ruin:** True but there is actually more to the story and Kiran would rather not talk about it

**Naruto:** Understandable

**Holy.Woman:** _ Grima's hair is full of secrets but he wore a wig to hold it all down _

**Breath.of.Ruin:** _ Tell no one and the outing will still go on _

**Naruto:** I've told the people about Kiran's condition and they all wished you to get well soon

**Naruto:** Tobin and Gray and Alm are now on the hunt for Professor Byleth so that he knows

**Holy.Woman:** But the fishing spot is right in front of our chalet???

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Maybe he caught the Fish of the Day and is now on the way to give it to the locals

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Getting the Locals the fish they crave

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Give them all my love ;w;/

**Naruto:** Will do

**Holy.Woman:** I was on my way to the bbq pit and the moment i opened the door i hear anna's loud @ss "SQUAK" 

**Holy.Woman:** Everyone is intimidated but only Faye and Kliff are alright with it

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Dominance established

**Naruto:** My throat hurts now 

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die logged on!**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** OMGs kiran u got sick

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** it's not my choice ;-;

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** i wish to believe it's my siblings who were sick last week and passed it on to me ;;

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** ur siblings a bicth

**Naruto:** how do u spell b!tch wrong

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** im avoiding the curse ban

**Breath.of.Ruin unbanned ALL curse words! Go wild!**

**Breath.of.Ruin:** There u fucking go

**Holy.Woman:** Im sorry grima but  _ u have the fucking admin all along???? _

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Y'all never asked

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** I knew all along but i aint no snitch <3

**Breath.of.Ruin:** <3

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** y wont gerome do dis to me :'(

**Naruto:** arent you 2 already dating???? grima caught yall fucking in the restrooms

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** he was my fuck buddy first before i developed feelings

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** well u cant tell a guy u like him it makes u look like an idiot 

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Just uninstall the feelings, your dumbass is fine

**Holy.Woman:** You absolute bottom how else did u think i hav 2 gfs

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Man the fuck up and get that love across

**Naruto:** Just go up to him, say "hey not only have we been fucking I also want to kiss and cuddle with you everyday full homo" and just go

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** lara are the rooms occupied

**Holy.Woman:** Fuck no, you're not going to have sex in the rooms

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** >:'(

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Friends to lovers slowburn, Fuck buddies, Angst with a happy ending, Smut, 3k+ words...

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Babe pls i just had a headache with that gods damned flashback

**Holy.Woman:** Oh yes a past i will never be proud of

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** aint that what dorothea is readi

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Is he dead

**Naruto:** We can only hope

**Holy.Woman:** He's fine dorothea just put him in a headlock

**Naruto:** We didnt hope enough 

**Breath.of.Ruin:** We'll get him next time ladies and Kiran

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Y SHE PUT ME IN A HEADLOCK

**Holy.Woman:** Don't invade her private space damnit

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Invade Gerome's

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** how tf u gonna do that

**Holy.Woman:** Aren't you already doing that????

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Averse just told be the best idea I've heard of for this situation

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Oh?

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Lara I gotta DM u the details

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** _ you're not gonna fucking do that _

**Naruto:** I aint no snitch i aint telling u where my bitch at

**2 users logged off!**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** _ i dont even know whats going on but i feel like i know what is going to happen _

**Naruto:** Calm down 

**Breath.of.Ruin:** From what I can see not everyone is there

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Felix and Sylvain are not there yet so i dont believe the activity will take place as soon as you think will happen

**Naruto:** _ from what you can see???? _

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** grima old buddy old pal there are literally no security cameras here wdym

**2 users logged on!**

**Holy.Woman:** A great plan as always, Kiran. Just like that one time you got me extra credit in class.

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Actually Aversa inspired me to tell you all that

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** i dont like the sound of it

**Holy.Woman:** Anna get your ass here and i'll tell u the plan

**Naruto:** This is Faye

**Naruto:** Anna is grilling the bacon right now

**Holy.Woman:** Alright

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Kiran and the sister just told me their plan and its great

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** address your sister by her name grima, she wont kill u

**Naruto:** It's good to know that Inigo respects women

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** He respects women because he's gay

**Naruto:** That

**Breath.of.Ruin:** _ Babe that's not how it works _

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** yes it does im gay so that there are more women for the lesbians

**Holy.Woman:** Nice

**Naruto:** Anna just stopped grilling the bacon and she gave Lara  _ The Look _

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Wait why bacon specifically

**Holy.Woman:** The store ran out of chicken and religion forbids some of us from eating beef 

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** _ how do u run out of chicken _

**Breath.of.Ruin:** I guess the store has a fucking shitty logistics team

**Naruto:** Not wrong but not entirely right

**Holy.Woman:** The gang's all here now 

**Holy.Woman:** Except for the Professor Byleth Search Team and Professor Byleth

**Holy.Woman:** And Professor Bylese

**Holy.Woman:** And Officer Jeralt

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Professor Byleth deadass invited his sister and dad

**Naruto:** And you invited your  _ fuck buddy _ but do we say anything?

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Why is the entire family there

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Where did they go

**Breath.of.Ruin:** The Fish Predator genes are strong in the Eisner family

**Naruto:** Women want them, fish fear them

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** P r e d a t o r y  i n s t i n c t s

**Holy.Woman:** Hold up

**Holy.Woman logged off!**

**Naruto:** Wow I was wondering if there is enough bacon for the entire gang

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** ???

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** apparently the Fish of the Day is a whole ass shark and the eisners and tobin and gray and alm are having trouble carrying it

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** even though the locals already cut it up

**Naruto:** It's the prize they're struggling to carry

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** ????PProfessors caught a whoel shark with a fishing rod????

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Who??? Made the Fish of the Day be a fucking shark???

**Breath.of.Ruin:** The locals apparently

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Fishing: Abyssal Mode

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** ldnsvjslWHAT IS THE PRIZE

**Naruto:** We'll tell u everything that happen later in details Kiran

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** I exist for this moment

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** no u dont

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Yea I dont

**2 users logged off!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who was the dumbass who got sick


	18. actual outing part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometime after kiran had rested up

**2 users logged on!**

**Holy.Woman:** KIRAN UR PLAN FUCKING WORKED

**Wyrmite.Farmer logged on!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:**??

 **Naruto:** Kiran u absolute mad lad 

 **Naruto:** Gerome has been promoted from Inigo's Fuck Buddy to Inigo's Fucking Boyfriend 

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** OMgs

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Is this only the first game??? or??

 **Holy.Woman:** ITS ONLY THE FIRST GAME

 **Holy.Woman:** THE THIRD ROUND

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Fill me in, the whole thing

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Details

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** But tell me what the fishing prize was

 **Naruto:** The fishing prize(s) was free 5 year access to the Vaskrheim's Head fishing spots and the cut up shark and a brand new fishing set (rod, bait, all that shazzles)

 **Holy.Woman:** ALRIGHT SO ANNA AND I SCHEDULED UR PLAN IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE GOOD SHARK BBQ

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** _Yall actually had fucking shark bbq_

 **Holy.Woman:** That's not the fucking point here but yea that shit is delicious

 **Naruto:** Truth or Dare is inevitable in group parties

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** And the twist is that it's actually a Dare or Sing, you have to sing karaoke of the first song that comes up on their Spotify Playlist if you don't choose Dare, i know

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** And then it ends when everyone has been done

 **Naruto:** We combined it with Spin the Bottle

 **Naruto:** But instead of a bottle we used a marker because none of us can drink yet

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Obeying the law

 **Holy.Woman:** So I started and got Anna for Truth or Dare

 **Naruto:** I chose Dare and this bitch dared me to reveal how to differentiate all the Anna's

 **Naruto:** How dare u make me break our Sacred Bond of Sisterhood

 **Holy.Woman:** dnfjlsbflsits yalls fucking earrings th ewhole timencjds

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** I've been knew

 **Naruto:** And then I spun the marker and it landed Inigo

 **Holy.Woman:** AND INIGO DID NOT CHOOSE SING HE CHOSE DARE

 **Holy.Woman:** BUT THIS FUCKING RACCOON HAD HIM SING _AND RE-ENACT_ TO THAT GAY OR EUROPEAN SONG

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Gay or European from Legally Blondes, I'm familiar

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** It does not count as sing?

 **Holy.Woman:** WE CHOSE IT FOR HIM, NOT TAKEN FROM HIS SPOTIFY PLAYLIST

 **Naruto:** Inigo got so into it he roped fucking Gerome into the song 

 **Holy.Woman:** It has been 10 minutes since they went up to the bedrooms

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Oh

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** What now

 **Holy.Woman:** Continue the game I guess

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Alright get to it

 **Naruto:** Yea that's the fucking problem

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:**?

 **Holy.Woman:** We left an empty spot open for u

 **Holy.Woman:** Lucina spun in place of Inigo and it landed on your spot

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** You left a fucking spot open for me

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** I dont know if I should be honored that you did that or not

 **Naruto:** So Dare or Sing

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Dare

 **Naruto:** Not sing?

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** i cant sing for shit my sinus has pressure heavier than the bottom of the deep blue

 **Holy.Woman:** Lucina dared you show us your collection of Worm on Strings and the story behind the collection

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** fjkabkfbaskfksda fhow does she knwo i have them

 **Naruto:** [  L'Arachel is reading out "How does Lucina know I have them" and Lucina can be heard yelling "This bitch took my fucking Green Boy the that one time I left for lunch in our Business class!" a group of people can be heard gasping and someone letting out a choked cackle ]

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** vjskabjkasbgaewbil

 **Holy.Woman:** Show us the Children

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** chjbdasjkfdf sahdow dafdre

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** [  A box full of worm on strings. A whole bunch of them. Pink, Green, Purple, Blue, Orange, Yellow, even the rainbow ones. There are as many worms in the box as there are legs on a millipede ]

 **Naruto:** Kiran what the fuck

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** My only explanation is that i got a bulk of 100 from Grima on our first date

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** I like these fuzzy bois and thought that these 100 would be lonely so we got them a whole bunnch of siblings

 **Holy.Woman:** First Date goals

 **Holy.Woman:** Alright I spun the marker in your place and it landed on Claude

 **Naruto:** nvm he chose sing

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** aw damn i have such a great dare for him >:(

 **Holy.Woman:** fbajkbgerbqghklqwerhk fqewl

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** what happened

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** gays Im concerned

 **Naruto:** [[Claude stands up. He swipes the marker off the floor and walks to the center of the circle like he's auditioning for Got Talents. The music starts and he starts dancing and singing so passionately he's actually tearing up. It's all good until Claude attempts to hit the note and he actually did. Dorothea can be seen with an offended look. Someone can he heard yelling "BY THE FUCKING GODS CLAUDE HOLY SHIT". Zooming into a corner, Jeralt can be seen downing a whole can of drink. Byleth goes up to him and joins him.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKDVrnEj6Ng)]

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **Holy.Woman:** THE GAME TURNED AGAINST US CLAUDE IS ECNJOYING IT

 **Holy.Woman:** ABORT FUCKING ABORT

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** WHY DOES HE HAVE THAT SONG IN HIS SPOTIFY

 **Naruto:** You mean y'all don't

 **Holy.Woman:** Watch him hit that fucking note

 **Naruto:** Dorothea looked so disgusted yet amazed

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** To be honest im disguested yet amazed at claude too by that video

**Idina.Menzel logged on!**

**Idina.Menzel:** I've played in fucking phantom of the opera and got my throat hurt from hitting all that climax 

 **Idina.Menzel:** And have got my ankles revived so many times in the hospital so many fucking times playing Elle Woods

 **Idina.Menzel:** And this bitch has the audactiy to sing Opera 2 like its fucking nothing

 **Idina.Menzel:** K nvm i see him panting, he can fake it but not ffrom me

**Idina.Menzel logged off!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Darn Dorothea pissed

 **Holy.Woman:** Claude almost crashed into Hilda trying to sit back down

 **Naruto:** He just finished and that Sing already felt like a fever dream

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** klvsfnkdsjlnspin the marker

 **Holy.Woman:** The marker is gone

 **Holy.Woman:** Hold up let me

 **Naruto:** [  L'Arachel put her phone down and stood up, making her way to Claude. She yelled "Give back the gods damned marker Claude that's my only one" while wrestling the marker out of Claude's hands. ]

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** You just gotta take a video of L'Arachel doing things

 **Naruto:** How else are you gonna enjoy this party without being physically here

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Thanks but not just Lara specifically

 **Naruto:** Claude is gonna spin the marker now

 **Naruto:** It landed on Edelgard

 **Holy.Woman:** I'm bacc

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Wait who is Edelgard

 **Naruto:** [  A picture of Edelgard sitting between Dorothea and Petra, waiting for Claude to give her the dare ]

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Thank you

 **Holy.Woman:** zbdjfkbsajkf

 **Holy.Woman:** Claude dared her to give up all her houses in Minecraft the way they are, including all the items in the chests

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** oh no

 **Naruto:** Edelgard looks ready to square up but Petra is holding her back

 **Naruto:** It's a crime to have to give away your minecraft houses but _even the items in the chests_?

 **Holy.Woman:** holy shit

 **Naruto:** [  Edelgard scowls, reaching behind her to put a bag on her laps, pulling out a laptop and setting it up on the floor ]

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** I can't believe she brought her whole laptop to the outing

 **Holy.Woman:** Oh yea she was playing Minecraft in the living room with Petra while waiting for everyone else to arrive 

 **Naruto:** Claude brought his laptop too

 **Naruto:** Actually everyone brought their laptops

 **Naruto:** Dorothea had to hug Edelgard bc the process was too painful

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** I would cry too if I had to give up my houses

 **Holy.Woman:** Oh yes that's another topic we need to discuss after this game

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Minecraft?

 **Naruto:** Yeah we're planning to have a joint gameplay after this game

 **Naruto:** Alright she's done

 **Holy.Woman:** I think I saw a tear

 **Holy.Woman:** She spun the marker and it landed on your spot again

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** _oh?_

 **Naruto:** She just dared you to show up the most cursed piece of drawing you've ever done in your life

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** zzjblgfajkbgwkbgfwa

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die logged on!**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** getting the worst end of the stick aint you kiran

 **Holy.Woman:** Inigo y arent you down here yet

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** i cant move my legs

 **Naruto:** Damn you're lucky Grima got us the chalet until tomorrow morning

 **Holy.Woman:** Wheres the cursed drawing Kiran

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** I cant blieve edelgard

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** I barely know this girl

 **Holy.Woman:** Show us the cursed drawing

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** i dont actually have any cursed drawings tho

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** too bad

 

**Breath.of.Ruin logged on!**

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Lies

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Fuck

 **Naruto:** What are u saying Grima

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Dont you fucking dare Grima

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** spilleth the tea wench

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** Kiran actually has a whole sketchbook of cursed doodles. 

 **Holy.Woman:** A WHOLE FUCKING SKETCHBOOK

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** I want to break up

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Get out of my house

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** Boyfriend Refund Machine Broke

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Fucking heck

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Show us the most cursed doodle Kiran

 **Holy.Woman:** Your turn won't end until you do it

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** hnnnnnggggggg no

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** When you do we will have dates at bubble tea shops once every week

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** njkabjfkbakfkas 

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** [  Duolingo owl but it's muscular with human hands ]

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** hnnngngg risking thisb for ht ebublle tea

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Kiran what in the actual fuck are you doing with your life

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** You have been blessed with the creativity while the rest of us struggled with drawing a tree

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** And this is what you used it on?

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** I'm sorry Lady Sothis for I have sinned

 **Naruto:** WHEN WAS THIS DRAWN 

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** Back when duolingo owl first hunted people

 **Holy.Woman:** Kiran im so fucking sorry that I even suggested leaving a spot open for u 

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** hnnnng im going abck to sleep fnow\

**Wyrmite.Farmer logged off!**

**Breath.of.Ruin:** I just checked on them

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** They're dying

 **Naruto:** Is they ok

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** They're fine but they're dying from both flu and embarrassment

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** When does that bitch want her worm back

 **Holy.Woman:** Next Monday

**Breath.of.Ruin logged off!**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** What the fuck happened i hear screaming

 **Holy.Woman:** GRIMA FUCKING HAPPENED

 **Naruto:** So basically your sister's phone started ringing and she picked it up

 **Naruto:** The first thing it did was go into speaker mode

 **Naruto:** The next thing happened is that Grima said "Go check your DMs" and hung the fuck up

 **Naruto:** She went to her DMs and the only thing there is a video of Grima shaving off all the fur on the worm

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** oh hecc

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** she's ready to jump him isnt she

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** fear not everyone i have her car keys and i wont say where

 **Holy.Woman:** THATS NOT THE PROBLEM HERE

 **Holy.Woman:** Y IS LUCINA SO PROTECTIVE OF HER WORM

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** oh its actually a birthday gift from her girlfriend

 **Holy.Woman:** INIGO ITS A GIFT FROM HER FUCKING GIRLFRIEND OF COURSE SHES GONNA BEAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK OUT OF THE DEVIL TO GET IT BACK

 **Holy.Woman:** SHE KNOCKED TOBIN AND GRAY OUT

 **Holy.Woman:** INIGO SHE CAN PICKLOCK OFFICER JERALT IS HOLDING HER BACK

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** well we're fucked

 **Naruto:** Oh gods this outing is going downhill fa

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** did she die

 **Holy.Woman:** YES LUCINA KICKED HER HEAD 

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** ah fuck

**Ronno logged on!**

**Ronno:** [  Jeralt and Byleth can be seen physically holding Lucina back, while Bylese is tring to talk her down. Anna is lying motionless on the floor, L'Arachel and Alfonse can be seen crouching on her sides panicking, Eirika and Tana trying to calm them down. Leo rushed towards them with a medical kit. The entire place is a mess and people are either trying to calm Lucina down or avoid her wrath. Owain, Nah, Claude, Innes and Ephraim can be seen breakdancing to Lucina's screaming. On further inspection, this video was taken from behind a couch. ]

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** its that fucking bad holy shit

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** all formalities are thrown out of the window grima really did it now

 **Ronno:** how tf r u 2 siblings

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** idk fam

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** but luci's history w grima has got nothing to do with me

 **Ronno:** oh fu

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** gods i hear stomping wats going on

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** cant we just end this and play minecraft

**4 users logged on!**

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Inigo which room are you in

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** the one furthest from the stairs

 **Left.Us.Hanging:** s a n c t u a r y

 **Charity:** Well this is one Class Outing

 **Charity:** It's wilder than my fights with Fuckut

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** oh so u know they're fights

 **Left.Us.Hanging:** Acknowledge**

 **Charity:** Then how in teh fuck are you supposed to shorten "throwing hands"

 **Charity:** I aint got time for that

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** fine

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** Hold up  if Claude is down there breakdancing to Lucina fighting then who has Claude's phone

 **Left.Us.Hanging:** ASMR Claude and Owain and Innes and Ephraim and Nah breakdancing to Lucina ready to jump Grima (who isn't here at all)

 **Ronno:** its me hilda

 **Ronno:** sylvain and felix are about to join in

 **Charity:** Do you think we can play Minecraft here instead? It's much peaceful in the rooms

 **Ronno:** i wanna play minecraft but i also wanna watch how this will go down

**4 users logged on!**

**Our.Boy:** We're coming up!

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Barely escaped but I got some snacks and drinks

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** Mother Earth and Father Sky blesses u, Sue

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** thank

 **Frost.Maiden:** Don't type and walk up the stairs while carrying so many things at the same time sue

 **Our.Boy:** Lilina and Wolt are with her

 **Frost.Maiden:** Good

 **Frost.Maiden:** Which room are you guys in

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Can't yall just go into the first room you see and set up the game

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** dont go to the room furthest away i gotta put on my clothes

 **Left.Us.Hanging:** You're still not dressed?

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** My ass hurts too much to get dressed just nnow

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Aversa said "Damn that must have been some good fucking"

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** yeah it was

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** So wheres Gerome

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** getting our laptops to play minecraft

 **Our.Boy:** We didn't see him leave the room?

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** [Gerome climbing into the room through the window, holding two bags]

 **Charity:** What the actual fuck

 **Left.Us.Hanging:** Can't he use the like a normal person

 **Ronno:** lucina kicked 3 people unconscious and you want batman to use the fucking door

 **Left.Us.Hanging:** Fuck

**Idina.Menzel logged on!**

**Idina.Menzel:** Inigo are you dressed yet

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** ye we can share this room

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Mincref

 **Idina.Menzel:** Can you connect the server from where you are, Kiran?

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Of course I can

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Betting 100G for Grima driving to Vaskrheim's Head to taunt Lucina

 **Frost.Maiden:** What

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** jabfkdsjbfjas how the ufck do u know

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** WHAT

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Saw some car pulling into the driveway of our chalet

 **Our.Boy:** Hilda what's the situation down there?

 **Ronno:** idk fam lucina is still going on

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** _I guess you wonder where I've been_

 **Frost.Maiden:** Wait grima no

 **Ronno:** hdsjabjkwabgjkrsbgkw csk owain the absolute mads lad

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** oh fuck i hear him

 **Ronno:** "FELLOW COUSIN, THE WINGS OF DESPAIR APPEARS TO BE WITHIN THE PERIMETER! I SENSE HIS DARK ENERGY!"

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** OWAIN U SNITCH BITHC

 **Ronno:** scariest part about this is that everyone breakdancing started dancing harder

 **Holy.Woman:** GRIMA YOU DROVE HERE WITHOUT KIRAN

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** Kiran is sick

 **Breath.of.Ruin:** Don't worry Aversa is still with Kiran at home 

 **Idina.Menzel:** I am a little more worried tho

 **Idina.Menzel:** Wasn't Aversa the one who juuled in the school bathroom that triggered the smoke alarm?

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** fbfsjkdabkajkcds

**Botanist logged on!**

**Botanist:** ASMR Claude and Owain and Innes and Ephraim and Nah and Sylvain dancing to Lucina jumping Grima (who is actually here)

 **Left.Us.Hanging:** Damn it Leo I wanted to correct it

 **Botanist:** Dorothea why do you know that it was Aversa who triggered the smoke alarm?

 **Left.Us.Hanging:** iM sorry aversa juuled so hard she triggered ht e smokke alarm

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** Imagine juuling so hard you triggered the smoke alarm

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** must b some good ass juul

 **Ronno:** damn what flavor

 **Idina.Menzel:** Mint

 **Idina.Menzel:** I literally walked in on her juuling wdym

 **Idina.Menzel:** She did let me take a hit tho

 **Frost.Maiden:** *softly but with feelings* what the fuck

 **Holy.Woman:** Oh fuck Fjorm cursed

 **Our.Boy:** Guys why does Laegjarn look so disappointed

 **Our.Boy:** Oh

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Why can't we just play minecraf

 **Botanist:** Let me get to the rooms first, I am currently carrying Anna's legs.

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Roll call

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** One person to represent one room

 **Our.Boy:** Roy, Wolt, Lilina, Raigh, Lugh, Fjorm, Laegjarn, Sue

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** W0w fucking r00d roy im last?

 **Charity:** (Knocked out) Tobin and Gray, Alm, Kliff, Faye, Silque, Celica, L'Arachel, Eirika, Tana, Alfonse, Sharena, Eir, Leo, Niles, Peri, (knocked out) Anna

 **Botanist:** Somehow this room is big enough

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** No Tobin and Gray are knocked out inside the closet

 **Idina.Menzel:** Oh?

 **Holy.Woman:** The door is fucking open sis

 **Idina.Menzel:** Fine

 **Idina.Menzel:** Dorothea, Edie, Petra, Dimitri, Ingrid, Gerome, Inigo

 **Charity:** Class outing but everyone is actually here to use up Grima's and Leo's sperm donor cash

 **Holy.Woman:** Grima gave us the credit card info and told us to do this outing

 **Idina.Menzel:** My 2 gfs said it's fun today <3

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** lara u really need to scream 'ur welcome'?

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Wait what about the ppl downstairs

 **Botanist:** The Eisners, Lucina, Owain, Innes, Ephraim, Kjelle, Claude, Hilda, Felix, Sylvain...

 **Botanist:** I lost count of the people present downstairs...

 **Botanist:** But Takumi, Hinata, Oboro, Seliph, Julius, Julia, Ares, Leif, and Nanna left early due to curfew.

 **Yee.Archer.Haw:** We be inviting the entire school

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Aversa said that y'all should have invited more people

 **Botanist:** Alright we're setting up in the server now

 **Frost.Maiden:** Who took all the fucking fishes in my chest I just wanna talk

 **Ronno:** wait damn already? the fight is just getting to the climax

 **Frost.Maiden:** INIGO

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** AINT ME

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** ASMR all of us play Minecraft while Lucina is jumping Grima downstairs

 **Charity:** Yep that's literally it

 **Left.Us.Hanging:** Wait why is Grima here 

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Didn't he mention he's coming after checking on me???

 **Our.Boy:** No??? We thought that if you weren't here then he would not come at all????

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** or mayb he just wanna fuck w lucina he does that all the time back in Smashers

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** only difference now is that there is no school rules to hold her back 

 **Ronno:** so that's why officer jeralt gave up 

 **Ronno:** my dude started helping innes and ephraim and byleth set up a betting pool

 **Botanist:** Hilda, don't say that here.

 **Charity:** DONT LET THE RACCOOON LEAVE TH ER ROOM 0LEO 

 **Holy.Woman:** You think he isn't already holding Niles back?

 **Ronno:** gays brady is crying what do i do

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** just tell him to come upstairs its good

 **Ronno:** how many med kits are there in this chalet brady is holding tight grip on one and another is just laying where anna was

 **Holy.Woman:** Actually 1 but some of us med students have emergency kits in our cars

 **Ronno:** cool bradys on his way now

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Damn I wish I was there to watch the fight

 **Holy.Woman:** Gays how many of you know Leo is taken

 **Holy.Woman:** He fucking kissed niles on the lips and whispered somehting and now niles dont wannt go downstairs anymore

**Don't.Takumi.Again logged on!**

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** me

 **Left.Us.Hanging:** Anyone else?

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Gwima

 **Left.Us.Hanging:** Nice

 **Frost.Maiden:** Who stole my fucking horse

 **Sacaen.Nomad:** I swear on my life I did not

 **Ronno:** yall just keep playing minecraft i can keep all of yall posted about the fight when yall ask

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Thx

**16 users logged off!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys are wondering:
> 
> the man who sang the song in the link is the same man who sang this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVj0ZTS4WF4


	19. actual outing part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter, but it has both the minecraft log and the actual chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo: Herbs_Collector  
> Kiran: 0rbs0fM4g1c  
> Alfonse: RayChaseisanillusion  
> Sharena: SendBirdMemes  
> Eir: Don'tSendBirdMemes  
> Anna: PartTimeStripper  
> Fjorm: _Nifl_Princess_  
> Laegjarn: _Muspell_Princess_  
> Larachel: HolyLesbian123  
> Eirika: SwordLesbian123  
> Tana: SpearLesbian123  
> Gerome: WyvernsReal  
> Inigo: SmexyTwinkleToes629  
> Niles: SmashLikeForThisP455y  
> Peri: StabbyStabbyBicth  
> Alm: Villager1  
> Celica: Villager2  
> Faye: Villager4  
> Kliff: Villager6  
> Takumi: thepineappleunderthesea  
> Hinata: pineapple2  
> Sue: horsedrifting  
> Roy: OurBoy  
> Wolt: enchantedbowspls  
> Dorothea: operaofthephantom  
> Edelgard: Edgy_Guard  
> Petra: Petra_of_Brigid  
> Dimitri: Moist_Cheese  
> Ingrid: CEOofRacism

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** does anyone have a taiga biome nearby pls tell me ur coordinates

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** i wanna tame wolves

**< _Nifl_Princess_> ** We are currently in a snowy taiga biome nearby is that fine?

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** cooordinates pls

**< _Muspell_Princess_> ** 890,69,-1180

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** the muspell dragon blesses u laegjarn

**< _Muspell_Princess_> ** ur welc

**< RayChaseisanillusion> ** Wait Kiran don't you already have a wolf

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** hnnngngngngn they got shot by someone

**< Don'tSendBirdMemes> ** Oh dear :(

**< horsedrifting> ** Wait was the dog's name Isaowo

**< SendBirdMemes> ** yeah that was her doggo

**< SendBirdMemes> ** HOL UP

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** SUE

**< horsedrifting> ** I SWEAR I WAS HUNTING COWS BUT ISAOWO JUST DJUMPED IN FRONT OF ME AND I PANNICED

**< enchantedbowspls> ** oh gods its why is sue screaming

**< enchantedbowspls> ** nvm

**< OurBoy> ** WHERE DID KIRAN COME FROM

**< Don'tSendBirdMemes> ** ?They were with us just a while ago???

**< RayChaseisanillusion> ** njkajkfwh they oushed me into the waterhole and took my horse

**< OurBoy> ** The what

**< Villager1> ** Do you need me to loan you one of our village dogs

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c>** fhdkshfkkdjfsjlhak

**< HolyLesbian123> ** You can't just donate a dog for alms in minecraft sweet boy

**horsedrifting fell from a high place**

**horsedrifting was slain by 0rbs0fM4g1c using [JusticeForIsaowo]**

**horsedrifting was slain by 0rbs0fM4g1c using [JusticeForIsaowo]**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sacaen.Nomad logged on!**

**Sacaen.Nomad:** Kiran pls stop killing me in Minecraft I'll trade u all my bones if u stop

**Ronno:** what's going on in there

**Sacaen.Nomad:** They found out I was the one who killed her minecraft dog and now they wont stop killing me with JusticeForIsaowo

**Ronno:** sis i dont think bones are enough to stop her

**Sacaen.Nomad:** I know but it's worth a try

**Sacaen.Nomad:** How is the situation downstairs

**Ronno:** lucina is beating the absolute shit out of grima right now

**Sacaen.Nomad:** Thank you

**Sacaen.Nomad logged off!**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**horsedrifting was slain by 0rbs0fM4g1c using [JusticeForIsaowo]**

**< Villager2> ** Are we just going to ignore lara making a terrible pun on alm's name

**horsedrifting was slain by 0rbs0fM4g1c using [JusticeForIsaowo]**

**0rbs0fM4g1c was slain by StabbyStabbyBicth using [ByeByeIntestines]**

**< StabbyStabbyBicth> ** bye bye intestines

**< operaofthephantom> ** Peri dear, thats gross

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** peri how dare

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** sue give me back my arrows

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** i'll stop shooting u now

**< horsedrifting> ** Ok

**< horsedrifting> ** Alfonse I'm taking your horse with me

**< enchantedbowspls> ** to keep it safe from tth e creepypasta s we won kill it

**< RayChaseisanillusion> ** You better not

**< RayChaseisanillusion> ** I'll come back in the morning

**< StabbyStabbyBicth> ** Alfonse is your horse the one with a diamond armor?

**< RayChaseisanillusion> ** No it's not

**< SendBirdMemes> ** yes it is

**< operaofthephantom> ** Peri if you're going to do what I think you will be doing

**< enchantedbowspls> ** OH FUCK

**Lalfonse was slain by StabbyStabbyBicth using [ByeByeIntestines]**

**< Village4> ** Ohdear

**< Village6> ** F

**< Village2> ** At least it's not being made into glue

**< operaofthephantom> ** What the fuck happened in yalls farms

**< Village1> ** Reuse Reduce Recycle

**< RayChaseisanillusion> ** Alright that's fucking it

**< SendBirdMemes> ** wait dont u hav 3 other horses

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** sis lalfonse cant b replaced he dont hav anny successors

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** blueboi deadass named his horse after him

**< HolyLesbian123> ** the real crime here is ur gods damn username

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** omgs this was my account from the peak of minecraft how dare

**< pinapple2> ** u fool the peak of minecraft is everytime

**< Herbs_Collector> ** Wow Hinata you're making sense for once

**< thepineappleunderthesea> ** lmao yikes hinata

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** oi this was 5 years ago

**< SmashLikeForThisP455y> ** OMGS WAIT SMEXYTWINKLETOES629 

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** ?

**< SmashLikeForThisP455y> ** YOHIO STAN 5 YEARS AGO???

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** ??HOW DID U KNOW???

**< SmashLikeForThisP455y> ** ITS ME, UR MINECRAFT GF

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** FNDSJABVJKASDBGJKSDBKJSLSL

**< WyvernsReal> ** Oh so I was your side bitch the entire time?

**< Edgy_Guard> ** This is the backstory I didnt really need to know

**< Edgy_Guard> ** But you guys delivered anyway

**< Petra_of_Brigid> ** How do you get Minecraft GF

**< operaofthephantom> ** petra nooo

**< Villager6> ** jsdadjlshflju mean edelgard and dorothea arent alrdy ur minecraft gfs????

**< Petra_of_Brigid> ** ? Oh so they can be my gfs in minecraft too?

**PartTimeStripper joined the game**

**< PartTimeStripper> ** i lived bitches

**< SwordLesbian123> ** You better have otherwise my gf almost had a full panic attack bc of u

**< SpearLesbian123> ** It's fine gays she apologised in real life

**< Don'tSendBirdMemes> ** Do you need a rubber band for your wrist?

**< HolyWoman123> ** Wait how will that work

**< Don'tSendBirdMemes> ** I'll just explain to you in real life

**< SendBirdMemes> ** while my gf is out im gonna protecc our base

**< SendBirdMemes> ** the strong must protecc the sweet

**StabbyStabbyBicth was slain by RayChaseisanillusion using [JusticeForLalfonse]**

**horsedrifting was slain by 0rbs0fM4g1c using [JusticeForIsaowo]**

**StabbyStabbyBicth was slain by RayChaseisanillusion using [JusticeForLalfonse]**

**< OurBoy> ** Gays please stop...

**Moist_Cheese fell from a high place**

**CEOofRacism tried to swim in lava**

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** WHOMST

**< CEOofRacism> ** We're in the same room as you, Inigo

**< Moist_Cheese> ** I swear our accounts were created by Sylvain and Felix, we don't know how to change them

**< Edgy_Guard> ** Tragic

**< thepineappleunderthesea> ** sweats in hoshidan-askran

**< _Muspell_Princess_> ** just bc her username is CEO of racism may not mean shes actually racist

**< CEOofRacism> ** I swear I'm not racist Sylvain and Felix just put it together at 3am

**< Edgy_Guard> ** Oh but there is a backstory to Moist Cheese tho

**< Moist_Cheese> ** Edelgard no

**< Herbs_Collector> ** Tell us

**Edgy_Guard was slain by Moist_Cheese using [Parmesan]**

**< pinapple2> ** he denies having cheese fetish with cheese fetish

**pinapple2 was slain by Moist_Cheese using [Parmesan]**

**< CEOofRacism> ** Omgs Dimitri get back the base it's night

**Moist_Cheese was blown up by Creeper**

**< Edgy_Guard> ** Dimitri how dare

**Edgy_Guard was shot by Skeleton**

**< Petra_of_Brigid> ** I'll save you my beloved

**0rbs0fM4g1c tried to swim in lava**

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** ROY U FUCIIGN PUSHED ME

**OurBoy was slain by The Rake**

**enchantedbowspls was slain by Jeff The Killer**

**Jeff The Minecraft:** Go To Sleep

**< enchantedbowspls> ** stay outta our base guys

**< horsedrifting> ** i am one of the night

**OurBoy was slain by Jeff The Killer**

**Jeff The Killer:** Go To Sleep

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** Retribution

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c>** oh gods oh fuck

**0rbs0fM4g1c was slain by Eyeless Jack**

**< PartTimeStripper> ** everyone say bye-bye to kiran's kidney

**< _Nifl_Princess_>** Kidney?

**< Herbs_Collector>** The Eyeless Jack is a Creepypasta who breaks into people's houses in the middle of the night to eat their kidney.

**< _Nifl_Princess_> ** Thank you

**< SmashLikeForThisP455y>** babe pls i alsmot died protecting u 

**< SendBirdMemes> ** The strong must protect the sweet

**< SmashLikeForThisP455y>** not like ur gf is typing up a whole characters background while thefucking mob is tryning to bera int

**SmashLikeForThisP455y was slain by Eyeless Jack**

**< Don'tSendBirdMemes>** Don't you guys have defense against them?

**< SmashLikeForThisP455y> ** i forgot to hold down shift n fell off our wall

**< HolyLesbian123> ** on this day niles received a grim reminder

**< SmashLikeForThisP455y>** can someone help me get my stuff from where i died

**< _Muspell_Princess_> ** no one here has a death wish tho

**< SmashLikeForThisP455y> ** all our arrows are down there and its our only weapon

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629>** im coming my dear minecraft gf

**< WyrvernsReal>** Am I a joke to you?

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** sorry babe but my minecraft gf needs more help now

**< Herbs_Collector>** Niles, we only just made our relationship public and now you're threatening to break up with me?

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629>** I GOT UR ARROWS BAE HELP

**< WyvernsReal> ** hjksjkfsdajkbfsdua took my fukcing horse how dare

**< SmashLikeForThisP455y>** IM SORRY FOR HURTING U WITH A FISHING ROD BAE

**< Herbs_Collector>** You... took our enchanted fishing rod????

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629>** ITS FINE BAE I GOT UR ARROWS THO LEMME GIVE THEM BACK

**< SmashLikeForThisP455y> ** I LOVE U SO MUCH BAE U ACTUALLY WENT THRU HELL TO DO THIS FOR ME

**< CEOofRacism>** I can't believe both Leo and Gerome identify as moronsexuals

**< PartTimeStripper> ** attracted to dumbasses and dumbasses exclusively

**< Petra_of_Brigid>** That's not a nice thing to say about Inigo and Niles

**< SpearLesbian123> ** at this point i don't think the two guys dont mind being called dumbasses

**< Villager4> ** two bros chilling in minecraft

**< Villager4> ** minecart apart cus th

**Villager4 was slain by Drowned**

**< Villager2> ** Faye noooo

**< StabbyStabbyBicth> ** She never got to finish her sentence

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** f

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ronno:** sdhfldskalfhl who screamed

**Yee.Archer.Haw logged on!**

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** It was me

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** A drowned got me

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** I dropped my arrows

**Ronno:** sis grima deadass stopped for a hot minute and lucina got a hook in

**Ronno:** @Wyrmite.Farmer ur man was jumped by someone he fuck with back in highschool and was knocked out unconscious wyd

**Wyrmite.Farmer logged on!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Im too sick to leave my bed so i guess i gotta tell his sister to pick him up

**Ronno:** no nvm hes getting back up

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Wait they're still fighting??

**Ronno:** Yea lmao

**Ronno:** even claude is stoned now hes tired out from dancing

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** High stamina dont he

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** wdym

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** it has been a good 1hour or more and they're still going at it in the fight

**Ronno:** oh

**Ronno:** hmm

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** Hmm

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Now this is an avengers level threat

**Yee.Archer.Haw:** How long does he usually last in bed?

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** .

**Wyrmite.Farmer logged off!**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**< RayChaseisanillusion>** Kiran where r u

**< Villager4> ** in minecraft or in reality

**< Don'tSendBirdMemes> ** both

**< Villager4> ** They

**Villager4 was slain by 0rbs0fM4g1c using [BooBoo The Fool]**

**< Villager4> ** Kiran how dare

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** no witnesses

**Villager4 was slain by 0rbs0fM4g1c using [BooBoo The Fool]**

**Villager4 was slain by 0rbs0fM4g1c using [BooBoo The Fool]**

**Villager6 was slain by 0rbs0fM4g1c using [BooBoo The Fool]**

**< Villager1> ** A sacrifice

**< Villager1> ** The real Boo Boo who became the Fool

**Villager4 was slain by 0rbs0fM4g1c using [BooBoo The Fool]**

**< Villager6> ** i am booboo the fool

**< operaofthephantom> ** fam we all are booboo the fool

**< Petra_of_Brigid> ** Who is BooBoo the Fool?

**< thepineappleunderthesea> ** all of us

**< Petra_of_Brigid> ** That's not helping

**< thepineappleunderthesea> ** it dont have to

**< Moist_Cheese> ** Is anyone near a village

**< SendBirdMemes> ** not anymore

**< Moist_Cheese> ** Is anyone near a village now

**< OurBoy> ** 1137, 68, -1158

**< Moist_Cheese> ** Thank you

**< CEOofRacism> ** Dimitri you forgot the fishes

**< Villager2> ** Roy those are the coordinates to OUR village

**< PartTimeStripper> ** Roy just gonna let Dimitri into the village and steal their cats like some coloniser

**< pineapple2> ** njkdsabfjkasdbk coloniser

**< Moist_Cheese> ** My bad

**< Moist_Cheese> ** Alm, Celica, Faye, Kliff, may I please tame a cat from your village? Without Sylvain and Felix, our house is a lot lonelier than before.

**< Villager1> ** You may

**Villager4 was slain by 0rbs0fM4g1c using [BooBoo The Fool]**

**< SwordLesbian123> ** Kiran pls stop killing faye she already knows shes booboo the fool

**Edgy_Guard was slain by Dedue**

**< Moist_Cheese> ** Damn

**< CEOofRacism> ** What happened Edelgard

**< Edgy_Guard> ** I needed snow to make snow golem and I got too close to your base

**< Edgy_Guard> ** I tried to dig but I hit Dedue

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** who tf is dedue

**< CEOofRacism> ** Dedue is our iron golem named after Dimitri's bf Dedue bc he protecc

**< Moist_Cheese> ** ///

**< _Muspell_Princess_> ** Welcome to the Gay Club, we're all gay

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** not the club president but the club treasurer

**< Moist_Cheese> ** Why does the club need a treasurer

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** we just do

**< SmashLikeForThisP455y> ** not the treasurer but im the club president and you r officially in the club

**< Moist_Cheese> ** Thank you

**< Villager1> ** Dimitri are you here yet we leashed a cat for you to tame

**< Moist_Cheese> ** Yes I'm on my way

**Moist_Cheese was slain by Husk**

**< Moist_Cheese> ** Still on my way

**< SpearLesbian123> ** he got his lungs and thats a start 

**< SwordLesbian123> ** and hes got love inside his heart (for dedue)

**< Moist_Cheese> ** //

**HolyLesbian123 tried to swim in lava**

**< HolyLesbian123> ** jsdan\gasnfjldsbajkfbjasldnflsdni found diamonds but i died

**< SpearLesbian123> ** babe r u alright

**< HolyLesbian123> ** im fine but the diamonds i found are gone

**< SwordLesbian123> ** we dont actually need enchanted table though

**< PartTimeStripper> ** how else r yall gays gonna enchant weapons

**< Edgy_Guard> ** If you have an enchanted book and an anvil, it should be fine

**< HolyLesbian123> ** yeah thats another problem

**< Edgy_Guard> ** ?

**< SwordLesbian123> ** we ran out of iron

**< SendBirdMemes> ** fellow lesbians i am willing to trade 64 iron for 64 eggs

**< SpearLesbian123> ** ingots?

**< SendBirdMemes> ** blocks

**< RayChaseisanillusion> ** Sharena those are our last fucking iron blocks

**< SendBirdMemes> ** wat else do u want me to do with this info

**< Don'tSendBirdMemes> ** Darling those are our last iron blocks

**< SendBirdMemes> ** nvm im willing to trade 10 iron blocks for 32 eggs

**< pineapple2> ** whipped

**< SpearLesbian123> ** Pleasure doing business with you

**< StabbyStabbyBicth> ** I picked up a sword named parmesan

**< Petra_of_Brigid>** Ah that belongs to Dimitri

**< operaofthephantom> ** peri dear where are you?

**< Moist_Cheese> ** wait no

**< StabbyStabbyBicth> ** no im keeping permesan

**SmexyTwinkleToes629 was slain by StabbyStabbyBicth using [Parmesan]**

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** r00d

**< WyvernsReal> ** f

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** whats going on there

**< Edgy_Guard> ** Dimitri has Inigo in a chokehold because Inigo does not want to tell Moist Cheese Peri's location

**< PartTimeStripper> ** the lengths u go to deny ur fetish

**< Villager4> ** whos that banging on the door scaring my gf

**< CEOofRacism>** Dimitri is there hes there to kill anna

**< PartTimeStripper> ** with mozarella stick?

**< operaofthephantom> ** i never knew anna wants to be knocked unconscious again

**PartTimeStripper has disconnected**

**< HolyLesbian123> ** an f for the dumbass

**< HolyLesbian123> ** shes fucking dead im not dealing with this shit anymore

**< SwordLesbian123> ** f

**< SpearLesbian123> ** F

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** y do yall like putting me in a headlock

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** y cant gerome do this to me

**< WyvernsReal> ** I thought I'm not your boyfriend anymore?

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** flkdsfldsalgdsjl

**< SmashLikeForThisP455y> ** i can choke u insted bae <3 im coming over

**< WyvernsReal> ** Fuck off 

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** whipped in a way

**< _Muspell_Princess_> ** heavy cream

**< Herbs_Collector> ** Why do I feel uncomfortable reading those 2 words

**< operaofthephantom> ** you know you read too much fanfiction if you know what that means

**< Petra_of_Brigid> ** What does that mean

**operaofthephantom was slain by Edgy_Guard using [BooBoo the Fool Fool]**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Idina.Menzel logged on!**

**Idina.Menzel:** It was me who screamed this time

**Ronno:** ur voice so nice ur scream has a fucking vibrato in it

**Idina.Menzel:** Thank you

**Idina.Menzel logged off!**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**< Villager1> ** Dimitri are you still on the way

**< Moist_Cheese> ** Yes I am

**< Moist_Cheese> ** Is the lease provided with the cat

**< Villager2> ** No but we can trade an emerald for 32 rotten flesh

**< CEOofRacism> ** Y do you need so many rotten flesh

**< StabbyStabbyBicth> ** Rotten flesh is beneficial for tamed wovles actually

**< _Nifl_Princess_> ** What

**< StabbyStabbyBicth> ** doggies cant get food poisoning though

**< OurBoy> ** Not something I needed to know

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** it's emergency food

**< _Nifl_Princess_> ** You get food poisoning anyway how is that emergency food

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** for the wolves

**< Don'tSendBirdMemes> ** Kiran where are you?

**< Don'tSendBirdMemes> ** It's nighttime

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** CREEPER

**< thepineappleunderthesea> ** aw man

**0rbs0fM4g1c blew up by a Creeper**

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** so we back in the mine

**< RayChaseisanillusion> ** Please tell me the mineshaft is fine

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** its fine a creeper just blew up in there

**< horsedrifting> ** WHY ARE THERE SO MANY SQUICKENS IN MY TREEHOUSE

**< Villager4> ** All you can eat buffet

**< horsedrifting> ** THATS NOT THE POINT 

**< Petra_of_Brigid> ** Oh that's your treehouse? I'm sorry.

**< enchantedbowspls> ** the problem here is that sue's laptop is lagging and her game is going to crash

**< Villager1> ** All you can eat buffet

**< OurBoy> ** That's fun but the distance between our main base and Sue's treehouse has a Jeff

**< SendBirdMemes> ** cant yall build a bridge

**< enchantedbowspls> ** we never thought about that

**horsedrifting was slain by Jeff The Killer**

**Jeff The Killer:** Go To Sleep

**< SmashLikeForThisP455y> ** im coming in w Jane The Killer so they can battle to the death

**< Herbs_Collector> ** wait no

**< enchantedbowspls> ** i got the wood to make bridge

**< OurBoy> ** 99% level of stress

**< horsedrifting> ** yall need to be speed

**< Villager2> ** VILLAGERS DONT GO INTO TH EHOUSE

**Villager2 was slain by Eyeless Jack**

**Villager1 was slain by Eyeless Jack**

**< Villager4> ** mom dad noooo

**< pineapple2> ** u implying alm has a daddy kink

**pineapple2 was slain by Slendy**

**SmashLikeForThisP455y was slain by Jane The Killer**

**Jane The Killer:** Sleep Well

**Jeff The Killer was slain by Jane The Killer**

**Jane The Killer:** Sleep Well

**< WyvernsReal> ** Inigo what made you think CreepyPasta is a good mod to add

**< SmexyTwinkleToes629> ** babe pls stop giving me th esilent treatment im sorry

**< WyvernsReal> ** Everyone in the server deserves to fucking know

**WyvernsReal was slain by Drowned**

**RayChaseisanillusion was shot by Skeleton**

**0rbs0fM4g1c was slain by Husk**

**< CEOofRacism> ** While all of you are too busy being BooBoo the Fool and dying, downstairs seems to have quietened down.

**< CEOofRacism> ** I'm gonna go check it out

**CEOofRacism has disconnected**

**< Herbs_Collector> ** We're doing good so far in terms of Minecraft

**< Don'tSendBirdMemes> ** Define good

**< Herbs_Collector> ** Upstairs is not as bad as downstairs

**< 0rbs0fM4g1c> ** wait guys the sperm donor is her e i gotta go

**0rbs0fM4g1c has disconnected**

**< pineapple2> ** idk y but kiran disconnecting gave me a bad feeling

**< StabbyStabbyBicth> ** oh u feel it too?

**< Edgy_Guard> ** I barely know Kiran but that action felt like a red flag

**RayChaseisanillusion has disconnected**

**SendBirdMemes has disconnected**

**Don'tSendBirdMemes has disconnected**

**< _Muspell_Princess_> ** Why did they disconnect

**< Herbs_Collector> ** They needed to get grima to kiran

**< SmashLikeForThisP455y> ** idk about yall but i feel like checking up on them

**< thepineappleunderthesea> ** same

**< WyrvernsReal> ** What do you suggest we do

**< _Nifl_Princess_>** I'll go ask Hilda about downstairs

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Frost.Maiden logged on!**

**Frost.Maiden:** Hilda where's grima

**Ronno:** stilll in the living room

**Ronno:** but alfonse and his sis and her gf aare here talking to him

**Ronno:** oh there he goes out of the room

**Ronno:** whats up

**Frost.Maiden:** There is something going on with Kiran and her parent that just did not sit right with everyone when they disconnected

**Ronno:** does that directly explain why officer jeralt is following grima

**Frost.Maiden:** What

**Ronno:** somethings up with kiran?

**Ronno:** oh

**Frost.Maiden:** What's wrong?

**Ronno:** kirans sperm donor is supposed to be in prison right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ingrid a lot less racist here than the game during their time in the monastery before it burned down
> 
> the tragedy of duscur does not exist in this au, dedue and dimitri were seatmates, the kids are fine and happy


	20. anna is pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you are not the fool, you are the circus

**Naruto:** Alright own the fuck up

**Naruto:** Which one of you degenerates actually fucking went there

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** does grima count

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** does grima count

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** does grima count

**Wyrmite.Famer:** does grima count

**Breath.of.Ruin:** do i count

**Naruto:** Fuck no 

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** then none of us went

**Naruto:** So what the fuck is this

**Naruto:** [  A news articles site about the Area 51 'raid' but Ephraim and Innes can be seen naruto running in one of the many pictures ]

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** no thats totally fake

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** bold of u to assume those were us

**Naruto:** cool

**Naruto:** But the people I see in these articles looked like half of those involved in the Glitter Incident 

**Naruto:** pardon my valmese but i can see especially Valter

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** G A S P

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** ANNA NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN

**Naruto:** THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS ON THE NEWS OF THE AREA 51 RAID

**Naruto:** HOW MUCH DID YOU GAYS DEGENERATE TO DO THIS SOBER

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Look at the bright side Anna

**Breath.of.Ruin:** No one got shot

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** yea we still alive

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** INNES U DEGENERATE

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** WAIT FUCK

**Naruto:** thank you for owning up innes

**Naruto:** eph?

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** why me

**Naruto:** you are two halves of a whole idiot

**Naruto:** if innes is involved that means u are too

**Naruto:** just say you were there and no one gets hurt

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Anna takes no prisoner tonight

**Wyrmite.Farmer:**  When Dorothea mentioned the Glitter Incident appearing vaguely like an Area 51 raid I was expecting it to be exactly like the Glitter Incident

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** sorry eph im with anna today

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** just tell her you're there and eirika never learns who killed her minecraft cats

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** dont u fucking dare

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** its fine i dont dare

**Breath.of.Ruin:** But Anna dares

**Naruto:** I have Lara and your sisters on speed dial

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** say sike right now

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** gods fam we r losing a losing battle just own up

**Naruto:** even innes gets it

**Naruto:** Admit it and you wont be expelled

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** wait what

**2 users logged on!**

**Brother.Blue:** Truth is that grandfather was contacted by the authorities after the Area 51 "raid"

**Botanist:** And all these happened because you degenerates never bothered to disguise yourselves like the Glitter Incident.

**Botanist:** If you don't admit to participating in the "raid", the School Council has the rights to expel you. But if you do admit to participating, the School Council will assign you to a year-long community service the moment the new semester starts.

**Brother.Blue:** If you ask me, Anna has all the rights in the world to be angry at you guys. There really isn't much time left until the second semester starts. 

**Brother.Blue:** Grandfather is really harsh on the schools reputation to the public.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** but he still allow fights anyway?

**Brother.Blue:** After the Slam with Headmaster Thrasir of Emblia College, grandfather found out that he was less stressed after the volleyball match.

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** So he legalised fighting in this school?

**Naruto:** Yes and I'm about to throw down with you gays if you wanna make all of our lives any harder.

**Botanist:** Preparing for all the documents of expulsion isn't easy.

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:**...do u wanna know others who we saw there

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** at least those we know the names of

**Botanist:** Yes please.

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Damn the Student Councils harsh

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** If I'm not wrong that one guy from math is one of them i forgot his name

**Brother.Blue:** What kind of hint do you need?

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** me innes caspar morgan owain niles hinata takumi oboro v*lter keaton naesala tibarn kaden nah setsuna selena inigo

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** thats about all i remember

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** OH RIGHT ARTHUR WAS THERE TOO

**Naruto:** THANK YOU FOR THE FUCKING COOPERATION 

**Naruto:** Alright which would you prefer: Unpaid service or Unpaid service?

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** we dont get to choose

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** i really have no reasons but to be there for instagram clout

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** but i swear oboro was there to act as takumis impulse control

**Brother.Blue:** So do you prefer Unpaid service or Unpaid service?

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** unpaid service

**Naruto:** We're gonna put you in charge of cleaning the restrooms after school everyday

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** oof

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** gross

**Breath.of.Ruin:** You've opened this can of worms, now lie in it.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** what

**Breath.of.Ruin:** I heard Kiran say that in their sleep deprived state once

**Breath.of.Ruin:** I hope it haunts you as much as it did to me

**Botanist:** Thank you very much, it actually did haunt me for a minute.

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** do i have any other options

**Naruto:** no bitch

**Brother.Blue:** We will write your names down and on the night before the next semester starts, we will DM you guys about what you will be doing.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** is there anything we can do to not have it

**Botanist:** No, you had it coming.

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** :(

**Naruto:** Oh my fucking godddds you gays actually went to the raid

**Naruto:** I'm so fucking pissed 

**Naruto:** Especially u eph u were naruto running in the background of one reporter interview

**Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** Sorry mommy I've been naughty

**Breath.of.Ruin muted Let's.Go.Lesbians! until 5.59am!**

**Naruto:** Any one else here willing to risk it

**Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** Not me mommy

**Breath.of.Ruin muted Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light until 5.59am!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Who else?

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Inigo?

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** no ma'am

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Good

**Botanist:** There are actually more people who were at the raid so we're going to find out more.

**3 users logged off!**

**2 users logged on!**

**Hugo.Messo:** people actually fucking went to the raid in this school

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Are you surprised?

**Cousin.Shark:** sounds like disappointment

**Hugo.Messo:** yes

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Did people in your friend group actually went

**Hugo.Messo:** sylvain did

**Cousin.Shark:** felix just gonna sell him out like this

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** I'm gonna tell Anna

**Wyrmite.Farmer logged off!**

**Hugo.Messo:** so what happened last week

**Cousin.Shark:**?

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** oh right u left early

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Kiran's sperm donor broke out of prison and gave Kiran a panic+ attack

**Cousin.Shark:** oh gods r they ok

**Breath.of.Ruin:** They're fine

**Breath.of.Ruin:** I prepared the sperm donor for Jeralt

**Breath.of.Ruin:** His sentence was increased to 315 years last week

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:**  "prepared the sperm donor for Jeralt"

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** what the fuck did he do

**Breath.of.Ruin:** I can't say

**Breath.of.Ruin:** It can trigger Kiran when they backread

**Cousin.Shark:** that bad??

**Hugo.Messo:** if it will trigger kiran then dont talk about it 

**Cousin.Shark:** alright

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** damn felix

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** never took you as the type who would say that

**Hugo.Messo:** shut up

**3 users logged on!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Sorry Sylvain!!

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** felix bro y

**Naruto:** Little shit

**Hugo.Messo:** ^

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** how dare u ignore everything in our bro code

**Cousin.Shark:** what the fuck is ur bro code

**Hugo.Messo:** we dont have one

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** LIES AND SLANDER

**Breath.of.Ruin:** This is great

**Naruto:** This is a mere act of mercy Sylvain do not be fooled

**Naruto logged off!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** I'm really sorry Sylvain!

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** But I had to otherwise you would be expelled

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** oh shit nevermind

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** dont worry about it kiran 

**Cousin.Shark:** yikes i just backread to last week

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** you mean just 3 days ago

**Cousin.Shark:** when else was the fucking outing inigo?

**Hugo.Messo:** what did u see

**Cousin.Shark:** grima fucking showed up after we left

**Cousin.Shark:** after this bitch made it clear hes gonna take care of Kiran

**Breath.of.Ruin:** They were threatened

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** with a worm on a string

**Hugo.Messo:** i watched the video

**Hugo.Messo:** it was brutal

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** good man just shaved off the fur off the worm like butter

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** my heart ache everytime I look at that particular child

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** how are they

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** [  A bald green worm ]

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** oh my fucking gods they're fucking dead

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** ;-;

**Cousin.Shark:** Miss Keisha??? Miss Keisha!!!!

**Breath.of.Ruin:** She died for our sins

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** you killed her

**Hugo.Messo:** stop fucking sinning inigo

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** hey man fuck off

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** One of our many children died last week and you have the audacity to make fun of them

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** I want a divorce

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** yall aint married tho

**Cousin.Shark: i**  can officiate the wedding 

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Please do

**Cousin.Shark:** I pronounce you man and wife, may you be happy with your many worms

**Cousin.Shark:**  Now that you wish for a divorce, will you please sign at the bottom of the papers

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** I'm taking custody of our 1000 children and none of them will going over

**Breath.of.Ruin:** How dare

**Breath.of.Ruin:**  Babe I paid for the fucking child support what else do you want

**Hugo.Messo:** this is like watching the boar eating cheese at 3am

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** OH SO THATS WHERE HIS MINECRAFT NAME COME FROM

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** MOIST CHEESE

**Breath.of.Ruin:** MOIST CHEESE

**Cousin.Shark:** MOIST CHEESE

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** MOIST CHEESE

**Dusk.Lycnaroc:** MOIST CHEESE

**Hugo.Messo:** MOIST CHEESE

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** THAT AINT EVEN HALF THE BACKSTORY TO HIS USERNAME

**Cousin.Shark:** oh theres more

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Wait Grima im going back with you I want the whole story

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Ok babe I'll forge another marriage certificate

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** spill it my friends

**Hugo.Messo:** one night when we were 5 i walked int

**Cousin.Shark:** felix

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** did he die

**Dusk.Lycanroc:** sos help di

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Oh gods

**Hugo.Messo:** no witnesses

**2 users logged off!**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** oh my fucking gods theyre fucking dead

**Breath.of.Ruin:**  Dimitri got them

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** We're too late

**Cousin.Shark:** the moment they died i had a message from the school

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** me oo

**Breath.of.Ruin:** gays go read it it's important

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** k

**2 users logged off!**

**2 users logged on!**

**Cousin.Shark:** so who else has a meeting with the fucking headmaster tonight

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** u too?

**Cousin.Shark:** Kiran Grima

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Not us for sure

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Leif you basically admitted it

**Cousin.Shark:**?

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** That you were at the 'raid'

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Fool

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Only those who were present at the raid would receive that message

**Cousin.Shark:** I

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** feeling like boo boo now?

**Cousin.Shark:** how 

**Cousin.Shark:** i was wearing disguise

**Breath.of.Ruin:** So you're actually admitting that you went

**Cousin.Shark:** grima who the fuck told them

**Breath.of.Ruin:** He is red

**Cousin.Shark:** another hint

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** leif im a moron and even i know who it is

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** you see him at least once every week

**Cousin.Shark:** seliph?

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** leif you degenerate

**Breath.of.Ruin:** Seliph is not red

**Cousin.Shark:** then who the fuck is it

**Breath.of.Ruin:** He's red and he hates you as much as you hate him

**Cousin.Shark:**.

**Cousin.Shark:**.

**Cousin.Shark:** .

**Cousin.Shark:** .

**Cousin.Shark:** saias??

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Leif how the fuck did you get into this school

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** leif im gonna fucking cry 

**Cousin.Shark:** hes red tho????????

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** sobs

**Breath.of.Ruin:** U r not a fool

**Breath.of.Ruin:** U r the circus

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** leif hes red he hates u and u see each other at least once a week

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** its not saias

**Cousin.Shark:** julius

**Cousin.Shark:** oh my fiicking gods juloiuas

**Cousin.Shark:** fuckng julus sold me out

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** How the fuck did you butcher "Julius" like 2 times

**Breath.of.Ruin:** U r not the fool

**Breath.of.Ruin:** U r the circus

**Cousin.Shark:** jsahflka

**Cousin.Shark logged off!**

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** So when is the meeting?

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** 6pm tonight

**Breath.of.Ruin:** What time is it?

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** 3pm

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** Don't you usually take an hour to get ready

**Wyrmite.Farmer:** And by the time you leave it would be peak hours

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:**.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die logged off!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just bullshitting my content at this point


	21. plant rash

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die logged on!**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** does anyone know what this plant is

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** [ Wood nettle but at this point Inigo does not know the name of this plant at all ]

**3 users logged on!**

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Looks like a wood nettle

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** well i hope the fuck leo is online because i know nothing about plants

**Left.Us.Hanging:** He is online but he's typing out the whole description of the plant

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** leo if u can read this pls increase ur typing speed

**Shifter.Maiden:** u n severa n owain did something didnt yall

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** nothing u can prove nah

**Botanist:** The picture you sent us are young wood nettle leaves. Young Wood Nettle leaves are more likely to sting anyone who touches the underside of the leaves. The stinging usually subside within an hour.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** ah

**Botanist:** If someone were to be stung with a wood nettle leaf, you may be able to reduce the irritation by pouring water over the irritated area, then washing away the area with soap and water.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** thank you

**Botanist:** With that out of the way...

**Botanist:** What has Owain done now?

**You.Killed.my.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** uh

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Ain't it obvious Owain was stung

**Shifter.Maiden:** Question is: In what way was he stung?

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** uh

**Botanist:** Inigo.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** leo

**Botanist:** What the fuck did Owain do?

**Shifter.Maiden:** Oh no he said fuck

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Mom come pick me up I'm scared of Angery Leo

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** dsfdhsajfhdlas

**Shifter.Maiden:** under pressure

**Shifter.Maiden:** it tears inigo down

**Shifter.Maiden:** splits a family in two

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Um ba ba be

**Botanist:** What the fuck did Owain do, Inigo?

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** lucina is here speaking for her idiot brother and idiot cousin and idiot girlfriend

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Um ba ba be

**Left.Us.Hanging:** De day da

**Botanist:** Lucina, what the fuck did Owain, Inigo, and Severa do?

**Shifter.Maiden:** It's the terror of knowing what the world is about

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** im gonna b honest with all of u 

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** i know those 3 r morons but i dont know how they did it but they did

**Botanist:** Just tell us what happened.

**Shifter.Maiden:** watching some good friends screaming

**Shifter.Maiden:** let me out

**Left.Us.Hanging:** day day de mm hm

**Botanist:** You two, shut up.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** the trampoline they bought online finally arrived and they rebuilt it

**Left.Us.Hanging:** da da da ba ba

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** so they spent a good hour there practicing their moves for the year-end play

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** on the trampoline

**Botanist:** Oh gods...

**Shifter.Maiden:** Under pressure

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** owain tried to do a backflip on a trampoline but they bounced him off too hard and landed in our mom's little land of garden

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** full body head first

**Botanist:** Oh gods...

**Shifter.Maiden:** under pressure

**Left.Us.Hanging:** ee do ba be

**Left.Us.Hanging:** owain is fucking dead

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** so far inigo and severa had been tposing at his unconscious body in a state of panic

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** we just contacted brady so hes on his way here now

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** so leo

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** is there anything we can do to reduce the swelling on his face?

**Botanist:** How long until Brady reaches your house?

**Shifter.Maiden:** Chipping around, kick my brains around the floor

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** about 10 minutes

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** should i drag him out of the garden

**Botanist:** You guys just left him there?

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** they locked themselves outside so i cant interfere

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** the entire time i was just watching the shit go down until they let me out

**Botanist:** Put some gods damn gloves on and start up a cold soap shower for him.

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** alright thanks

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die logged off!**

**Shifter.Maiden:** Owain is fucking dead

**Left.Us.Hanging:** An eph for our fallen brother

**Botanist:** No eph's for him.

**Botanist:** He had it coming the moment he tried to do a backflip on a trampoline.

**Shifter.Maiden:** Eph

**Shifter.Maiden:** Too late

**Left.Us.Hanging:** 2 more months until the year-end play

**Shifter.Maiden:** 2 months

**Left.Us.Hanging:** 2 months

**Botanist:** I feel as if I should aid them, try to reduce Owain's rashes.

**Shifter.Maiden:** u should actually bc brady doesnt do well

**Botanist:** Don't...

**Left.Us.Hanging:** nah you fucking genius

**Shifter.Maiden:** under pressure

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Nah saw the future the moment leo said fuck

**Shifter.Maiden:** we came a full circle bois

**Botanist:** Not anymore, leave me out of your circle.

**Shifter.Maiden:** I can DM u where inigo lives

**Botanist:** I'm sorry, my previous message appeared to be an error. I am indeed in your circle.

**Left.Us.Hanging:** I have some rash ointment here if you wanna come by our apartment and pick it up 

**Left.Us.Hanging:** You can keep it we needed it gone

**Left.Us.Hanging:** It helped us with ivy rashes but I don't know about nettle rashes

**Botanist:** Thank you, it should be able to work, please DM me your location so that I could pick it up on the way.

**Left.Us.Hanging:** It's done

**Botanist logged off!**

**Idina.Menzel logged on!**

**Idina.Menzel:** Miss Olivia is currently panicking in the studio

**Idina.Menzel:** Do you gays happen to know why?

**Shifter.Maiden:** backread

**Shifter.Maiden:** sis i have got nothing to do with this

**Idina.Menzel:** Indeed you don't <3

**Idina.Menzel:** It's just that Inigo, Owain and Severa were late and Miss Olivia just received a call from Lucina

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Backflip on a gods damned trampoline

**Shifter.Maiden:** dory give us a summary of wat the play is gonna bee

**Idina.Menzel:** No <3

**Shifter.Maiden:** pls

**Idina.Menzel:** No <3

**Shifter.Maiden:** pls

**Idina.Menzel:** No <3

**Shifter.Maiden:** pls

**Idina.Menzel:** No <3

**Shifter.Maiden:** pls

**Idina.Menzel:** No <3

**Shifter.Maiden:** no

**Idina.Menzel:** You said it so no more summary <3

**Shifter.Maiden:** FUCK

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Mission failed

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Don't worry Nah you'll get her next time

**Idina.Menzel:** Silly Kliff there won't be a next time <3

**Shifter.Maiden:** MOM COME PICK ME UP IM SCARED

**Left.Us.Hanging:** LEO IS OUR PARENTAL FIGURE AND HES OUT WE'RE ROYALLY FUCKED

**Idina.Menzel logged off!**

**Left.Us.Hanging:** OH FUCK SHES OUT TO GET ME

**Shifter.Maiden:** AT LEAST U R WITH UR BROTHERS IM HOME ALONE

**Left.Us.Hanging:** FEAR+ OH GODS

**Botanist logged on!**

**Botanist:** @You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die We're outside, open up.

**Left.Us.Hanging:** PARENTAL FIGURE IS BACK

**Botanist:** I don't remember signing your adoption papers…

**Shifter.Maiden:** zjjHdkshdka

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die logged on!**

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** when i was a child my dad dropped me because lucina was trying to eat an orange unpeeled until auntie got him to take away the orange but he just let go of me entirely

**Botanist:** Open the fucking door, Inigo.

**Shifter.Maiden:** inigo u made mom say fuck again >:(

**Left.Us.Hanging:** Inigo fucking apologise to mom

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Sorry daddy I've been naughty

**You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die logged off!**

**Left.Us.Hanging:** oh my fucking gods hes fucking dead

**Shifter.Maiden:** He had it coming 

**Left.Us.Hanging:** He had it coming

**Shifter.Maiden:** He only had himself to blame

**Left.Us.Hanging:** If you'd have been there

**Shifter.Maiden:** If you'd have heard it

**Left.Us.Hanging:** I betcha you would have done the same

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the link to where i found the information for the wood nettle:
> 
> https://www.everydayhealth.com/poison-ivy/rashes-caused-by-poisonous-plants/


	22. results

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** @All I don't know if you kids received the message from the school but the results for the finals are out

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** You can check them on the school website 

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Good Noodles should be scoring a GPA of at least 3.8

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** I will be back later to talk about next semester's module arrangements

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough logged off!**

**5 users logged on!**

**50.Shades:** who a good noodle here

**Holy.Woman:** me

**50.Shades:** anyone else

**Shifter.Rogue:** our boy

**50.Shades:** thanks

**Ronno:** what does Good Noodle mean

**Sacaen.Nomad:** Good Noodle is the rank in which a student's GPA is enough to get them into the University Privilege in this college.

**Ronno:** u r not leo

**Sacaen.Nomad:** I'm substituting for him.

**Shifter.Rogue:** lmao u r not

**Sacaen.Nomad:** I am currently wearing a hairband, therefore I am his substitude.

**Holy.Woman:** Sue u big fool leo can never be substituded

**Sacaen.Nomad:** You're right but I can try

**Ronno:** damn leo's back must have hurt trying to carry this entire class

**Ronno:** whaat is the University Privilege

**50.Shades:** the author says its my turn to explain

**Shifter.Rogue:** no u explained like 16 chapters ago 

**Holy.Woman:** Girls! Girls! You're both pretty!

**Ronno:** i want the furry to explain this time

**Shfiter.Rogue:** well fuck u too claude

**Sacaen.Nomad:** i shall pass the black hairband on to ranulf (-.-)/n

**Shifter.Rogue:** n\\('w') thank u

**Shifter.Rogue:** The University Privilege comes in the form of discounts, access to unlimited resources, and immediate admission into universities to continue studying career. On the first day of the next semester, the Good Noodles are given a sweater to wear because the AC gets the classrooms really cold and crispy.

**Shifter.Rogue:** It gives discounts in terms of the prices of the meals and items sold in the school. For example: The Subway by the front gates of the school, the usual Student Discount of 20% will be deducted to the University Privilege of 50%.

**Ronno:** damn thats a lot

**Holy.Woman:** basically if i want to buy my usual lunch here i would be paying 2G instead of 4G

**Shifter.Rogue:** im passing on the hairband to u now gray (^'w')^/n

**50.Shades:** n\\('o') oh wow thank u i aint expecting u to do this

**Holy.Woman:** ranulf went the extra mile and added cat ears to his fucking emoticon

**Shifter.Rogue:** it would have been much better if you had ignored that

**Sacaen.Nomad:** remember to circle it back to me ok?

**50.Shades:** n\\('.') ok

**Ronno:** put it on pls i wanna know what other benefits a Good Noodle have

**50.Shades:** Being a Good Noodle meant that the professors can trust you to handle all the keys for all the classrooms and club rooms.

**Ronno:** nice

**Holy.Woman:** your scheming brain hearing about this is not nice

**50.Shades:** Having University Privilege also meant that the professors and headmaster will all not only write a letter of recommendation to get into a university of your choice, but also when you start working in your career field.

**Ronno:** oh shit that's nice actually

**Shifter.Rogue:** at this point u r wishing u had studied harder so that you could have the University Privilege

**Holy.Woman:** University Privilege is essentially the DLC of this game we are NPCs of

**Ronno:** tag urselfs im the additional character with extra dialogue they decided to add in the last minute

**Sacaen.Nomad:** im the ally that joins in early game and has really low defence so i die easily

**50.Shades:** here u go sue ('.')/n

**Sacaen.Nomad:** n\\(-.-) thx

**2 users logged on!**

**Baby.Mine:** gays if you have a laptop nearby type in 'Hoshidan boy' and find the most recent news now (･ｪ -)

**Holy.Woman:** what's with that wink peri

**Baby.Mine:** just read the news right now ( ･ｪ -)

**Sacaen.Nomad:** im not at home right now i cant

**Ronno:** alright let me get to my room first

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** GODS NO PERI JUST LET IT DIE PLS

**Shifter.Rogue:** OH BOI ITS ABOUT TAKUMI?

**Baby.Mine:** ( ≧∀≦ ) tak tak i never said that u were in the article

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** FUCK

**50.Shades:** takumi im gonna fucking cry the bois just texted me

**Holy.Woman:** what is it what happened

**Ronno:** Hoshidan boy whips out a samurai sword yelling at a raccoon

**Sacaen.Nomad:** how the fuck

**Shifter.Rogue:** how did it come to this takumi what the fuck

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** GUYS

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO SAY WHAT THE FUCK

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** I WAS JUST MINDING MY OWN FUCKING BUSINESS AND THIS SHIT WAS UP

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** TURNS OUT MY NEW NEIGHBOUR WAS A JOURNALIST LOOKING FOR NEW SCOOP

**50.Shades:** im fucking crying takumi the entire video

**Holy.Woman:** wait send us the video

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** DONT U FUCKING DARE

**Baby.Mine:** [ Takumi walks out the door with Hinata and Oboro, holding a box of spray cans and a cardboard cut out, all three wearing respirator masks. As they were working on the cut out, the recorder zooms into a raccoon creeping towards them by the roof. They zoom back out, Oboro turns to grab another paint colour, she sees the raccoon and starts yelling. The boys look up and yelled as well. Takumi, for some unknown reason, puts the cans down and ran back into the house. He immediately came back out with a sword and unsheathed it, pointing the sword tip at the raccoon. He yelled "I have the power of the Hoshidan Dragon and Anime on my side!" while Hinata screamed, causing the raccoon to scatter off. ]

**Ronno:** bro it cant really be just Hoshidan boy it's like three Hoshidon kids

**Shifter.Rogue:** yes but takumi is the one with the gods damn sword

**Holy.Woman:** is gray dead he hasnt replied in a while

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** LET THIS DIE LIKE HIM PLS

**Shifter.Rogue:** no man this is fucking legendary

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** NO ITS NOT MY PARENTS WILL FUCKING SEE THIS WHAT WILL THEY THINK

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** IM GOING TO GET THE NEIGHBOUR TO TAKE IT DOWN

**Sacaen.Nomad:** with the samurai sword?

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** SHUT THE FUCK UP SUE OMGS

**Baby.Mine:** Don't worry Tak tak |°з°|

**Baby.Mine:** Sakura and her friends already know (-ε- )

**Ronno:** did he die without this article?

**Sacaen.Nomad:** by the samurai sword?

**Holy.Woman:** damn he committed senpukku

**Shifter.Rogue:** we should prepare something to honor him

**Don't.Takumi.Again:** hhh

**50.Shades:** ur first impact in the world congrats

**Ronno:** Takumi: Change Da World... My Final Message. Goodbye.

**Don't.Takumi.Again logged off!**

**Baby.Mine:** honestly this is the distraction i felt u all need from your poor results (´ε ｀ *)

**50.Shades:** thank u peri 

**Holy.Woman:** peri would make us read the article anyways

**Baby.Mine:** not wrongg

**Shifter.Rogue:** how much did yall get 

**Shifter.Rogue:** my gpa is a good 2.6

**Holy.Woman:** ranulf dont just say it 

**Ronno:** my gpa is 3.5

**Sacaen.Nomad:** holy shit claude u almost became a Good Noodle

**Baby.Mine:** :o

**50.Shades:** claude i cannot believe u have a braincell the entire time

**Ronno:** braincell??? what the fuck is that?? all my answers were lifted from the notes the school provided

**Baby.Mine:** ah yes the privilege exclusive to this college only ( ≡ε≡ ； )

**Baby.Mine:** i was close too 2.9  （；へ：）

**50.Shades:** peri that's not even close to 3.8

**Baby.Mine:** a girl can dream  （；へ：）

**Sacaen.Nomad:** mood

**Holy.Woman:** im still concerned to how claude is at Good Noodle level

**Holy.Woman:** he has multiple braincells and he decided to use it for the Glitter Incident

**Ronno:** u got me there

**Shifter.Rogue:** on the topic of results

**Ronno:** you're the one who brought it up buddy

**Shifter.Rogue:** has anyone been emailed their schedule yet

**Baby.Mine:** but they only release it a week before the semester starts? ( ・∧‐)ゞ

**Holy.Woman:** thats not enough time

**Sacaen.Nomad:** and money 

**50.Shades:** and job shifts

**Ronno:** hol up arent u supposed to b working right now

**50.Shades:** my shift starts in 10 minutes

**50.Shades:** there are 2 more stops left in this bus

**50.Shades:** im gonna speed it

**Sacaen.Nomad:** wont 2 stops usually take 8 minutes on the bus

**50.Shades:** im gonna speed it

**Shifter.Rogue:** naruto running to get that cash

**Ronno:** raid ur paycheck like it's area 51

**Holy.Woman:** hoe dont summon her

**50.Shades:** who

**Naruto logged on!**

**Sacaen.Nomad:** her

**Ronno:** OH SHIT WHAT THE FUCK

**Naruto:** good afternoon you fucking degenerates

**Baby.Mine:** ( ﾟДﾟ； ∬

**Sacen.Nomad:** you degenerates had it coming

**50.Shades:** oof my stop is here bye gays

**50.Shades logged off!**

**Naruto:** no witnesses

**Holy.Woman:** anny implying she killed gray and this is not good

**Shifter.Rogue:** anny

**Baby.Mine:** now is not the fucking time ranulf

**Naruto:** gray is not dead yet dont worry

**Ronno:** yet

**Naruto:** there are 2 more people who still has not owned up to being at area 51 

**Naruto:** i cannot believe these degenerates are willing to throw their hardwork out like that

**Sacaen.Nomad:** who do u suspect them to be

**Naruto:** we heard rumors that theyre not students but are staffs of this school

**Holy.Woman:** you're thinking professor byleth is in on this?

**Ronno:** knowing teach he might actually be involved

**Naruto:** no on that day he was giving Kiran therapy

**Baby.Mine:** im sorry what

**Shifter.Rogue:** ???

**Naruto:** i know what i said

**Ronno:** ah yes teach's therapy sessions

**Ronno:** they're not bad actually

**Sacaen.Nomad:** claude u actually went there??

**Ronno:** a friend went and she came out 

**Holy.Woman:** is she alright

**Ronno:** shes fine she came out

**Ronno:** but being gay is 50% of her issues the other 50% is daddy issues

**Baby.Mine:** ever been so gay u had to see a therapist  ♡＾ ▽ ＾♡

**Sacaen.Nomad:** gods i wish that were me

**Shifter.Rogue:** whats with everyone in this school having daddy issues

**Holy.Woman:** im scared now what if daddy issues are contagious

**Naruto:** uh well

**Ronno:** congrats teach is your new dad now

**Holy.Woman:** what

**Shifter.Rogue:** what

**Baby.Mine:** what

**Sacaen.Nomad:** what

**Ronno:** i mean what i said

**Naruto:** professor byleth took it upon himself to become kiran's parental figure for the time being

**Baby.Mine:** Kiran after Byleth checked up on them at their apartment: Would you like to stay for dinner?

**Shifter.Rogue:** Grima in the background: WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY F O R E V E R

**Ronno:** thats literally everyone @ garreg mach's fantasy oh gods

**Holy.Woman:** gods i cant believe officer jeralt is a grandpa now

**Sacaen.Nomad:** so that makes archbishop rhea kiran's great grandmother?

**Ronno:** OH

**Ronno:** WHAT

**Naruto:** wait no their relationship doesnt work like that sue what the fuck

**Ronno:** OFFICER JERALT AINT RELATED TO RHEA

**Sacaen.Nomad:** but byleths mom might be we never saw her during the outing

**Ronno:** I

**Naruto:** sue pls

**Holy.Woman:** no guys we need to see their family tree

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough logged on!**

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** First of all: The schedule for next semester will be released tomorrow, so check your email on your laptop around 12pm.

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Second: I'm only being Kiran's therapy until they are mentally stable again.

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Third: Rhea can go fuck off

**Shifter.Rogue:** WAIT WHAT THE FUCK

**Ronno:** teach i tried to stop them

**Sacaen.Nomad:** wait what kinda grudge do u have against the archbishop

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** None of your business, Sue

**Baby.Mine:** so jeralt is not gonna be a grandpa???  （；へ：）

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** No

**Ronno:** (t yet)

**Holy.Woman:** what

**Naruto:** implying professor byleth is in a relationship??

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** I'm not

**Ronno:** (he is)

**Holy.Woman:** professor everything you say can and will be held against you

**Naruto:** if you mute claude you are only proving the claim

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** You little shits

**Shifter.Rogue:** the tables turned professor

**Sacaen.Nomad:** everything you taught us will be used against u now

**Baby.Mine:** whats the truth professor -`д´-

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** No

**Baby.Mine:** i wrote that wrong i meant "whats the truth claude -`д´-"

**Ronno:** oh boy let me tell yall

**Naruto:** yall out here not fearing the ashen demon himself

**Holy.Woman:** entrepreneurship has got nothing to do with this situation

**Shifter.Rogue:** anna you're in this with us

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** claude i have seteth on speed dial i wont hesitate

**Ronno:** of course u would have ur bf on speed dial i mean who wouldnt

**Holy.Woman:** yea i have my lovers on speed dial too its normal

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** FUCK

**Holy.Woman:** WAIT A MINUTE

**Shifter.Rogue:** HOL UP

**Sacaen.Nomad:** WAIT WHAT

**Baby.Mine:** ∑(ΦдΦlll

**Naruto:** hes been played like a cheap kazoo

**Holy.Woman:** HOLD UP

**Ronno:** ayyy

**Shifter.Rogue:** PROFESSOR ALREADY HAD DIBS ON THE BEARISH HUNK

**Baby.Mine:** ∑(ΦдΦlll

**Ronno:** my dude innes never stood a chance

**Sacaen.Nomad:** IM GONNA FUCKING CRY WHAT THE FUCK 

**Naruto:** Claude you absolute mad lad

**Ronno:** Fear the Deer my dudes 🖐️🙂🖐️

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough logged off!**

**Holy.Woman:** HE DIED

**Sacaen.Nomad:**  claude how do u do that we dont have emoji system in this chat

**Breath.of.Ruin logged on!**

**Breath.of.Ruin:** lmao byleth as kirans new dad

**Breath.of.Ruin:** all he wanted to do was to tell you guys about the new module arrangement in the next semester but i guess you gays are prepared for it

**Sacaen.Nomad:** the what

**Breath.of.Ruin:** ✌️

**Breath.of.Ruin logged off!**

**Shifter.Rogue:** he

**Ronno:** well i guess we're gonna face the fucking consequences

**Naruto:** i still want to know the other 2 who were at the raid but never owned up

**Baby.Mine:** i just wanted to distract everyone from the pain of looking at their results from the previous semester ( ・´з`・)

**Sacaen.Nomad:** you all have good intentions but im thinking we went too far

**Ronno:** boo u whore

**Naruto:** but still if any of you have the information on the 2 rumored degenerates tell me quick so i can sike their escape real quick

**Holy.Woman:** we'll keep an eye

**Shifter.Rogue:** wait anna just curious whats your gpa for the previous semester

**Naruto:** 4.0 heres the proof

**Naruto:** [ Anna's results: Straight A's ]

**Naruto logged off!**

**Ronno:** what

**Baby.Mine:** student council members automatically get University Privilege here ( ￣ー￣)σ

**Sacaen.Nomad:** its how anna stays cheap

**Shifter.Rogue:** if her gpa is less than 3.9 the council will yeet her out

**Ronno:** how did she become council member in first semester

**Holy.Woman:** the grades for the entrance exams

**Holy.Woman:** sue give me the hairband i need it for now

**Sacaen.Nomad:** here u go (-.-)/n

**Shifter.Rogue:** the hairband is magic i literally forgot about everything that happened when i wore it

**Baby.Mine:** may the spirit of leo possess u

**Holy.Woman:** n\\('-') thank u fellow gays

**Ronno:** quick

**Holy.Woman:** On the release of the entrance exams results, a letter of acceptance would be included along with the results slip, mailed to the students who passed the entrance exams. If the entrance exams is up to the standard of the school board, they will research on the students' academic and disciplinary backgrounds. If their records are clean, they would also receive a request letter to have an interview with the headmaster.

**Holy.Woman:** If the interview went well, the students would immediately be on the Student Council for the first semester.

**Brother.Blue logged on!**

**Brother.Blue:** Please just @ me next time you have questions about the Student Council...

**Brother.Blue:** Don't exhaust all of the brain cell

**Ronno:** good man just gonna say the entire class shares a single braincell

**Baby.Mine:** the only 2 braincells are leo and sue's hairband containing leo's spirit

**Shifter.Rogue:** only difference is that the hairband can be passed to one another

**Brother.Blue:** L'Arachel give Sue back the hairband

**Holy.Woman:** my head hurts now ('-')/n

**Sacaen.Nomad:** n\\(-.-) to be fair i never warned yall

**Ronno:** alright blue boi tell us wat goes on in the student council

**Brother.Blue:** Don't call me that

**Ronno:** blue boi

**Baby.Mine:** <('  ) "chirp chirp"

**Holy.Woman:** bis dont terrorise him or he will log off

**Ronno:** sorry alfonse pls continue

**Ronno:** i caught hildas laziness now i cant be bothered to find all that out on the school website

**Brother.Blue:** Alright

**Brother.Blue:** The only requirements you have in order to stay in the council is that your GPA has to be no less than 3.8 and your discipline records should be clean the entire time you're in.

**Ronno:** or you'll get yeeted

**Brother.Blue:** Yes if you don't meet up to their expectations they will yote you off the council

**Shifter.Rogue:** it was all serious until you two brought up the past tense of yeet 

**Shifter.Rogue:** i'll never be the same thx fams

**Ronno:** you're welc

**Baby.Mine:** isnt the past tense of yeet yote where did yeeted come from

**Holy.Woman:** no its yeeted bc yeeted sounds a lot better

**Brother.Blue:** No but we're all taking "yeet" from the same pronunciation as "eat"

**Brother.Blue:** The past tense of "eat" is "ate"

**Brother.Blue:** We're applying the concept of pronunciation on "yeet", hence the past tense is "yote"

**Ronno:** so u r implying the past tense of weak is woke

**Shifter.Rogue:** lads pls stop i cant

**Sacaen.Nomad:** this is y the hairband is important yall bcome feral without it

**Shifter.Rogue:** sue this has got nothing to do with the hairband pls stop

**Ronno:** is it blue boi??

**Ronno:** woke is the past tense of weak???

**Baby.Mine:** use it in a sentence pls

**Ronno:** blue boi is woke believing yote is

**Ronno:** HOL UP

**Holy.Woman:** PERI

**Shifter.Rogue:** i just witnessed the moment he realised it oh gods

**Brother.Blue:** Your free trial of career has ended Claude, it's time to subscribe to premium

**Shifter.Rogue:** ALFONSE STOP

**Holy.Woman:** ALFONSE PLS HES ALREADY DEAD I CANT DIAGNOSE HIM ANYMORE

**Sacaen.Nomad:** this is great

**Baby.Mine:** i think i actually killed him

**Sacaen.Nomad:** professor got his revenge

**Brother.Blue:** Not too far off there Sue

**Shifter.Rogue:** WHAT

**Brother.Blue:** I only came online because Professor Byleth bribed me into it 

**Brother.Blue:** Next thing I knew Peri bodied him

**Sacaen.Nomad:** you can actually pinpoint the second claude's heart rips in half

**Ronno logged off!**

**Holy.Woman:** WAIT DID HE ACTUALLY DIE

**Shifter.Rogue:** bye guys im not involved in this crime yall never saw me

**Shifter.Rogue logged off!**

**Holy.Woman:** RANULF U COWARD 

**Holy.Woman:** @Shifter.Rogue

**Sacaen.Nomad:** I especially like how checking the semester grade ended up like this 

**Baby.Mine:** this is fun we should kill more people sometimes

**Brother.Blue:** Peri no

**Sacaen.Nomad:** this is a great day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking about ending this fic to start a new one of a new semester for these kids...


	23. Finale

**Baby.Mine:** CLAUDE I HATEE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH @Ronno

**4 users logged on!**

**Ronno:** damn i did not do anything yet and you're coming after me??

 **Frost.Maiden:** What is it Peri what did Claude do this time

 **Ronno:** wow yall have absolutely no faith in me dont yall

 **Idina.Menzel:** What did you do

 **Ronno:** nothing????

 **Baby.Mine:** [  Claude standing under a gazebo in a park, sheltering him from the heavy rain. What Peri is angry about is Claude's fashion choice in his shoes: Toe socks with flip-flops sandals, both legs wrapped with a plastic bag to prevent water wetting his socks. ]

 **Idina.Menzel:** Alright Claude what made you think that was a good fashion choice

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** claude im all for flip flops but not even i would do that

 **Ronno:** >:o

**Defender.of.the.Night logged on!**

**Defender.of.the.Night:** Ah, I see that you are a man of culture, my deer friend!

 **You.Killed.My.Fater.Prepare.to.Die:** @Botanist

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Inigo you fucking traitor

**Botanist logged on!**

**Defender.of.the.Night:** INIGO YOU FUCKING TRAITOR

 **Frost.Maiden:** Wait why was Leo summoned?

 **Idina.Menzel:** Oh right Owain broke his arm

 **Ronno:** injured again?????

 **Idina.Menzel:** Yeah he jumped off a prop as choreographed but he was wearing socks the entire time so he slipped and broke his arm

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** yall would think owain knows better than to wear socks on a plastic table?

 **Frost.Maiden:** What does Leo have to do with this and why hasn't he replied

 **Baby.Mine:** the real casualty here is claudes fucking clothes

 **Idina.Menzel:** Peri dear is the rain so heavy that you're stuck? Miss Olivia is getting worried

 **Baby.Mine:** my car is stuck in mud and I'm waiting for the rain to soft to call the pickup truck

 **Baby.Mine:** i look up and there i see claude 

 **Ronno:** ah

 **Baby.Mine:** and i thought "hey its claude does he wanna hang in the car" but then i looked down

 **Frost.Maiden:** One case closed but another remains open

 **Frost.Maiden:** Why isn't Leo and Inigo responding

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** Y HE CHOKE ME

 **Ronno:** who?

 **Baby.Mine:** leo?

 **Frost.Maiden:** Owain?

 **Idina.Menzel:** Gerome?

 **Ronno:** hol up

 **Idina.Menzel:** Goals if I do say so myself

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** ALRIGHT WE ALL KNOW XANDER STARTED THE D&D CLUB IN COLLEGE RIGHT AND LEO INHERITED IT

 **Frost.Maiden:** That was 10 years ago wow we're all old

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** LEO IS HERE BECAUSE HE'S THE SCRIPT WRITEER

 **Ronno:** u implying the plpay gonna b fantasy based???

 **Baby.Mine:** thats not th e fucking point he re u fucking bottom

 **Idina.Menzel:** claude a bottom can confirm

 **Frost.Maiden:** Huh?

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** PERIS RIGHT WE GONE OFF TOPIC COME BACK

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** LEO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE MED ROOM TO WATCH OWAIN BUT HE CAME AND CHOKED ME

 **Idina.Menzel:** Actually I'm gonna go check on y'all

 **Ronno:** good luck 

 **Ronno:** its getting colder here

 **Ronno:** peri can i go into ur car

 **Baby.Mine:** either the socks or the flip-flops, throw the other one away

 **Ronno:** i guess i'll just stay here theen

 **Baby.Mine:** good

 **Frost.Maiden:** I'm confused why did Leo choke you

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** I DONT FFUCKING KNOWW

 **Idina.Menzel:** Oh he's  getting choked again

 **Idina.Menzel:** [  Inigo trying to run out of the Medical Room but Leo is right behind him ] 

 **Idina.Menzel:**

**Idina.Menzel:** Same energy

 **Frost.Maiden:** Wait what the fuck is going on 

 **Baby.Mine:** oh no fjorm said fuck

 **Frost.Maiden:** Starting with Claude what is going on here

 **Ronno:** wait what do i have to do with yall performers

 **Baby.Mine:** YOUR FUCKING SHOES

 **Frost.Maiden:** Peri?

 **Baby.Mine:** trying to get to the rehearsal hall with the costumes but a tree crashed and blocked my usual path so i had to take a detour

 **Baby.Mine:** tried to drive through the park but the side i was driving on started to flood and i lost the road

 **Baby.Mine:** and thats how i ended upp in the middle of a muddy field

 **Ronno:** OH SO THATS HOW U ENDED UP THERE

 **Ronno:** damn is it wise to get picked up at this point

 **Frost.Maiden:** Well the rain is getting heavier

 **Ronno:** yes?

 **Baby.Mine:** the service hung up on me when i called

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** The Dark Lord have tried to silence me, but he will never vanquish me!

 **Idina.Menzel:** Owain dear pls go back to sleep

 **Frost.Maiden:** Dorothea what's going on with Inigo and Leo and Owain now

 **Idina.Menzel:** Leo was supposed to keep watch on Owain but Owain kept getting distracted by Inigo outside the med room

 **Ronno:** how

 **Botanist:** Mother fucker won't stop whining like a bitch outside the medical room and I had to put him down somehow.

 **Ronno:** _put him down_

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** My dear cousin is not a canine companion! You cannot bring his life to an end like this!

 **Botanist:** Try me.

**Botanist logged off!**

**Idina.Menzel:** Oh goddess

 **Baby.Mine:** this is it lads

 **Baby.Mine:** we officially made leo go feral

 **Frost.Maiden:** The Awakening

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** DOROTHEA STOP HIM

 **Idina.Menzel:** no this looks good

 **Idina.Menzel:** k nvm Miss olivia is about to have a panic attack bye gays

**2 logged off!**

**Frost.Maiden:** Today we have lost 2 of our brothers to a fresh-made feral man

 **Baby.Mine:** the rain isnt getting any lighter and we will be losing one more if claude continues to wear those

 **Ronno:** die then

 **Ronno:** WAIT U MEANT ME

 **Ronno:** well the rain will stop u from coming

 **Baby.Mine:** enjoy a bacterial shower 

 **Ronno:** peri i can hear u blasting hayley kiyoko songs let me in

 **Baby.Mine:** no

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** This is Leo, I have knocked Owain unconscious.

 **Frost.Maiden:** Aren't you supposed to be making sure that he stays in the bed???

 **Ronno:** i mean technically leo is doing his job

 **Ronno:** owain cant leave the bed if hes out

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** I've also let Inigo go but he's on thin ice.

 **Baby.Mine:** tragic

 **Baby.Mine:** i did not finish his fucking shoes lmao

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Let's move onto another topic, shall we?

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Claude, what were you doing outside today?

 **Ronno:** the weather was clear when i woke up

 **Frost.Maiden:** Oh right Leo did not mention that the weather here is pretty unpredictable

 **Ronno:** no worries i figured it all out myself

 **Ronno:** been standing shelter since 7

 **Baby.Mine:** you deserve it

 **Ronno:** let go of the shoes pls

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** I would forgive you if they were crocs.

 **Ronno:** wow

 **Frost.Maiden:** I hate them

 **Ronno:** thank u

 **Frost.Maiden:** But why did you choose to go to the park today?

 **Ronno:** to play pokemon go

 **Defender.of.the.Night:**... What?

 **Frost.Maiden:** oh

 **Ronno:** playing pokemon go

 **Ronno:** the park happened to be empty too

 **Baby.Mine:** its cuz they saw ur fucking shoes

 **Ronno:** r00d

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** There are PokeStops in the park?

 **Baby.Mine:** we r in the abundance hill park

 **Frost.Maiden:** Huh?

 **Baby.Mine:** the abundance hill park

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Wha

 **Ronno:** u two r creeping me the fuck out wats w this paark

 **Frost.Maiden:** Uh

 **Frost.Maiden:** I

 **Frost.Maiden:** Think

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Claude take your fucking socks off and start running for Peri's car.

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Peri let Claude into your car but open it from the inside.

 **Baby.Mine:** is there a superstition about this park that i never heard in highschool

 **Frost.Maiden:** NOT REALLY BUT CLAUDE GET THE FUCK INTO PERIS CAR

 **Ronno:** YALL R SCARING ME

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE GAZEBO

 **Baby.Mine:** WAIT I JUST REMEMBERED

 **Baby.Mine:** THE GATES TO THIS PARK WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LOCKED BUT SOMEHOW I DROVE IN

 **Baby.Mine:** CLAUDE FOR NOW DO U SEE ME

 **Ronno:** YES 

 **Ronno:** IM FUCKING SPRINTING

 **Ronno:** PERI DID U SEE THAT

 **Baby.Mine:** STOP LOOKING AT UR FUCKING PHONE N KEEP RUNNING BITCH

 **Frost.Maiden:** OH NO CLAUDE WHAT DID U SEE

 **Baby.Mine:** CLAUDE IS SAFE

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** PROOF

 **Ronno:** [  A selfie of him and Peri in Peri's car. Claude is drenched. ]

 **Baby.Mine:** aaahahhhhhahh

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** OH GODS

 **Baby.Mine:** WHAT IS IT THIS TIME

 **Frost.Maiden:** PERI TURN DOWN YOUR FUCKING SONG

 **Baby.Mine:** OK

 **Ronno:** IM FUCKING QUAKING YALL WHATS GOING ON

 **Frost.Maiden:** OH FUCK WE'RE TOO LATE

 **Baby.Mine:** TOO LATE FROM WHAT

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** PERI DID YOU SERIOUSLY FORGET?

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** THE LEGEND OF THE ABUNDANCE HILL PARK?

 **Baby.Mine:** MAYBE I DID WHAT TH EUFCK

 **Frost.Maiden:** Peri and Claude you two

 **Frost.Maiden:** Is the car still started on?

 **Ronno:** IM QUAKING LIKE THIS CAR

 **Frost.Maiden:** Good because you two may need to drive out of there at our signal

 **Baby.Mine:** WAIT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON FJORM

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** The picture

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Zoom in behind Peri

 **Ronno:** I DONT KNOW WHAT TO BE SCARED OF NOW

 **Ronno:** FJROM AND LEOS WARNING OR SOMETHING ELSE ENTIRELY

 **Ronno:** ALSO I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHY PERI SCREAMED

 **Frost.Maiden:** Just do what Leo told you to

 **Frost.Maiden:** You will understand why Peri screamed

**2 users logged on!**

**Brother.Blue:** Did they die???

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** honestly i think they did

 **Baby.Mine:** KIRAN WHAT THE FUCK IS BEHIND ME

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** while u were partying i studied the cryptids

 **Baby.Mine:** ME N CLAUDE R ABOUT TO DIE

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** relax it doesnt know how to get into cars 

 **Ronno:** WHAT

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** peri did u open the door for claude

 **Baby.Mine:** YES WHAT ABOUT IT

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** u r safe dont worry

 **Baby.Mine:** CURRENTLY WORRYING

 **Brother.Blue:** Peri you forgot about the Legend of Abundance Hill park??

 **Brother.Blue:** That was the scary legend you told me about back in middle school camp...

 **Baby.Mine:** WELL I FORGOT

 **Baby.Mine:** WHATS THE LEGEND

 **Ronno:** AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BEHIND PERI

 **Brother.Blue:** I'll go first.

 **Brother.Blue:** Leo and Fjrom can add in anything I missed out

 **Frost.Maiden:** We got your back

 **Brother.Blue:** The Legend of Abundance Hill park is that the park is not supposed to be here at all.

 **Ronno:** what

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** The park used to be an official place but they had to close it for reason.

 **Baby.Mine:** WHATS THE REASON PLS IM SPOOPED OUT

 **Ronno:** SPOOPY SPAPY SPEPEPON

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** i have no fucking idea how to read that

 **Frost.Maiden:** Abundance Hill park used to be a common scene for crimes due to the silence covered by dense fogs after sun downs and the thick foliage of the trees in the park.

 **Ronno:** WHAT

 **Brother.Blue:** They had to shut the park down after the disappearance of a town mayor in the park and the culprit was never found.

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Actually the disappearance was so well planned that the "kidnapper" was never suspected at all. No handprints, no murder weapons identified, no witnesses, no suspects.

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** theres actually another theory of the disappearance but we will get to that later

 **Baby.Mine:** gays im about to faint what the fuck does that mean

 **Brother.Blue:** The town council decided to tear the park down but for strange reason they could not.

 **Ronno:** peri fainted what do i do

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Is there anything edible in her car?

 **Ronno:** tomato sauce

 **Frost.Maiden:** Anything else?

 **Ronno:** expired juice

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** She needs to drink one when she wakes up to feel better but I don't know which is better...

 **Ronno:** i vote the tomato sauce because its still fresh 

 **Ronno:** nevermind i found noodles in her bag

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** expired juice i guess

 **Ronno:** WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING

 **Brother.Blue:** We need to finish the Legend 

 **Ronno:** WE R GONNA DIE HURRY UP

 **Brother.Blue:** Legend has it that the spirit of the mayor now haunts the area and anyone who goes in have little chances to coming out unless it is a very sunny day

 **Ronno:** THAT DOES NOT EXPLAIN THAT MOTHERFUCKER BEHIND US

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** The other theory to the mayor's disappearance was that creature chilling nearby

 **Brother.Blue:** A more twisted version of the legend is that the mayor became the creature and haunts any living souls that wander into its territory

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** There were reported sightings of the creature since the park closed down 

 **Ronno:** [ [Wild demonic beast chilling in the trees, watching them ](https://fireemblemwiki.org/wiki/File:Generic_small_portrait_wild_demonic_beast_fe16.png)] (pls click link)

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** i see u met steve

 **Ronno:** THIS BASTARD CAN KILL US AND U CALLED IT STEVE

 **Ronno:** WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** calm down

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** steve wont attack u if u dont leave ur car

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** think of ur situation as the t-rex car scene from the first jurassic park movie

 **Ronno:** KIRAN THATS NOT HELPING 

 **Ronno:** THE T REX LITERALLY FLIPPED THE CAR OVER

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** The rain seems to be letting up

 **Baby.Mine:** I WOKE UP TO SEE AN UGLY ASS CREATURE OUTSIDE WHAT THE FUCK

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** meet Steve

 **Baby.Mine:** we r on familiar terms now

 **Baby.Mine:** i forgot i had juice here from last winter

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Wait no Peri don't drink that

 **Baby.Mine:** too late

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** is the rain getting softer in the park

 **Baby.Mine:** yes

 **Ronno:** yall dont understand there are so many fucking dark and ghost types here

 **Frost.Maiden:** The legend has got to do with the pokemon encounters

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** i did a little bit of research on the steve

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** as long as the doors are locked and the windows are shut he wont get u

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** he is about as strong as duma with a watermelon

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** the only other danger about him is his venom bite

 **Baby.Mine:** RESEARCH

 **Ronno:** KIRAN HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ALL THESE

 **Frost.Maiden:** _As strong as Duma with a watermelon_

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** peri do u think u can get your car out of the field

 **Ronno:** ANSWER MY QUESTION

 **Baby.Mine:** YES

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** if u dont know how to get out of the park use claudes pokemon go map

 **Ronno:** KIRAN HOW THE FUCK DO U KNOW ALL THESE

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** just crank up your car to the highest speed and steve wont b able to catch up to u

 **Baby.Mine:** ANSWER CLAUDES QUESTION KIRAN

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Get the car up Peri.

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough logged on!**

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Oh good you kids are online

 **Brother.Blue:** Good afternoon Professor

 **Ronno:** TEACH HELP

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Ah I see you've met Steve

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Just do what Kiran tells you to and Steve won't kill you

 **Frost.Maiden:** Peri and Claude are dying

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** That's not the worst part of life don't worry about it

 **Ronno:** I WORRY A LOT TEACH

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Get driving.

 **Ronno:** WHAT THE FUCK IS STEVE

 **Ronno:** HOW DID HE  EXIST

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** evolution

 **Ronno:** KIRAN THATS NOT HELPING

 **Ronno:** TEACH HOW DO U KNOW STEVE

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** As long as you pass the gates of the park road, Steve will stop

 **Ronno:** WHERE 

 **Brother.Blue:** The gates are a PokeStop

**Ronno logged off!**

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** How did all these happen

 **Frost.Maiden:** It all started with Peri being mad at Claude's shoes

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** I see nothing wrong with Claude's choice of fashion

 **Frost.Maiden:** Wha

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** professor u r kidding right

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:**?

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** No?

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** My entire family wear that during our free days

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** i

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** I didn't know what I was expecting...

 **Brother.Blue:** W

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** The socks are warm and it's easy to move with the flip-flops

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** But nevermind all that this is not what I came online for

 **Brother.Blue:** What did you come online for?

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** It's regarding this specific module actually

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** The schedule is out so I'm sure all 4 of you here knows what it means

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** i dont

 **Frost.Maiden:** Kiran your schedule for the next semester is out that means that your modules for the next month will change

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Ah yes it did

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Becuase modules like this one will not be in your next smester anymore

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** So I just want to know

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Will this group chat still be on?

 **Frost.Maiden:** Oh

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** well thats some question

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** We won't be seeing each other as a class anymore in the next semester or further

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** And I would be teaching another module

 **Baby.Mine:** WE LIVED BITCH

 **Baby.Mine:** is this a bad time

 **Brother.Blue:** Yes this is a bad time

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Peri I need your opinion

 **Baby.Mine:** not now i gotta drive

 **Baby.Mine:** ayy its claude now

 **Baby.Mine:** what the fuck happened back there

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Claude I need your opinion here

 **Baby.Mine:** idk

 **Baby.Mine:** if we r not gonna b meeting as a class anymore i guess we shld delete this group

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Wait.

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Claude, I am the father of this group chat.

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** I created this group chat in the middle of the semester.

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Professor, don't I get the say in this?

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Alright Leo what's your opinion

 **Frost.Maiden:** Here's the verdict

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** guilty or not guilty

 **Brother.Blue:** This is not a courtroom Kiran

 **Baby.Mine:** wow oh wow

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** I say this group be deleted

 **Baby.Mine:** boy oh boy oh boy

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** ah

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Is that your answer?

 **Frost.Maiden:** Well it was nice talking to all of you

 **Baby.Mine:** fjorm and leo just gonna give up on all of us for adoption

 **Brother.Blue:** Claude don't word it like that

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** do word it like that claude i dont want anymore fathers in my life

 **Baby.Mine:** remember yall

 **Baby.Mine:** farther is for physical distance

 **Baby.Mine:** further is for metaphorical distance

 **Baby.Mine:** father is for emotional distance

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** thank u

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** To be fair, I have been itching to delete this chat since Owain and Inigo came online in the first chapter.

 **Frost.Maiden:** Wait what

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** SHOULD HAVE HEEDED MY FUCKING WARNING LEO

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** W O W

 **Baby.Mine:** lmao wait we weren't suposed to exist int eh first place?

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Kiran warned me, but I ignored them.

 **Brother.Blue:** You opened this can of worms, now lay in it

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** I was just informed of the chat function that members of deleted groups will still be able to backread this chat but not be able to reply anymore

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Kinda like a ghost

 **Brother.Blue:** Oh that's not as bad as I thought

 **Brother.Blue:** Wait who informed you

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** You Know Who

 **Borther.Blue:** I don't

 **I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Should the others come online to say their last words here?

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** I don't see why not @All

**Ronno logged on!**

**Ronno:** claudes back peri just pulled into a mcdonalds parking lot

 **Ronno:** Change Da World... My Final Message. Good Bye

**Ronno logged off!**

**Baby.Mine:** leo do u wan mcnuggies

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Yes, please.

 **Baby.Mine:** *horse hooves leaving sound*

**Baby.Mine logged off!**

**16 users logged on!**

**Sacaen.Nomad:** wtf peri stole my last words

 **Shifter.Rogue:** owo

 **Shifter.Maiden:** uwu

 **One.Kingdom's.Brotherhood:** "Cy'all in school" -Alm, 2019

 **Holy.Woman:** CY'ALL IM

 **Let's.Go.Lesbians!:** bro no fucking way alm said that

 **50.Shades:** u r right he lifted that from another source

~~**Hugo.Messo:** theres gonna be a second part in this series soon why the fuck is so many people saying goodbye ~~

~~**Naruto:** No witnesses ~~

~~**Daddy.Shark:** WAIT U CAN DO THAT THE ENTIRE TIME ~~

~~**Our.Boy:** Messages deleted??? ~~

~~**Don't.Takumi.Again:** anna holy shit ~~

~~**Breath.of.Ruin:** no witnesses ~~

**Idina.Menzel:** Suddenly I can't read Anna or Grima's messeges

 **Dusk.Lycanroc:** aha leo noo dont delete this chat ur too sexy haha

 **Frost.Maiden:** A heartfelt farewell to everyone in this chat except Sylvain

 **Wyrmite.Farmer:** Bye and see all of you in school!

 **Baby.Shark:** See all of you next week!

 **Brother.Blue:** Try not to get into any more troubles when you're all back in school.

**19 users logged off!**

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** Anyone else?

 **You.Killed.My.Father.Prepare.to.Die:** remember yall the year end play is on christmas

 **Silver.Arrow.of.the.Light:** i wanted to say Change Da World but claude already did that

**2 users logged off!**

**I'm.Paid.But.Not.Enough:** If any of you happen to see me on campus, you may either ignore me or challenge me to a fishing competition

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** "Weird flex but ok" -Owain

 **Defender.of.the.Night:** Grima you can do the honors

**2 users logged off!**

**Breath.of.Ruin:** The only reason I know so much about yall is because ive hacked the school system 2 years ago and the moment yall sign into the school with your student id i have access to all devices yall own like yall phones and maybe some of yalls cars, if yall try to report this to the council nothing will change because yall have nothing to prove its me @All

**Breath.of.Ruin logged off!**

**25 users logged on!**

**Breath.of.Ruin deleted Critical THelheim!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp.. this is the end of the story
> 
> Thank you all for reading this chatfic!
> 
> this entire chatfic started off self indulgent, and it ended self indulgent. i first started this chatfic because of my group chat that i was in and had so many "Hold up" moments throughout the semester
> 
> if you are seriously wondering if this is truly the end to the story, just remember this is only one semester
> 
> I'm still a Year One student in college.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire chatfic is loosely based off my experience in college in the recent year.


End file.
